


Eye of the Beholder

by PixelPledis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But don't worry this is a happy endings only household, Curses, M/M, Minor past Junshua, a PSA from Jun, blind! Minghao, don't flirt with a magical person's boyfriend, slight angst, strangers to lovers with some bickering on the side, wizards are a thing but they're like... lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 62,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelPledis/pseuds/PixelPledis
Summary: “If you look me in the eye for 10 seconds, you’ll fall in love with me”Sounds fake, but Jun means this literally. Sounds cool, but it isn't. Now Jun has to figure out a way to break this curse. Lucky for him, he meets Minghao, who also has a curse of his own.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 288
Kudos: 1186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by what Jun said on Going Seventeen (2017) - Episode 18

Jun was cursed. 

And not in the “ugh I’m having a bad day, I feel like the world is out to get me!” kind of curse. He means like, literally. As in the whole magic, fairy dust, ‘stroke of midnight before the last petal falls’ kind of thing. The whole shebang.

Hard to believe right? Jun didn’t believe it too at first, but it’s kinda hard to ignore when it’s happening in front of your face, so Jun is just going to have to accept that wizards (and probably witches too) exist and he just so happened to have the _pleasure_ of meeting one. 

And damn were curses inconvenient. 

Jun yawns in his 3rd class that afternoon, adjusting the shades he had perched on his nose. Jun hates wearing them, it was such an annoying weight on his nose. It shrouded the whole world in a black tint, and when the professor used black whiteboard markers, Jun wanted to smash his head against the table. 

“You’re always wearing those shades, but you shouldn’t be wearing them in class,” A hushed voice from his right whispers to him, and Jun turns to the blonde. Jun couldn’t care less about his classmates— this is _college_ after all, but even Jun knows of Yoon Jeonghan, one half of the star couple on campus. 

He's the so called angel on campus, who was dating Choi Seungcheol the leader of the sports club. Ask either of them about their relationship and they will seriously talk your ear off for over an hour, just saying about how they’re childhood friends turned lovers and how he’s the peanut butter to his jelly, the icing to his cupcake the chili flakes to his-

“-Are you listening to me?” Jeonghan asks, a flicker of annoyance crossing his brown eyes, and Jun shrugs. 

“I can, but you aren’t the professor are you?” Jun snips, making a show of turning towards the front, (damn teacher is still using black marker. who KNOWS what she’s writing at this point) and pushing the shades up closer to his face. 

Jun didn’t want to wear the stupid shades either, but due to this little “condition” of his, he doesn’t really have much of a choice now does he? 

“Oh cut the bullshit, you never pay attention in class, and if you’re wearing them in the first place I doubt you’re a star student,” Jeonghan deduces, eyes narrowing.

“Rude much? And maybe I want to start now. Didn’t the guidance counselor say ‘it’s never too late to change’ or something like that? Maybe I'm turning a new leaf and you talking to me isn't helping,” Jun responds, trying to inch as far away as he could. The professor is already glancing their way, and if they cause a bigger scene, this is going to be troublesome for him.

That should have been the universal college symbol for “stop talking to me and leave me alone,” but it has completely slipped his mind just who exactly he was dealing with here. 

Jeonghan’s sly smile that could only mean trouble starts to grow on his face. Did Jun previously describe him as an angel? He had missed a word then. Yoon Jeonghan was a _devilish_ angel for sure. 

“Guess I’m just going to have to confiscate them,” Jeonghan smirks, and that’s all the warning Jun gets before Jeonghan snatches the shades right off the bridge of his nose. 

“FUCKING- give that back!” Jun tries his best to modulate his voice because they’re making A LOT of noise now, but this is not looking good at all and Jun is starting to panic.

_10 … 9 … 8 …_

Jeonghan just giggles as he keeps the shades just out of Jun’s reach.

“Jeonghan I’m serious, give those a back now!” Jun hisses, still trying to fruitlessly grab at the accessory.

_7… 6 … 5…_

Usually, at this point, Jun would have just shut his eyes, but the whole class has now stopped and is staring at the two of them causing a ruckus at the back of the room, and Jun is sure that it would be a disaster no matter what he does. Jun supposes the lesser evil of his curse would be for it just to work on Jeonghan, as he gives up and just looks at Jeonghan directly in the eyes.

_4… 3 … 2..._

So what exactly was Jun's curse?

_...1._

And then Jeonghan freezes, staring at Jun as if he had discovered the sun for the very first time in his life.

“Jun … I’ve never noticed before… but you have really beautiful eyes…” Jeonghan murmurs in awe, trying to move closer to Jun. Jun gulps and takes a step back, but Jeonghan looks determined to get into his space all of the sudden. 

Jun hears gasps from the seats in front of them and _shit._ He swears he hears Choi Seungcheol’s name being called and the familiar bright red dot telling him someone was recording this, so he very quickly snatches the shades from Jeonghan when he is close enough and dashes out the room. 

He hears his professor shouting at him to come back, hears even from this distance, his classmates’ hushed murmurs, and even Jeonghan’s entranced “w-we touched hands…” 

Jun doesn’t stop running until he’s far away from the classrooms. He runs out into the corridors, runs out into the gardens until he arrives at one of those benches the university has for students who want to study by the plants. He looks left and right cautiously, scared that maybe Yoon Jeonghan had followed him here. (although it isn't Jeonghan who he should be worried about) When he’s satisfied that he’s alone, he collapses onto the bench.

“I hate this…” Jun complains to himself. He’s not quite sure if it’s the physical activity, the impending doom waiting for him, or just the curse in general. It was probably a combination of all of it.

As you could see, the curse wasn’t anything absolutely dangerous per say… he didn’t shoot lasers out of his eyes or turn anybody to stone. Junhui’s curse was simple. He could still remember the deep voice of the wizard that had cursed him.

_“Anybody who looks you in the eye for 10 seconds will fall in love with you.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, this whole curse business should not have happened in the first place. Jun did NOTHING wrong! He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Okay so maybe he also spoke to the wrong person. 

And by "speaking," maybe it had bordered more on a flirting kind of thing.

And maaaybe Jun’s flirting might have been synonymous to trying to kiss a certain wrong person in front of said person’s magic boyfriend. 

But it was a party! Jun may have had a little bit too much to drink, and when you’ve got a face as handsome as his, you get a little confident. 

Then you think you can get who you believe is the second most handsome person at this party and that Jun is MUCH more fun than his prudish boyfriend who doesn’t even want to be there, and like, who BRINGS a textbook to a party what a weirdo-

“-Excuse me?” The weirdo says, clearly offended, and oh, did Jun say that out loud? 

“Wonwoo, just leave him alone he’s drunk. He didn’t mean anything by it,” His boyfriend that Jun has already forgotten the name of (was it Miggy? Googoo?) tries to hold back the fuming raven staring down Jun. 

“I know who you are,” Wonwoo frowns at Jun with the same amount of disgust you would give gum at the back of your shoe, which Jun does not appreciate. 

“Wen Junhui. Pretty sure you’ve dated half the entire town by now. How many hearts have your broken at this point?”

Jun hums as if he’s thinking about it and then smirks.

“Wouldn’t say half the town. 38 dates isn’t a lot. But you’re kinda cute when you’re mad. Wanna be my 39th?”

Wonwoo squawks and looks ready to throw a punch at him, (which if Jun was honest, wasn’t all that threatening with how thin he was) but his boyfriend Mingyu (He finally remembered his name!) keeps a secure hand on his shoulder. 

“You have no care for the emotions of others, have you? Do you know… of the 38 hearts you’ve broken, how many of them genuinely loved you? Who until now, are still crying for you?” Wonwoo spits out, and Jun wasn’t sure if it was the drinks making him go a little kooky, but Wonwoo looked like he genuinely could feel the heartbreak of his past flings. Which isn’t possible, because Jun has never seen this guy in his life. 

Either Jun had dated someone Wonwoo knew personally, or this kid was just empathetic to the point of tears. It was weird, and also made Jun slightly defensive. 

“Those people knew what they were getting into when they said yes to me. It isn’t my problem what happens after. I’m sorry, but if one person can’t love me enough, why would I stay? Wouldn’t it make sense for me to move on?” Jun says huffs, staring down at the cat eyed boy.

Jun knew he sounded like an asshole right now, but Wonwoo looks at him as if he already knew everything about Jun, and quite frankly, why should Jun be ashamed of the truth? For all Jun cared, his logic was sound.

Love doesn’t just fall on you, you have to go out and look for it. So it made sense to meet as many people as you can, and if it doesn’t work out, you leave and look for another. 

And alright fine, there may be collateral damage in this method, but you can’t really make an omelette without breaking a few eggs right? What are the other options? Stay despite it not working out? Yeah that seemed crueler. Jun needed to feel loved, and if he didn’t, he left. Simple as that. 

But neither boys look like they agree with him when they give him matching looks of pity. They glance at each other like they’re having some private conversation in their heads, and then Mingyu slowly lifts his hand from Wonwoo’s shoulder, as if in silent permission to do whatever Wonwoo wanted to do.

“You… you’re quite close minded aren’t you? What a sad way to live…” Wonwoo mutters, inching closer to Jun. Jun doesn’t even have time to react when a palm touches his forehead.

“If you want to find love so badly this way, then let me help you,” Wonwoo says simply. Jun could feel the world going hazy, which would have been normal if he had drunk another 4 more shots of whatever alcoholic drink was served at this party … but he hadn’t had a single drop the entire time he was talking to these two.

Before he completely blacked out, the last thing he sees are the serious expressions of Wonwoo and Mingyu looking down at him, and Wonwoo’s words that were full of finality. 

“Anybody who looks you in the eye for 10 seconds will fall in love with you. Your curse will only be broken when you find someone who truly loves you.”

And then Jun blacked out.

It was one of the worst party experiences that Jun has ever experienced in his life. He had woken up with a hangover that was about a hundred times worse than the usual, and his eyes were throbbing. It made Jun never want to attend a party ever again. Whatever was in that drink was SERIOUSLY fucked up for him to have imagined all of that. 

However it _was_ weird that Jun woke up in his bed safely, even though his keys were still deep in his pocket and he swore his roommate wasn’t even here last night so Jun has no idea how he ended up here. His wallet and phone were all here, so he didn’t lose anything. In fact, something seemed to have been added instead. 

Jun scrutinizes a pair of shades that were innocently laying beside his head, tacked with a note.

_“I’m not completely heartless. If you wear these, the effects of the curse will disappear temporarily._

_I genuinely hope you find what you are looking for Wen Junhui.”_

It was a note definitely meant for him if his full name was anything to go by. There was no doubt in his mind that these were given by that crazy couple he met at the party. He’s ready to take these straight to the police station because he has no time for this bullshit, when the door to his room opens. 

“Well, if it isn’t Wen Junhui himself awake at… 8:00 in the morning!? On a weekend!? Which god do I have to thank for this?” His roommate Chan comes sauntering into the room with a bag slung over his shoulder. 

Jun smiles at the youthful voice, forgetting the whole Mingyu-Wonwoo curse thing all together. Jun has known Chan since they were kids, his family basically adopting him when he moved from China to Korea, and he was like a little brother to him. When they had grown up, they were so used to sharing a room that being roommates just seemed natural. 

Even in high school, Chan was hardworking and diligent, and much busier than Jun who was in college, so it was rare for Jun to see him like this. 

“Good morning Channie! If you find me being awake crazy, wait until you hear about the night I had,” Jun stretches and yawns as he looks over to the younger. Chan leans against the door frame.

“Were you out at that party over at 247?” Chan asks, referring to the party district Jun frequents, and Jun nods. 

“That part’s normal, but the insane thing was these people I met that are, admittedly hot, but I’m pretty sure must have had way more shots than me with all the nonsense they were talking about,” Jun complains. 

Chan gives an empathetic look.

“That sounds like it sucks...I wish I could stay for the whole story, but I really gotta-”

Jun tilts his head in confusion at Chan’s sudden pause, and finds Chan staring at him...oddly. 

“...ah the bag. You’ve got dance practice today right? I know that’s important to you, so you can go ahead. I’ll tell you later,” Jun smiles understandingly, but Chan all but throws the bag to the floor and marches over to sit beside Jun.

“...No forget about practice. None of that is more important than you,” Chan states with the most intense look in his eye, and Jun freezes.

That was _not_ a very Chan thing to say. 

“Hahaha… that’s funny Channie,” Jun laughs awkwardly, but Chan doesn’t react, still staring at Jun like he held the world in his hands. 

“I haven’t spent much time with you these few days… I want to stay with you. I’ll even quit dance so I can be with you more,” Chan vows seriously, and Jun is getting really uncomfortable now. 

“U-uh Channie I appreciate the thought, but Hyung will be fine if you just go out and do-”

“NO! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Chan shouts, gripping Jun’s clothes.

“Stop treating me like a kid! I want to be with you! _I love you!_ ” 

Chan looks like he’s about to break into tears as he leans into Jun, and Jun panics, shoving him away with all his might and running out the room. 

There was no way that Jun was still drunk right? Chan in all of his years of living with him, has never done anything like _that,_ and Jun isn’t dense. If Chan had feelings for him, he would have known long ago, and dealt with it. That was NOT Chan.

While Jun runs, he looks down at the shades that he had managed to bring with him in the confusion, and doubt fills Jun’s mind.

_Could it actually..?_

Jun felt stupid thinking of even the possiblity, but what just happened was too weird for Jun to excuse. So Jun hesitantly puts on the shades, and goes out to test it.

“Hello and welcome to the FanCafé! May I take your order?” The girl at the counter chirps, and Jun stares at her through the shades for 10 seconds, counting it mentally in his head. 

“...sir? Your order…?” The cashier repeats in confusion, and Jun nods.

“...one grapefruit juice please,” Jun finally orders, but makes sure he takes off the shades and stares right into her eyes. 

The order was just juice, so it was quick, and when he receives the drink he checks if the girl had written her number on anything, or said anything weird, but she simply mumbles an “enjoy,” and Jun exits the store bitterly.

Of course the curse wasn’t real, and Jun feels stupid for even thinking it would in the first-

“W-WAIT!”

Jun stops in his tracks and _ohmygod_ was she actually going to do this in a crowded café where everyone could see them?

“I can’t let this moment pass me by!” She cries.

_Shit she was, wasn’t she._

Couldn’t she have just given her number like a regular person? 

Jun turns slowly to look at the waitress who has made the perfectly sane decision to leave her till and keep a line of about 7 people watching and waiting. Jun likes attention as much as the next person, but this was just too much. 

“I know that our meeting was so quick...but I think I felt a connection... I never believed in love at first sight, but I think you make me a believer … Can I make you one too?” She declares shyly, but not shy enough apparently, since her voice was still loud enough that the entire damn room could hear her confession.

“I...I’m really sorry… but I’m not really looking for love right now,” Jun says awkwardly, not used to letting someone down easy. He’s rejected a lot of people in his short life, but never one that was under the influence of a curse. 

“I-I see…” The girl looks down at the ground, dejected, but this wasn’t so bad, Jun could work with this!

...but then she starts wailing. 

Dammit. 


	3. Chapter 3

That dreadful day happened 6 months ago. The whole thing was terrible. He was on the trending page of twitter for an entire week with the hashtag “#espressodepresso,” and just thinking about it gives Jun nightmares. 

But after that, Jun had to learn and adapt. There was nothing else he could do. He tried looking for Wonwoo or Mingyu, but he just couldn’t seem to find them anywhere. 

So in 6 months, this is what he had learned about this curse:

First: Anyone who looks in his eyes for 10 seconds will fall in love. Didn’t matter who you were, 10 seconds and you were a goner. 

Secondly: The shades were Jun’s best friend no matter how much he hated it. No matter how blind Jun became at night, even if the frames made an ugly scar on the bridge of his nose, the shades stay on at all times. 

Thirdly: The effects of the curse lasted only a day. The next morning, the person under the curse forgets everything that ever happened in relation to the curse. (And thank god for that, or else Jun would personally search the entirety of Korea just to punch Wonwoo in the face.) This rule has caused Jun more problems than Jun had ever dreamed, but it was a sore memory that he would rather forget. 

The fourth and last rule he knows about the dumbest curse in existence, was that it could only be broken with true love. 

Jun supposes that Wonwoo must be a big fan of fairy tales or something, because he basically made Jun a real life Disney princess. He’s like the beast in beauty and the beast if the beast was handsome. (so maybe not the beast at all... metaphors were never Jun’s strong suit.)

Of all rules, this one was the one that angered him the most because it was basically synonymous to the curse never ending. How do you make someone love you for real when the moment they stare at his face they go all crazy?

Others might have thought this curse was a blessing because everyone bends over backwards for you. With one glance, you get anybody to give you what you wanted. Hell, even Jun himself thought that this would be convenient since it aligned with what he had been doing in the first place, but he was very very wrong. 

“WEN JUNHUI!”

Junhui scrambles to his feet quickly at the angry shouting that rips him away from his thoughts.

Like now for example.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Jun tries to make a run for it, but he’s no match for the pure muscle that is Choi Seungcheol who picks him up like you would a puppy by the scruff of his neck, and then suddenly Jun’s back makes contact with the trunk with a loud “oof”

“YOU NO GOOD DIRTY FLIRT!” Seungcheol roars, shoving Jun even harder into the trunk, and Jun winces in pain. 

“B-because of you… Hannie won’t even LOOK at me!" Seungcheol looks like he's about to cry.

"He just sighs and rubs his wrist while murmuring your name! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?” Seungcheol goes from being teary eyed to growling fiercely at Jun like some kind of giant man-bear.

Jun would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid. Seungcheol _never_ gets mad. It was like a fact of life. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Seungcheol is the human equivalent of Big Bird. All cuddly and shit. Then you picture Big Bird giving you a supplex and suddenly nothing is cuddly about him.

“O-okay let’s all calm down here…” Jun tries to pacify the head of the sports club, but that just angers Seungcheol even more. 

“CALM DOWN? HE’S GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME JUN! AND FOR YOU! I was supposed to marry him and we were going to adopt 3 kids and buy a house by the countryside and get a Bichon Frise we were going to name Kkuma, but now THAT’S GONE!” Seungcheol rants heatedly as Jun tries to inconspicuously find a way out of this situation.

Very slowly, Jun inches his way to the right. A little bit more and he can make a run for it... one more step-

“...You aren’t listening to me are you?”

Jun sighs. Of course that didn't work out either. Story of his life.

“You don’t care AT ALL do you!?. They warned me about your type, how you flirt with anything with a pulse, but I didn’t believe them! You were more quiet and kept to yourself on campus so I thought maybe you’ve changed… BUT NO! YOU WERE JUST A SLIMY BASTARD WAITING FOR YOUR CHANCE TO STEAL MY ANGEL!” Seungcheol hisses, and Jun is tired of this. 

"I don't want your angel," Jun tells him, and Seungcheol gasps.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? HE ISN'T PERFECT ENOUGH FOR YOU? EVERYONE WANTS HIM, HE'S A CATCH!" 

Jun wishes the ground would just swallow him up. Then what does Seungcheol want him to say!?

“Just...give him a day, he’ll be fine by tomorrow,” Jun tells him, sighs. At this point, Jun just resigns himself to his fate of the infirmary as Seungcheol will be angry at him no matter whatever he says. 

“Oh so now you know him SO WELL? You think you’re so much better than me huh? Think you’re so cool with your shades… in fact, take those off when you’re talking to me!” Seungcheol demands, and for the second time today, his shades have been snatched off his face and thrown to the floor. 

Today was just not his day.

“If you’re going to try and steal the love of my life, you at least need to have the decency to look me in the eye,” Seungcheol continues on. 

“Look this was just a misunderstanding, I’m so sorry for the trouble I’ve caused you, and it won’t happen again I’ll stay out of both your hairs, you'll never see me again,” Jun says in a rush, bowing in apology.

“...I’ll accept your apology.”

Junhui brightens up. That was easier than expected. All he had to do was apologize? Campus lore was right, Seungcheol was a nice-

“ _...if you can make it up to me”_ Seungcheol’s deep voice goes another octave lower if that was even possible. He hooks a hand under Jun’s chin, giving him a seductive smirk, and Jun knows he’s fucked up big time. 

With Jun being pinned to the tree and Seungcheol’s arms on either side of him, Jun couldn’t make a break for it, and even if he could, Seungcheol could easily overpower him with his strength alone. There was nothing he could do. 

Jun braces for what's about to happen, only for them to open in surprise when he hears someone approaching them.

“-Excuse me? Is someone there? I need help looking for the Administrator’s office…” The voice was one Jun hadn't heard before, but Jun could hear the familiar lilt of a Chinese accent. It's a very pretty voice, but Jun does not have the opportunity to take the tie to describe the tiny nuances of the person speaking, since he's in a big bind right now. 

But this was his chance! The sudden intrusion of the voice has distracted Seunghcheol just enough to give Jun an opening that he takes full advantage of. He scrambles out of Seungcheol’s arms, and makes a random grab at the student that had approached them. 

“I’LL HELP YOU FIND IT LET’S GO!” Jun breathes out, pulling along the poor boy like a rag doll. 

The kid stumbles after him, and it’s a miracle that he doesn’t fall to the floor in a pile of limbs. Luckily, it looks like he’s light on his feet as he manages to catch himself before he could fall, and then he’s gripping Jun’s hand in a vice grip as Jun leads him into the building. 

“Would it kill you to slow down!?” The student says in an annoyed tone, but he’s practically clinging to Jun like an angry koala. Jun ignores him in favor of looking around frantically in case they were being followed.

Seungcheol is thankfully not behind them, and Jun is also lucky enough that there’s nobody in the hallways. Maybe his luck is finally turning around!

But as soon as he even THINKS he's safe, at the end of the hallway he sees a familiar blonde looking around, clearly looking around for someone. Jun widens his eyes. It was Jeonghan, still as cursed as he was a few minutes ago. He forgot that the whole reason why he was avoiding going into the school in the first place was because of Seungcheol’s soulmate.

This so-called “power couple” was a complete pain in his ass. 

“I said slow down, but why are we just stopping in the middle of the hallway?” The boy on his arm complains again, and Jun doesn't answer because Jeonghan is about to look over here _right now_ and without even giving room to think, pushes him and his companion into the first door he sees.

“...This is not the administration office,” The boy hisses. It wasn't. It was actually as supply closet, but Jun doesn't say this, instead putting a hand to his mouth to shut him up.

“Please be quiet for just 10 seconds!” Jun begs as he hears footsteps directly on the other side of the door. 

“...Junie…? Could have sworn I heard voices down this hall…” Jeonghan mumbles to himself, and then they can hear the footsteps slowly fading out as Jeonghan continues walking. 

Jun counts another 5 seconds before he could properly breathe. 

“...not even 5 minutes in this dumb college and I’m already having a terrible first day,” The boy mutters, and now without the threat of Jeonghan or Seungcheol after him, Jun can now properly face his supply closet companion.

“Sorry about that, but thanks, you really saved me,” Jun laughs awkwardly. It’s actually been awhile since he’s spoken to someone in a friendly tone. 

“Hmph, not that I had a choice now did I?” The guys huff, and Jun’s face falls.

If this kid continued with this, then maybe Jun never will. 

“...So what’s your name?”

“...Minghao.”

"Cool.”

“...”

“...”

“...Suppose your name is Junie?”

“Just Jun actually. Wen Junhui, but no one usually bothers with that last syllable,” Jun explains, and that seems to be the extent of their interaction as Minghao just hums and doesn’t ask any more follow up questions.

“...It’s kinda dark in here…” Jun sighs to himself, trying to feel around for a light switch, and his comment makes the boy laugh.

“Is it now? Well good luck with that,” Minghao snorts. 

Maybe it’s the stress of the day, but Jun is already becoming irritated by Minghao’s snark. He keeps it in though, reminding himself that even if it was just a coincidence, this guy DID get him out of a very troublesome situation. 

After a while of groping, Jun finds a small string that connects to a small light bulb, and he tugs it. The bulb flickers at first, and it’s a very low, yellow light, but beggars can’t be choosers. 

“There, isn’t that better?” Jun asks, and Minghao shrugs non committedly.

“If you say so.”

With the light, Jun can now see Minghao more clearly, and he’s surprised to find that Minghao was actually...kinda cute. 

He looked like an elf. Not the “Elf on the shelf” kind, but like the ones in mythical folklore. The ones with supernatural beauty that live in the forest kind of elves. It was the kind of face you’d expect would always look mischievous and lively, however on Minghao, there was only a cold frown. 

Jun couldn’t even see his full face, as Minghao was wearing his own pair of sunglasses, but Jun is sure that his eyes would be just as cold and piercing. It almost makes Jun want to look at them and see if his guess was right, but that would probably end in disaster.

“Are you done with your observations? I don’t really appreciate being ogled,” Minghao clicks his tongue, crossing his arms to his chest and leaning against the wall.

Jun jumps at being called out, and then grits his teeth.

_Be nice Junhui. He saved you. Be nice._

Repeat 20 more times. 

“So… you’re coming in for the 2nd semester huh?” Jun asks, partly to make conversation, but also because he’s actually kinda curious. It wasn’t often they got students that were so irregular. 

“No, I'm applying to be the principal,” Minghao drawls sarcastically.

“Of course I’m here as a student. And yeah I’m surprised too. I’m supposed to be halfway across town at AL1 Institution for the Arts, and yet here I am having to force myself through this dead conversation that I’m having with some random person in a storage closet that kinda smells like rat poison. This cannot be safe,” Minghao scoffs, and Jun can’t take it anymore.

“Ohmygod you’re so painful to talk to! If you hate it so much, you’re free to go. The door isn’t locked! You will actually be doing both of us a HUGE favor if you were to walk out that door,” Jun gestures to the exit, and Minghao clicks his tongue again. 

“Where were you for the first half of this conversation? Didn’t I say that I needed you to take me to the Administrator’s office?” Minghao puts his hands to his hips. 

“Yeah well, you’re giving me a lot of reasons why I shouldn’t help you! I need to wait a little more to make sure the Jeonghan and Seungcheol aren’t-”

Jun stops himself as he realizes something. 

His face felt oddly light. And then he remembers… he didn’t actually pick up the sunglasses from when Seungcheol had knocked it off his face had he? 

Jun slumps to the floor in defeat, his head in his hands. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do. 

Seungcheol probably had them hostage, and if Jun wanted to get them safely, he would have to ask for them tomorrow. Outside the supply closet, he could already hear the bustling in the hallways and the students already filing out of the classrooms, so there’s no way Jun could risk going out shades-less and cursing the entire university. 

Jun doesn’t cry often, but suddenly he wants to break down in tears. One after another, the bad things kept piling up. Maybe Jun WAS cursed all throughout, or maybe his curse is getting worse. 

Minghao seemed to sense Jun’s unease, because Minghao moves to kneel beside him.

“Are you...okay?” Minghao asks awkwardly, but as soon as Minghao makes contact with Jun’s shoulder, Jun flinches, shoving Minghao away.

“DON’T!” Jun shouts, and Minghao is about to get upset, because he was just trying to be NICE for once and the shove was unnecessary, but what stops Minghao from exploding on him was that Jun clearly sounded distressed.

“Don’t look at me... you didn’t see right? Please tell me you didn’t…” Jun prays. If there’s anything that could make this situation even worse than it already is, it would be this. And with the way Jun’s day has been going, he wouldn’t be surprised.

But then Jun is surprised by the reaction he gets.

Minghao giggles. 

It wasn’t one of those haughty huffs Minghao has been doing the entire time they were in here, or any of those sarcastic laughs of his. These are a fit of genuine giggles in amusement.

“Jun you’re...you’re DUMB dumb aren’t you?” Minghao says with no real heat, still trying to stifle his laughter. 

Even if Minghao’s voice told Jun that Minghao didn’t mean any malice, hearing someone calling you dumb still wasn’t nice, so Jun frowns.

“Hey, who are you calling dumb!?” Jun whines, and the Minghao cracks a smile, and Jun has a feeling that that’s the first one he’s done in awhile.

“Jun...I’m blind.”


	4. Chapter 4

There was a short beat of silence where Jun needed to take a moment to absorb the thought just presented to him. Minghao looks at him expectantly, and then Jun exhales slowly.

“...No you’re not.”

Minghao scoffs, his chest puffing up to show that Jun’s disbelief offended him.

“What, do you think I’m lying to you now?”

“No I don't think you’re lying to me!” Jun exclaims, fidgeting a bit.

“It’s just you’re… well.. you don’t act like you’re blind…” Jun trails off and winces at his own wording. 

“What, did you think all blind people walked like the 3 blind mice?” Minghao deadpans, and Jun shakes his head frantically.

“That is NOT what I meant at all! I just… it’s… ugh why is talking to you so hard!?” Jun says exasperated, feeling like anything he said would be held against him.

“It’s like.. When you said I was ogling you! How did you know?” Jun accuses, and Minghao pushes his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

“You know you can feel those kinds of things right? Like the hair at the back of your neck stands up. It’s because you stare so loudly,” Minghao complains.

“Yeah, but you also ran all the way here with me without tripping,” Jun counters, and Minghao thinks about it for a second, and then finally concedes to that.

“Alright that might just be an innate talent. I used to take dance classes, and have always had good sense,” Minghao admits, and Jun doesn’t know why but, hearing he was right makes Jun feel so satisfied. Jun has played hundreds of video games, but nothing came close to the victory of hearing a prideful person like Minghao telling him he was right.

Jun looks back on his interaction with Minghao so far, and he realizes that the way Minghao acted made sense now that Jun knew this vital piece of information. 

The way Minghao had called out at first in order to ask for help. Why Minghao had clung to Jun’s arm like his life depended on it as they ran around the halls, Minghao’s side comments, and of course the most compelling evidence of all— Minghao was completely unaffected by the curse. 

This whole time, Jun has stared at Minghao without realizing he didn’t have his glasses on, and Minghao still treated him the same. Was mean to him even. When was the last time Jun had made eye contact with a person without them jumping on him like they were a zombie in an apocalypse?

Then another realization comes to mind.

“...ohmygod I just dragged a blind person all around campus,” Jun groans, it just hits him how disastrous that could have been.

“That you did,” Minghao chirps, plopping down right beside him. 

“Why is it such a big deal if I see your face anyways? Are you THAT ugly?” Minghao asks, and Jun squawks.

“EXCUSE ME! I’ll have you know that I’m the most handsome person that you’ll ever lay eyes on! … I realize now that I sounded insensitive sorry,” Jun apologizes immediately when Minghao gives him a wry smile.

“Gee Jun, that makes everything better thanks,” If Jun could see Minghao’s eyes through the sunglasses, for sure he would be rolling them. 

“You are by far, the angriest little man I’ve ever met. Where does all that sarcasm go?” Jun says, poking Minghao’s cheek.

“Don’t touch me!” Minghao hisses, trying to bat Jun’s hands away.

“I’m not touching you!” Jun smirks, waving his hands an inch away from Minghao’s cheek, but jumps when Minghao grabs his wrist.

“Out of all the people I’ve met, you are by far the most annoying, and I come from a whole class of privileged pricks,” Minghao frowns, letting go of Jun’s wrist after keeping it away from his face.

Jun rubs his wrist and sticks his tongue out silently.

“And put your tongue back in your mouth. What are you, 5?”

“SEE? THIS IS WHAT I MEAN!” Jun shouts, but then quickly tones down when he remembers where they are.

“I don’t need to have eyes to know that you have the mental capacity of a child,” Minghao retorts.

“I’m pretty sure I’m older than you,” Jun’s eyes narrow.

“Really? What year are you?” Minghao questions in disbelief. 

“I’m a Junior, majoring in Language Studies,” Jun says proudly, and Minghao actually looks kind of interested.

“Really? What language?”

“The language of love,” Jun winks, and Minghao looks about as unimpressed as you could look behind a pair of shades, so immediately drops it.

“Chinese,” Jun finally answers seriously, and this time Minghao smiles in relief.

“You should have told me!” Minghao exclaims in Chinese this time, nudging Jun in the shoulder.

“I was struggling so hard to speak Korean, when this entire time I could have spoken in my own language!” Minghao whines, leaning his head against the wall and Jun laughs.

“Oh I had a feeling you were Chinese this whole time just from your accent, but figured speaking Korean would have been good practice for you,” Jun mentions, switching back to Korean. 

Minghao looks like he wanted to argue, but then he pauses to think about it. He realizes maybe Jun has a point and sighs.

“Fine, maybe you have a point there,” Minghao concedes, switching back to Korean as well with a slight pout and Jun had the urge to pat him on the head.

“You can still use Chinese whenever with me though. I knew that I needed it when I first moved here,” Jun reassures him.

“No, I want to practice too. I don’t have many friends, so I don’t have a chance to really practice. But if I struggle, then I’ll definitely switch to Chinese,” Minghao decides determinedly. 

A part of Jun feels sad at how casually Minghao mentions that he has no friends. They were still complete strangers, but it doesn’t sit right with Jun. 

“Oi. I have a feeling you’re looking at me with a look of pity. Don’t. I’m perfectly fine by myself,” Minghao tells him defensively.

To Jun, he kinda looks like a cat. Hissing at a distance and not wanting anyone to come close to it. And it just so happened that cats were Jun’s favorite animals. 

“It’s not pity. I’m just surprised you don’t have some clique that follows you around wherever you go. You give me big mean girls energy,” Jun teases, and Minghao blushes.

“I DO NOT!” 

“Anyways, back to my previous question. How about you? What year are you?” Jun steers them back into the conversation, and Minghao goes silent.

Jun grins.

“Your silence tells me that you’re younger than me!” Jun sings.

“W-well you still act like a toddler!”

“Respect your elders kiddie meal!”

“You… I’m not even that far behind! I’m literally just a year below you!” Minghao insists and Jun wags his finger side to side.

“A year totally counts tater tot.”

“...You’re impossible.”

Jun decides that’s enough teasing as he lets out a good laugh. He stands up to look over at the tiny window overlooking the field. 

“So what are you taking then?” Jun asks, as his eyes search the field, searching for the familiar figures of the couple that’s currently in love with him.

“Fine arts,” Minghao answers with a clipped tone, and Jun pauses. It’s very clear that the course Minghao had chosen would be very challenging for his condition, but even Jun could tell when something was a sore subject, so Jun does not ask. 

“Not surprised. With your hair and your clothes, you look like you came out of a museum,” Jun comments, but then blushes when he realizes that it sounds like he’s flirting.

“...that was an insult by the way. Museums are dusty and bougie. Just like you,” Jun follows up, and if Jun wasn’t busy looking out at the field, he would have given himself a pat on the back for a good save. 

Minghao snorts.

“Well aren’t you Prince Charming.”

Jun ignores him when he finally spots Seungcheol and Jeonghan sitting by one of the benches. They’re very clearly fighting in a heated discussion, but it was really funny once you looked a little lower and you could see they were still holding hands. 

Their love still shines even under a curse. It was sickeningly sweet, but you can’t really blame them...Jun doesn't expect anything less from the star couple on campus. 

Jun glances at his watch and counts that they’ve avoided Jeonghan and Seungcheol for about an hour now. Wow time actually moved quite fast. This was good.

Jun had learned that the curse was sorta flexible in some ways. The more time that passes, the less of an effect the curse has. If Jeonghan was ready to turn every rock in the campus looking for Jun, an hour later, it’s reduced to constantly thinking about him to the point of distraction, but at least Jeonghan won’t go out actively hunting him down like fucking Terminator.

And as long as neither Jeonghan nor Seungcheol SEE him, the curse isn’t as strong. They were like those video game characters in Jun’s phone games. Stay far enough away and they kinda forget.

Not to mention, knowing the wizard that cursed him and how hard the guy seemed to push his “true love wins” agenda, Jun wouldn’t be surprised if Jeonghan and Seungcheol being next to each other lessened the curse’s effects even more.

Wonwoo, for a wizard that seemed to hate Jun’s guts, gave him a curse that fortunately had a lot of leeway. (Jun would rather not be cursed at all, but you can’t have everything he supposes)

“Are those your suitors?” Minghao asks curiously, tilting his head to the side. 

Jun snorts. 

“Who the hell says suitors in this day and age? And oh god no. This is the first time I’ve ever talked to them actually,” Jun mentions and Minghao frowns.

“If you just met them then why-”

“-Look Minghao. You probably really gotta get to the office before they close, but I can’t really take you there right now. You seem really independent. You just make a right and go straight, and you’ll definitely end up there. Or if you loiter around the hall a bit, some girls will probably offer to help you get there. I’m sure you’re just their type,” Jun interrupts him, and Minghao stands up angrily.

“No.”

“...No?” Jun is taken aback by the single syllable.

“You said you’ll take me, so you WILL take me!” Minghao demands indignantly, and Jun sighs.

“Ugh, don’t be so difficult!” Jun tells him and Minghao scoffs.

“Difficult? I’ll show you difficult! I’m sure the people outside would love to see your face!” Minghao threatens, putting his hand on the door knob, and Jun panics, rushing towards the younger and slamming the door shut with one hand.

It’s ironic how Jun was both the pinned and the pinner today as he looms over Minghao’s body.

“We’re not going to do that okay?” Jun murmurs lowly to Minghao, who looks like he’s lost all his confidence in front of Jun’s anger. 

Minghao nods silently. 

“Okay. I’m going to back up and give you some space… but you _will not do that again,_ ” Jun warns Minghao, and he nods again. 

Jun then does as promised, backing up so that Minghao can relax again. 

“I’m sorry. But I really can’t let anybody else get into this mess,” Jun apologizes. 

“...You’re genuinely scared that people will see you… why?” Minghao asks again. Jun had been doing a good job of changing and redirecting the subject, but when he reacted like he just did, it was kinda impossible to avoid it any longer.

“I … okay, this is going to sound really crazy Minghao. I know it will, but you see … I … when people look me in the eye … I’m … you know what, there’s no way I can explain this-” Jun is about to give up explaining it because it was just too insane. 

Minghao seems like such a realistic and straight facts guy. There was no way he would believe-

“A-are you...by any chance...cursed?” 

Jun’s thoughts do a complete halt at Minghao’s meek voice. He studies Minghao’s face for any sign of him joking, but Minghao looked serious, his lips pressed into a straight line. 

“...I...am…” Jun confirms hesitantly, and Minghao’s breath hitches. 

“So I’m not the only one…” Minghao murmurs in amazement, and Jun takes in what he said.

“Wait … are you cursed too?” Jun asks cautiously, and Minghao looks to the floor.

“When you said I didn’t give off the vibe of a blind person, I was really surprised. Because I wasn’t born like this. I was completely fine until a few weeks ago,” Minghao explains, and Jun gapes in amazement. 

“Who cursed you? Was it a raven haired boy with a boyfriend that kinda resembles a puppy? Wears glasses and looks like a prude? Because if it was, then I’ve got some WORDS-” Jun starts to rant, but Minghao shakes his head.

“Raven haired? No. I was cursed by someone else. It’s...I don’t want to talk about it right now,” Minghao requests uncomfortably, and Jun nods.

A part of him is relieved it wasn’t Wonwoo at least. Jun was still very mad at that guy, but he didn’t seem like the type to be cursing people left and right. 

“Wow. To think we both got cursed by underground magic users we didn’t know existed in our universe. Small world,” Jun muses, and Minghao actually laughs. 

“So what’s your curse?” Minghao asks, and Jun has to chuckle at how casually Minghao now asks that question, and it’s kinda refreshing that Jun now has someone to tell this to.

“You’re not going to believe it,” Jun says, and Minghao puts his hands to his hips.

“Try me.”

Jun raises an eyebrow in doubt, but decides, well if he got this far, then he might as well just lay it all on the table. 

“You look at me for 10 seconds and you fall in love with me,” Jun says simply, and Minghao chokes on air. 

“Don’t mess with me! Just tell me what it is!” Minghao says angrily and Jun shrugs.

“Told you that you wouldn’t believe me. But that’s what it is.”

Minghao looks like he’s about to retort, but then he thinks about the two boys outside that were crying out for Jun just an hour ago, and although still slightly suspicious, it seems like he accepts Jun’s answer. 

“I find it kinda odd that my curse is only blindness and here you are with a curse that comes straight out of a fairy tale,” Minghao comments.

“Different wizards, different curses. Mine just so happened to be a romantic,” Jun replies simply. 

After a beat of silence, Minghao smirks.

“Hey does it come with a rhyme? Sounds like a curse that should have some kind of rhyme. Then we could write down with a feather pen on some parchment paper!” Minghao teases, and Jun is unamused while Minghao starts laughing.

“Oh no wait you know what would make your curse REALLY funny? If it could only be broken by true love’s kiss! HAHAHA OHMYGOD THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS!”

“...”

“...no way.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jun takes back what he said about Minghao not looking like the kinda person who would laugh a lot, because he can. He just needs to find the right thing to laugh about. 

Like at Jun’s expense. 

Minghao laughs for a good 5 minutes.

When he finally calms down and he’s wiped the tears out of his eyes, he does give Jun an empathetic smile.

“Damn that must suck though. How do you even manage?” Minghao asks, and Jun rubs the back of his neck.

“Ah well… sometimes shit happens like you saw today. On regular days though, as long as I wear shades to cover my eyes, no one will fall in love with my enchanting hazelnut orbs,” Jun says, and Minghao gags.

“I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth…”

“Hey, when people under a curse start saying that you’re a life size model of what Michael Angelo’s David wishes he could be, you start to believe them.”

“...Right. So what do you do on non-regular days? Didn’t you drop your sunglasses outside?” Minghao questions, and Jun sighs.

“I’ll probably just wait it out. If I leave the university later, there will be less people to see me, and then the people affected by the curse get reset the next day so that’s fine,” Jun answers and Minghao looks alarmed.

“You’re just going to wait!? And moving at night… that’s when the more shadier people are roaming about… what if they accidentally look in your eyes and then…” Minghao trails off as Jun cringes. 

“That hasn’t happened yet,” Jun replies, pointedly ignoring Minghao’s unsaid _but it could._

“...and this is exactly why you shouldn’t be in here with me. I’m just going to sit here and play my video games until everybody is gone, so you’re free to go out,” Jun states with a sense of finality, finding a box in the supply closet for him to sit in for the next 5 hours. 

“You are not doing that,” Minghao says, snatching the phone from Jun’s hands, ignoring Jun’s grunts of complaints. 

“Minghao! I’ve literally told you the exact reason why I cannot go out, and you now know that it would be a complete disaster, why can’t you just let it go!?” Jun is exasperated. 

“You said you’ll take me,” Minghao says simply, and Jun wants to pull his hair out. 

If there’s anything Jun has learned, it was that Minghao was the most persistent person he’s ever had the displeasure of knowing. 

“...and honestly it doesn’t sit right with me, leaving you here when I know you could die from whatever poisoning they keep here with all these pesticides. All this knowledge will make me feel like I’m some kind of accessory to a crime or something,” Minghao mutters, and Jun sighs. 

“Minghao. As much as I’d _love_ to take you the 5 meters it takes to get to the administrator’s office, I really can’t. So unless you’ve got an idea that doesn’t involve getting the entire school wanting to marry me, it’s not happening,” Jun raises an eyebrow and crosses his hands together. 

Minghao hums in contemplation, and Jun figures this probably the time that Minghao will finally give up and decide it isn’t worth it, Minghao snaps his fingers in an “aha!” moment.

“Wait… the shades are just to make sure you don’t have eye contact right?” Minghao confirms, and Jun makes a small assertive sound. 

“Then you could use mine!” Minghao says brightly, and Jun’s eyes widen.

“W-wait a minute, are you sure that’s okay? Aren’t they...special sunglasses?” Jun asks worriedly.

“Huh? Nope. They’re just regular sunglasses. I only wear them because I need a way to subtly tell people I’m blind, and also to hide my eye color. I heard that they could be kinda unsettling,” Minghao explains, but Jun still looks uneasy.

“...I’ve never actually tried wearing shades other than the one’s Wonwoo gave me...I’m not sure if this will work…” Jun trails off,.

“If the curse only takes effect if you make eye contact for 10 seconds, then as long as your eyes are covered it should be fine. My shades are pretty high quality, and the tint is so dark that you can’t see anything through them… or so they say,” Minghao tacks on at the end. 

That does not ease Jun’s mind at all. 

“Come on, it’s worth a shot. It’s the best we’ve got other than me blind folding you with a tie and making us both unable to see,” Minghao urges Jun, and Jun winces.

“Yeah I’d rather not come out of the closet with a blindfold over my eyes. I already have a shitty reputation in this school,” Jun shudders. 

“So will you try it?” Minghao asks hopefully.

Jun hasn’t interacted with another person for this long in awhile, and Minghao’s persistence was definitely wearing him down. 

“...Okay fine,” Jun sighs in defeat.

“But if this goes bad, I’m blaming you.”

“If people start swooning over you just close your eyes. I’m sure you can do that in under 10 seconds, and then we’ll figure it out then,” Minghao is oddly optimistic about all this. 

Probably because he’s not the one who’s going to get mobbed if this doesn’t work. 

As they stand face to face, watching Minghao take off the sunglasses feels like a bigger deal than it should be.

“...I’m not exactly sure what my eyes look like...because, you know, blind… though I’ve heard people say they were kinda creepy. But I think that it would be easier to explain my weird eye color than people falling in love with you,” Minghao laughs, but Jun could tell that his eye color was something that made Minghao nervous. 

Even if Minghao couldn’t see it, Jun gives him a reassuring smile. Force of habit.

“I’m sure it will be fine!” Jun tries that optimism Minghao was giving him earlier, and Minghao gives a small smile of his own.

Slowly, he reaches up to his face to take off the accessory from his face.

Jun gasps, and Minghao flinches.

Minghao looks like a kicked puppy.

“...They’re that bad huh?”

Jun shakes his head, but then remembers that Minghao can’t see it and says a long string of No’s. 

“No way Minghao… they’re actually really really pretty,” Jun says in amazement. 

Jun cannot count how many times someone has called his eyes pretty. Hell, just this morning that was the first thing Jeonghan said under the curse.

But Minghao’s were _pretty._

They were white… but at the same time not exactly white. It seemed to almost shine, even under the dull light of the supply closet. Maybe the colors were closer to silver. It had a shimmery shiny quality to them, when you would usually expect a dull and blank look. Even if Jun didn’t know that Minghao was under a curse, he would have definitely thought they were kinda magical in a way. Jun wonders if they were to go into sunlight if his eyes would make some kind of prism and form a rainbow something-

“-Jun are you listening?” Minghao repeats, and Jun jumps.

“O-oh right!” Jun is glad that Minghao can’t see his blush as he realized he had gone on a tangent in his brain about Minghao’s eyes. 

He takes the frames and places them on his face. 

“You ready?” Minghao asks.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Shall we?” Jun says, holding up his arm like a gentleman. Now without the glasses, Jun can clearly see Minghao’s eye roll as he wraps an arm around Jun’s, his “koala mode” activated.

“I’m probably going to get in trouble for taking so long…” Minghao mutters, and with a last prayer that this will work out, Jun pushes the door to the supply closet open.


	6. Chapter 6

The good news was that the sunglasses did work. Jun just wished that he didn’t have to learn this fact through walking an entire hallway of college students, being stared at like a pack of hyenas.

_“Isn’t that Wen Junhui? Looks like he’s back to his ways isn’t he?”_

_“Look at that cutie hanging on his arm. Is that his new boy toy? Poor kid.”_

_“They came out of the closet…Guess Jun just couldn’t keep it in huh.”_

As much as Jun didn’t really care about what they had said because he had put this on himself, he does feel slightly ashamed that he had brought Minghao into this.

A big reason why Jun didn’t want to take him was his curse, but he also didn’t want the cruelty of the university grapevine to take hold of Minghao, especially on his first day when he could have had a fresh start.

Minghao might have been too strong willed for Jun and all they’ve been doing since they’ve met was argue, but Minghao didn’t deserve to be a victim to the rumors. Jun wouldn’t wish that on anybody.

Sometimes Jun wonders if this was worse than the curse.

His hand holding Minghao’s twitches. Jun’s first reaction was to let go of Minghao’s hand so that they would be under less scrutiny, but then reminds himself that he needs to be able to guide Minghao. Instead, Jun keeps his eyes trained to the floor and tugs on Minghao’s hand a bit so they could get through faster.

But then Minghao had stopped walking.

_Wait is he…?_

Jun’s eyes widen when he looks back and realizes that Minghao had stopped to pin the whispering students with an icy glare. Especially now with Minghao’s eyes in full view without the shades to cover them up, he looked even more intimidating just staring down at them.

The students’ whispering quiet down when they realize that the pair have caught them.

“Oh no, don’t shut up for our sakes! Continue your bullshit. Make sure to finish everything before we go,” Minghao says sarcastically.

The students were not used to confrontation as they tried to avoid looking into Minghao’s eyes.

“Was that all you guys got? Because it would be _such a waste_ if you still have more shit to say after all of this. We’re giving you the chance to talk,” Minghao does not let up, and the students look like they’re about ready to break down and cry.

“Hmph, getting stage fright? Go figure,” Minghao drawls, and Jun decides to step in.

“Minghao it’s okay… let’s just go. You were already late remember?” Jun murmurs in a pacifying tone. If they don’t leave, ONE of them was going to burst into tears and create a huge commotion, and that wasn’t the ideal for Jun right now. He’s had enough attention for one day.

Minghao looks like he wants to argue further, but realizes that Jun is right and clicks his tongue.

“...Alright fine. But just because we’re in a rush. Let’s go,” Minghao sighs, lifting his arm for Jun to take again.

Jun gives the students a signal to take the chance and leave, and this was probably the first time that they actually give him a look of gratitude before scurrying away, figurative tails between their legs.

“Those kinds of people who are too dumb to tell their mouths to lower their voices usually get terrified when put in their place. They wouldn’t survive a minute at AL1,” Minghao scoffs. Beside him, Jun keeps silent as he navigates the hall.

“And you! Why do you just let them talk all over you! It’s because you don’t say anything that they get more brave and run their mouths,” Minghao admonishes, and Jun just frowns.

“It isn’t worth it,” Jun says simply, making a right, pulling Minghao along.

“Isn’t worth it!? They’re out here spreading lies and it starts like that, but if you don’t cut it at the root, it just gets bigger and-”

“It isn’t like they’re lying.”

Minghao pauses at that, confusion evident in his features.

“What?”

Jun sighs in frustration. He’s so tired already, he just wants to go home and sleep.

“...Please just drop it. I don’t want to talk about this right now. Anyways, we’re here,” Jun moves behind Minghao to put both of his hands on the younger’s shoulders, positioning him right in front of the door. He knocks twice, and when he hears a gruff voice from inside telling them to come in, he smiles brightly at Minghao.

“Oh lookie, the head is already in there. Go get em tiger!” Jun cheers, ready to leave, but Minghao managers to grab hold the ends of his shirt.

“You aren’t going anywhere!”

Jun groans. Of course it’s not going to be that easy.

“What more do you want from me!? And let go of the shirt. If you like it so much I’ll tell you where to buy it, but stop trying to undress me in the hallway,” Jun complains, fixing the buttons. Minghao blushes and quickly let’s go, muttering a small sorry.

“Alright, so what’s the problem why won’t you let me leave?” Jun raises an eyebrow. Minghao looks uncomfortable and says something under his breath that Jun doesn’t quite catch.

“I’m going to need to hear a bass boosted version of whatever you just said,” Jun deadpans, and Minghao looks shy.

“...I don’t want to go in alone.”

“...You can’t see it but I’m staring at you in disbelief.”

“What’s wrong with what I said!? People can get shy!”

“There’s some serious Jekyll and Hyde situation going on with you right now,because, correct me if I’m wrong, you just challenged my schoolmates to some kind of fight literally a few minutes ago. You cannot tell me that you need me to hold your hand while you talk to the big scary adult,” Jun says.

“That’s different!” Minghao insists.

Jun is still unconvinced, and therefore it was time for Minghao to use his secret weapon.

“Well even if you wanted to leave, you can’t,” Minghao tells him matter of factly, holding out an item that was _very familiar_ to Jun.

“My phone! When did you-” And then Jun remembers the supply closet, where Minghao had snatched the phone right from his hands and Jun so busy thinking about other things, it had completely slipped his mind. Jun curses under his breath and Minghao smiles smugly.

“After you?”

Jun narrows his eyes and walks into the administrator’s office wordlessly.

If Jun “forgot” to hold the door open for Minghao and he bumps his head against the door, well no one can prove it was on purpose, but Jun would definitely say he deserved it.


	7. Chapter 7

The person in the office smiles as they hear the door open, but their face falters when they see Jun’s face. It was honestly kind of amusing.

“Junhui? Why are you here?” The woman at the desk asks nervously, and Jun grins.

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’m not here for me this time. I’m here for this kid,” Jun steps to the side, revealing Minghao, who suddenly looks much smaller than when Jun had previously seen him.

“...H-hi…” Minghao says meekly, his voice very soft and whispery.

It makes Jun snort, and Minghao steps on his foot _hard._

The admin doesn’t seem to catch on though, because she just gives Minghao a gentle and kind smile.

“Oh it’s alright sweetie,we’re happy to have you here! Welcome to our humble institution!”

“I’m happy to be here. The campus seems nice,” Minghao comments, and Jun rolls eyes. Not like Minghao was insulting the school and how much he does not want to be here at all a few minutes ago.

“It is! If you head to the back garden, we have the most beautiful- o-oh… I’m sorry…” The woman trails off as she realizes who she’s talking to, and Minghao gives a forced smile.

“It’s alright.”

The conversation becomes awkward real quick after the lady’s blunder, and Jun realizes now that it was a good thing he was here.

“Well anyways, if you’re going to give Minghao the usual shtick, I suppose you can start now and we’ll get out of your hair,” Jun smiles, and the woman gives an annoyed look, before shuffling through her files.

“Ah yes… so this is your schedule…” She hands Minghao some papers, which Minghao takes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know how make a file using braille but…”

“It’s fine, it isn’t like I can read it. It’s a common misconception, but not all blind people can read braille,” Minghao shrugs, and the woman blinks.

“O-oh…I see.”

Jun counts a strike two for this person in making this conversation hopeless.

“Ah well with technology these days, there’s those voice notes and stuff! And if that doesn’t work, well, I can always lend you my beautiful voice,” Jun winks and Minghao punches him very lightly in the arm, Jun nudges back and they would have probably done this for awhile if the person in front of them didn’t clear their throat.

“As you know, there are some classes that may be…challenging for you. I just want to know if you are aware of that? Because if you want to make the decision to shift courses, then-”

“-Yes ma’m with all due respect, I’m well aware. I appreciate the concern but I’m sure that as long as the my grades check out, that shouldn’t be a problem right? You can leave the rest to me,” Minghao was starting to get annoyed and it was showing in his voice, so Jun subtly squeezes Minghao’s wrist to reign it in. Thankfully, Minghao doesn’t push it.

“Well, if you say you can handle it, then I suppose that’s okay… we also have one more matter to settle…” The admin looks over what Jun presumes is Minghao’s file, and she points to one specific part.

“The address you input here… Gangnam is quite far from the campus…” At the mention of the district, Minghao tenses, but nods.

“It will be difficult for you if you were to travel that distance everyday. Not to mention, your schedule is all over the place. I suggest that you might want to think of living in one of the dorms near here,” She picks up a brochure that she hands to Minghao, but one Jun immediately snatches so he could read it out loud.

“Ooooh…you might wanna update the material… most of these dorms are full because the semester has long started,” Jun whistles, and Minghao sighs.

“I don’t really care what dorm, as long as I have a place to sleep,” Minghao answers honestly, and the woman frowns as she reads through the list as well.

“...There’s an opening in dorm 20... although…” She trails off hesitantly, and Minghao looks up.

“What’s wrong with dorm 20?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it-”

“-Dorm 20 is mine,” Jun chirps from beside him and Minghao turns as if to ask for confirmation.

“It’s alright, I’m sure I could find more options…” The woman says, and Minghao tilts his head.

“I did say I was okay with any dorm. Beggars can’t be choosers.”

“Ah well, you’ll need to ask Jun here. He was the one who requested to be alone,” She explains, and Minghao turns to Jun.

He looks at Jun expectantly despite not properly seeing Jun. He looks at him the same way the stray cats Jun feeds look at him, as if Jun was put on this earth for their own convenience, and Jun sighs.

Life is cruel to poor Jun. Guess he can’t get away no matter how hard he tries. Although he supposes that this could work out for him as well.

“I’m alright with it.”

The lady at the desk widens her eyes.

“R-really? You haven’t had a roommate since…”

Jun gestures carelessly.

“It’s fine. We kinda know each other already anyways.”

“Okay then, I’ll let them know.”

She stamps an official looking seal to the paper and files them into one folder.

There’s no escape now.

Jun and Minghao were officially roommates.


	8. Chapter 8

“And you’re officially enrolled,” The lady at the desk announces, and Minghao nods, hugging the files close to his chest.

“You be safe now… and Jun… I trust that Minghao will not be troubled,” The woman aims the last part at him full, of mistrust in her gaze. The unsaid _by you_ makes Jun wants to roll his eyes.

Jun just nods to shut her up, but Minghao is doing that staring thing again, and this time at her. Similar to the students outside, she also fidgets under Minghao’s cold eyes. Then Minghao smiles pleasantly.

“...Why would I be troubled?” Minghao asks in a sweet tone, and the admin is caught off guard at the question.

“Well…you know…” She says vaguely, and Minghao tilts his head innocently.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m asking.”

“I just meant… I’m sure you don’t know each other well enough so…”

“Oh. And you think that Jun will do something bad to me?” Minghao does not sound accusing. He just sounds like someone giving a simple observation, but that just made the woman look bad now.

“...Never mind that. You both should get going if you want to have enough time to move in properly,” The woman answers in a clipped tone, her mood souring compared to when they first got in here.

Sometimes, just a few more extra questions where they need explain themselves is all that's needed for the person to expose themselves.

Minghao looks at her as if amused, but then gives a slight bow. Jun quickly follows suit and they move to leave the room.

“...by the way, I suggest you might want to change the color of your contact lenses,” She calls out before they leave. They don’t answer, already leaving the room behind now that they got what they needed.

“...So we are _not_ going to do that right?” Jun says lightly, stretching his arms over his head.

Minghao glares, and Jun wonders if he got offended by Jun saying “we,” so casually and was about to take it back, but then Minghao crosses his arms indignantly.

“I don’t need _you_ to tell _me_ what to do. It’s already a given that we’re not going to do that,” Minghao smirks, and Jun laughs.

“So does that mean I get to keep the shades?”

The response was a light smack on his shoulder, and then Minghao keeps his hand there as they continue walking to the dorms.

* * *

“And here we are,” Jun says, guiding Minghao into the dorm. And making a dramatic sweep of the room.

Minghao pauses at the entrance and ponders for a moment before turning to Jun.

“...Do you want me to say something?” Minghao asks, having a feeling that Jun is pouting for some reason.

“No it’s fine. Just believe in the fact that I keep the dorm clean and appreciate my efforts, since no one does when they come in,” Jun sighs, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the side.

“I thought you didn’t have roommates?” Minghao questions, feeling around the room without Jun’s help so that he could navigate himself. He feels the plush cushion of the sofa, and plops down with a sigh.

“Who said they were roommates?” Jun mentions offhandedly, and Minghao freezes.

“You were wondering what everyone was whispering about right? Well they’re right,” Jun shrugs and Minghao leans against the couch.

“Are you still going to bring people over even when I’m here?” Minghao asks.

“No I don’t do that anymore. Don’t know if you’ve realized that I do not really talk to people, nor do people want to talk to me,” Jun says, and Minghao fiddles with his bangs.

“Then I don’t really care. Honestly, even if you still did things like that I wouldn’t care as long as you don’t do it where I can hear. I already lost one sense, don’t destroy the one I have left,” Minghao blows away at the strands of his bangs until they’re away from his face.

“...Doesn’t change the fact that students basically implied you were a manslut to your face. If they were wrong, they’re assholes. If they were right, they’re still assholes,” Minghao clicks his tongue.

“...and that woman at the administration office! What was her deal? Aren’t adults supposed to be less… _that!?_ ”

Jun realizes that he may have accidentally flipped a switch in Minghao that magically turns Minghao’s whole vocabulary into complaints.

“They always treat me like that once they find out I’m blind too. Suddenly I’m weak and fragile and can’t defend myself and then they don’t want to say anything in fear that they’re offending me, when that in itself is offensive!” Minghao has completely made himself at home on Jun’s couch.

“You a tea or a coffee person?” Jun asks instead, and Minghao pauses in his rant to scrunch his nose.

“Tea.”

“Oh that’s good because there’s no coffee under this roof… alright continue,” Jun makes a gesture as he navigates into the kitchen, Minghao’s rants still going.

It was oddly calming to listen to. Minghao’s voice had a gentle quality where even if he was cursing, it sounded sweet, and while Jun moved around it was almost like having a podcast in the background.

Jun had forgotten what it sounded like to have people in the dorm.

At one point, Minghao had gotten so worked up, he had already switched to Chinese to give more points.

* * *

“...and I already get shit for choosing to stay in an art related course because of my ‘condition,’ as if I didn’t produce really beautiful plates consistently for the past 2 years… they should have known by now that blindness wouldn’t stop me,” Minghao tries to put down the cup of tea, but then stops in midair not knowing where the table was. He decides instead to hold it, gathering warmth by cupping it in his hands.

“Is that what happened in your old school?” Jun decides to take a risk and ask that question, hugging a cushion as he sits cross legged next to Minghao on the one piece of furniture they owned.

His new roommate quiets down, and Jun realizes that people who say that you can’t really see emotions in the eyes are completely wrong, or they have not seen Minghao.

“...I don’t know what is it that you know about AL1. It’s a kind of school you wouldn’t care for unless you’re actively in to that kind of scene. But it’s an elite school specializing in the arts. It’s so hard to get in there. The environment…it’s _extremely_ competitive,” Minghao explains, and Jun hums.

“But you got in there right?”

Minghao’s beam of pride is all the answer Jun needs, but then his face falls.

“I might have mentioned it already, or maybe you’ve figured it out… but the competition isn’t friendly. You don’t make friends. Friends there are stepping stones or doormats to be walked all over. If you slack off even once, you’re screwed,” Minghao continues seriously.

Well that explains Minghao’s personality to Jun. It’s no wonder this kid looks ready to fight a thousand bulls all the time.

“I was actually doing alright though. At least…until the curse. And they were certainly quick to kick me out,” Minghao glowers at the memory.

“When it first happened, the first thing they asked wasn’t even if it could be cured. They asked what was I going to do now. Can you _believe that?_ They might as well have thrown my shit down the road and it would have been more subtle,” Minghao hisses, taking a gulp of the tea, and regretting it when it was MUCH more hotter than he thought.

Minghao sticks his tongue out as he tries to blow his own tongue and Jun is not ashamed in laughing, even when Minghao points a glare his way.

“I was late into the semester because there was no university that would take me. I refuse to go to any other path other than my own. Finally, they decided to accept me here, although as you can tell, they aren’t too happy about having to accommodate me… but I’ll show them. I’ve never been regular, and quite frankly this is very on brand for me. I’ll be fine,” Minghao says confidently, and Jun has a sense of admiration for much fight Minghao has in him.

Yeah, all those people were idiots to think that Minghao was weak. Jun was kinda jealous of people who seemed to know exactly what they were doing and then a _ctually doing it._

Kinda made Jun want to see him succeed.

“Well, if you need help or anything, my room is down the hall. Don’t know anything about art but I can like…tell the colors apart at least,” Jun offers, and Minghao looks at him suspicious.

“You’d actually help me?”

“Sure, why not? Isn’t like I’ve got that much to do. And since you artsy people stay inside all day to work on your lil projects, while I do not leave the house, you would probably end up ordering me around anyways,” Jun raises an eyebrow, and Minghao laughs sheepishly.

“So you’ve noticed. Sorry, side effect of having no friends. I haven’t spoken to someone I didn’t hate for a long time,” Minghao admits, and Jun gasps.

“Wait…did my ears deceive me… did you… did you just say you _liked_ me?” Jun stretches each syllable and Minghao turns red.

“I tolerate you at most,” Minghao declares stubbornly, and Jun grins.

“Whatever you say Haohao!” Jun sing songs, and Jun didn’t know if it was possible, but Minghao becomes even redder.

“D-don’t call me that! That’s so gross!” Minghao exclaims, attempting to throw a pillow at Jun but uh…maybe missing the mark a bit, as Jun watches the pillow soar past him and knocking down a vase to the floor.

Both Minghao and Jun wince at the sound, although Jun had the ability to see his precious vase (the first thing he actually brought into this dorm!) in pieces.

“...is it bad?” Minghao asks meekly and Jun clicks his tongue.

“I am now allowed to call you Haohao and you cannot object.”

“...”

“Also, you’re going to help me fix that one of these days.”

“But I just moved in!” Minghao jumps. He’s so worked up, he forgets he still held a cup in his hands that crashes to the floor, the second sound of something breaking he hears today.

Jun stares extra intensely at Minghao so he could feel it.

Minghao slumps in defeat, no way out of it.

“...Haohao will buy you some glue and help you fix that.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey, are you decent?” Jun knocks on the door to Minghao’s room, and when he hears the muffled “come in!” he cracks the door open.

When Jun spots Minghao sitting on the bed, he gives a fake gasp and exaggerated a terrified scream.

“Ohmygod Minghao I asked if you were decent! Oh wait… that’s just your regular face,” Jun laughs at his own joke, and Minghao looks like he’s tempted to throw another item at Jun’s face.

“What do you want now?” Minghao glares, taking out the last article of clothing from his bag.

Jun notices that Minghao doesn’t really have that many items with him. When Jun and Chan had first moved into the dorm, Chan’s mom had basically packed the entire house AND probably the neighbor’s house too with the amount of things that was in the bag. Jun’s shoulders actually HURT.

“Well I _was_ going to ask what you wanted for dinner, but if you’re going to be like that…” Jun tsks, and Minghao zips his bag closed and shucks it under the bed.

“Let me reword it then. To what do I owe the _pleasure_?” Minghao says sarcastically. Jun decides to let that one go though, taking off Minghao’s shades and basically throwing himself on Minghao’s bed. Jun was clearly heavier then Minghao, and there was something kinda funny to Jun seeing Minghao bounce like a child on a trampoline, especially when Minghao shoots a glower that clearly says _“You’re lucky you’re buying the food.”_

“Right… So food. I’m too lazy to cook today, so I’m giving you the choice for delivery. We can have Pizza, or YMMD’s,” Jun offers, and Minghao turns to him in interest.

“What’s YMMD’s?”

“Oh, still Pizza, but I needed to make it seem like we actually had options here. Makes dinner seem interesting,” Jun laughs, and this time Minghao smacks him with a pillow.

“You think you’re so funny Wen.”

“But for real though, I do need to know what Pizza you want. You seem like one of those health conscious people, so I want to know you won’t faint at the sight of extra cheese,” Jun leans on his arms as he looks up at his companion, who hums in contemplation.

“...You know what, order whatever you want. No use trying to make a pizza healthy. Wouldn’t be as enjoyable either,” Minghao shrugs, and Jun nods.

“Alright then! I’ll make the call,” Jun announces, picking up his phone and dialing the number.

“Hello and thank you for calling YMMD’s Pizza! Where our pizza’s are hotter than your dawn! What can I get you?” The shrill voice on the line is surprisingly loud on Jun’s ears as he accidentally pressed the speaker button. Even Minghao winces at the sudden intrusion of the new voice.

Jun doesn’t bother turning off the speaker, instead throwing the phone to the mattress, continuing to lounge about on Minghao’s bed.

“Right, I’d like to order one-”

“-Junie? Is that you!? Ah, I haven’t heard from you in ever! You said you’d call me back…” The girl on the line cuts him off, and Minghao is suddenly interested in the phone call.

“Uh yes… I … lost my phone,” Jun makes up an excuse.

“Then what are you using to call?”

Minghao looks like he’s losing a try not to laugh challenge as Jun flushes red.

“...This is my…friend’s phone. That reminds me. We’d like to order one Supreme Summer Pizza and then and a box of Cheesy fries,” Jun quickly moves to the actual order, trying to avoid the topic all together.

“An SSP and some Cheesy fries… gotcha… then why didn’t you come to the restaurant!? I even see Chan every once in awhile you know!” The girl complains and Jun cringes. Guess she didn’t forget after all.

“I’ve been busy babe. Really busy. Actually even now I’m super busy, so I really wish I could stay on the line with you longer, but if you got my order, I’m going to go now,” Jun hopes the rush isn’t noticeable.

Minghao just continues to snicker silently, and Jun could do nothing about it.

“Yeah I’ve got your order. Just send the address after the call and we’ll have someone deliver it… Oh Junie… I guess that one week was just a dream… could I hear your voice calling my name one last time?” The girl sighs, and Minghao looks like he’s turning red from holding in giggles.

“... your name should be angel because that’s what I hear when your voice reaches my ears,” Jun says charmingly, and the girl coos.

“J-Junie I-”

“-Okay I gotta go it was nice catching up, bye!” Jun cuts the call, and there’s 5 seconds of silence as Jun stares at the phone in fear that she would call back.

“...”

“...”

“...you didn’t have any idea what her name was, did you?”

“The important part was that she got our order.”

“...Junie.”

”Don’t start this Minghao.”

“Junie… JUNIE! HAHAHAHA-”

Oh goodie, Jun is once again treated to one of those 5 minute laughters that Minghao does at his expense. He was starting to see a pattern here.

“Are you done?” Jun tries not to whine or else Minghao would probably make fun of him even more, and Minghao clutches his chest.

“I don’t know JUNIE am I? And what would my name be based on my voice that reaches your ears?” Minghao’s teasing is relentless, and Jun puts the pillow Minghao had thrown over his head and gives a muffled scream.

After awhile, Minghao gets tired of the teasing, although he still whispers “Junie” and giggles like a preschooler from time to time.

“...Hey, who’s Chan by the way?” Minghao asks curiously, remembering the name the girl on the phone had mentioned.

Jun looks up from his phone.

“Oh you heard that?” Jun is surprised how closely Minghao had paid attention.

“Is he like one of your exes or something? But you don’t have to say,” Minghao adds quickly in case he overstepped his boundaries.

“Ex? Ha, definitely not. And don’t worry about it, it isn’t really anything super bad. He’s kinda like my little brother cuz his family took care of me when I moved to Korea. He was also my roommate,” Jun explains.

“I thought you didn’t have a roommate?” Minghao frowns, and Jun rubs the back of his nape.

“Well… I actually had 2. The first one was Chan. He was my longest roommate, but then the curse happened and…” Jun trails off, and Minghao gives a look of sympathy.

“Must have been a weird experience seeing basically your little brother like that…” Minghao comments, and Jun sighs.

“It was for the best for us to stop being roommates anyways. Especially in the mornings. Sometimes I’d forget to cover my eyes and he’d be there you know? I didn’t want to risk any more crazy mornings.”

“Is that why you accepted me as a roommate so easily?” Minghao voices out loud, and Jun makes a sound of agreement.

“I saw the list and the dorms were getting pretty full. I had requested to be in a room alone, but soon there might come a point where I’d be required to have a roommate. I figured my safest bet would be having you,” Jun admits, and Minghao crosses his legs on the bed.

“I’m safe because I’m blind and can’t be affected by the curse you mean,” Minghao states, and Jun nudges him with his foot.

“You don’t have to say it like that! You make it sound like that’s all you are.”

“What? It’s not like you chose me for my pleasing personality,” Minghao say simply, and Jun frowns.

“Your personality is fine Haohao. Honestly it’s actually kinda refreshing. If I really didn’t like you, trust me, we wouldn’t be here right now,” Jun refers to their position on Minghao’s bed where they’re casually talking.

“In one day I can already say you have so many colors, that your curse is not even the most interesting thing about you. If people can’t handle who you are, then that’s their loss,” Jun says simply.

Minghao looks away to hide the blush that was threatening to break on his cheeks.

“...Thanks Junie. That actually wasn’t so bad.”

“Hey, I can say nice things once in awhile!” Jun huffs, and Minghao laughs mischievously.

“Apparently not to girls over the phone.”

“I’m never answering phone calls in front of you ever again,” Jun groans.

“Hey you can’t blame me. I don’t have much to see, so might as well utilize my other senses, and you were here,” Minghao laughs.

“I’ve got another question though,” Minghao brings up, and Jun raises an eyebrow.

“You really want to get to know good ol Wen Junhui huh? Are you becoming interested in me?”

Minghao ignores that and keep going. (he does blush a little redder though)

“You said Chan was your first roommate. Who was the second?”

It was something that was bothering Minghao, because Jun had barely mentioned him at all. And because Jun had answered his previous question, Minghao had gotten more confident to ask.

Jun goes silent, and that confirms it to Minghao that there was a story there that Jun didn’t want to talk about. That sparks Minghao’s curiosity even more.

But Minghao also knows when to stop. It wasn’t right to pry after all. But Minghao stores this information in the back of his mind for future reference.

“...I think the food might be here soon. Help me to the living room?” Minghao requests, holding out his hand hesitantly.

There was still a pause of silence, and Minghao is scared that maybe he pissed off Jun enough that he decided to just silently leave the room or something, but finally, Minghao feels the warmth of a hand on his own.

Minghao was not prepared, and he yelps at the sudden contact. Finally he hears Jun’s amused chuckle, and a part of Minghao is relieved that Jun didn’t sound mad.

Just because Minghao didn’t want to fight with his roommate on the first day of course.

* * *

Minghao and Jun are talking in the living room when the delivery man knocks on the door, and Jun goes to answer it, but then Minghao tackles him to the ground.

“Minghao what the hell!?” Jun complains at the sudden weight on his back.

“Don’t what the hell me! Did you not realize you left the sunglasses in my room?” Minghao hisses, and Jun’s eyes widen.

“Shit,” Jun mutters, and Minghao gets off him so he could bolt to the room and go get them.

When they open the door, the delivery man takes in their flustered appearance and their rumpled clothes, as well as Jun’s rapid breathing, and gives them a suspicious look.

Jun is thankful that Minghao does not have to witness this, or he might just try and fight the pizza guy.

“Tch you kids… finish the pizza first before heading to dessert will ya?” The man winks as he hands over the order, and Jun almost drops the bills.

The guy is already on his way before Jun could explain anything.

“What did he say?” Minghao’s head pokes out from Jun’s shoulder. He hadn’t quite heard the exchange, which Jun is thankful for.

“...he said enjoy the pizza,” Jun answers stiffly.

“Hm. Did he say something about dessert too? That would be good. Let’s have some after this yeah?” Minghao says, and with the conversation with the pizza guy still on Jun’s mind, Minghao’s statement promptly made Jun choke on his own spit.

“Geez Jun, be more careful!” Minghao complains, patting him on the back as they sit at the living room with their food in between them.

“S-sorry…j-just breathed wrong…” Jun coughs, urging his windpipe to clear.

“Honestly Jun. You almost made the pizza guy become a total creep because you forgot.. how did you even survive this long?” Minghao huffs.

Jun is once again glad that at least no matter how much he blushes, Minghao wouldn’t be able to see. Because it was very rare for Jun to make mistakes like that.

It was just so easy to get distracted by Minghao.

“Wonder if this is going to be a reoccurring theme now that I’m here…” Minghao thinks aloud, and Jun gulps as he opens up the pizza box.

He hopes not. Or else Jun is screwed.

And thus started his life living with Xu Minghao.


	10. Chapter 10

"Knock knock!" Jun calls, barging into the classroom without actually physically knocking. 

  
Minghao clicks his tongue and glares up at Jun, which would have been more effective if the glare hit his target. Sadly, it just ends up being cute as he glares somewhere to the left of the male.

  
"Hey Jun!" Vernon, one of Minghao's classmates greets enthusiastically as Jun comes jogging towards their desks.

  
"I see you're here to pick up your boyfriend," Seungkwan, Vernon's boyfriend teases, and Venron nudges him when Jun gives a glare.

  
"Tch, this guy? My boyfriend? In his dreams," Minghao scoffs, but hands over his stuff to Jun that he willingly takes.

  
"Yes...that's totally not boyfriend culture at all... Nonie why don't YOU do that?" Seungkwan aims to the boy who shrugs.

"I'd love to do that if your bag didn't weigh like you were planning to leave home for 15 years," Vernon replies simply, which sparks another argument between the couple, until Seungkwan realizes that the two chinese students are still there and staring at them.

  
"Hahaha ignore him... you know how he is," Seungkwan smiles, ignoring Vernon's "but you started it!"

  
"It really is sweet though! You dropped off Minghao and picked him up consistently for the 2 past weeks. That's longer than the usual time it takes to show someone around," Seungkwan brings up, and both boys blush.

  
"Y-yeah well you know how much of a pain it would be to fill up the forms for a new roommate if he died?" Jun snorts, and Minghao rolls his eyes.

  
"And god forbid this guy writes more than 3 words. He'd misspell his own name."

  
"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

  
Veenon and Seungkwan watches them like you would a tennis match.

  
"Damn, they're worse than us," Vernon comments, and Seungkwan nods in agreement. 

  
"That was OUR thing," Seungkwan huffs in a low voice, but in a louder one addresses the two.

  
"Um... anyways. Since it's been about 2 weeks since Minghao has been here, me and Vernon here were planning to have a little welcoming party!"

Seungkwan says, and Minghao looks puzzled, like Seungkwan spoke in a language he's never heard of before. 

"A party...?" Minghao repeats increadously.

Seungkwan nods enthusiastically, but then Veenon gestures to Minghao's eyes, and Seungkwan realizes his mistake, quickly correcting himself.

  
"I-I mean yes, a party! Just a little hang out. You're super fun to hang out with, and Jun could come along too! It's just a pretty small group, but I'm sure they'll like you a lot and they'll love having any excuse for a party," Seungkwan laughs.

  
"Haha...I think I'll pass. The only party I like is one of 4 in this new video game I downloaded. Minghao could definitely go though," Jun makes a joke, but Minghao doesn't look too happy about the idea.  
Seungkwan tilts his head in confusion.

  
"You don't want to go? I could have sworn you used to be a party person Jun..."

Jun gives a laugh, and he hopes that the discomfort doesn't show on his face. Just a smile should convince them. However Minghao, who can't see his face but has already memorized the little changes in Jun's voice by now, figures it our that Jun isn't really all that comfortable right now.

"Er...maybe next time Kwan. I promised this guy I'd help repair his precious vase tonight. It's kinda long overdue," Minghao butts in, and Seungkwan's shoulders sag in disappointment.

"It's a plan we sprung up suddenly, that's understandable," Vernon, who's been quiet throughout this entire exchange speaks up, putting a comforting hand on Seungkwan's shoulder.

  
"But we can take a raincheck yeah? Maybe sometime this week, when you're more prepared?"

  
Veenom was definitely more quiet of the two and seemed more relaxed, but when he does speak up, he's so firm about it that both Minghao and Jun just couldn't find the right timing to refuse.

  
"...raincheck," Minghao finally agrees, and both younger boys give them warm smiles.

  
"Alright, we're gonna head home," Vernon bows slightly, and Seungkwan gains his energy has he takes Vernon's hand in his own.

"See you on monday Minghao! And goodluck with your vase!" Seungkwan calls out, pulling Vernon along.

  
The pair walk out of the room hand in hand, Seungkwan talking passionately while his counterpart nods along quietly, but clearly listening.   
Jun looks out after them.

A part of Jun's heart longing to have something like that, but something he bitterly knows will never truly have. But a small tugging takes him out of his thoughts as he looks down to the impatient stare of one Xu Minghao.

  
"I'm very confused as why we aren't going home either," Minghao says, and even with Minghao's annoyed tone, Jun can't help but feel warm at Minghao reffering to their tiny dorm as "home. "

  
"Yeah, let's go home," Jun agrees, transferring Minghao's bag to his other shoulder so he could take Minghao's hand comfortably before setting off.

  
At least he had Minghao.

That was the closest he would get, but at least he could make peace with the fact that whatever it was he had with Minghao was real.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jun hand me the midnight blue acryllic," Minghao demands and Jun stares at Minghao's set of artist things like he was looking at all the weapons that were probably being hidden in the president's bunker. 

  
"...how blue is midnight blue?" Jun asks nervously,and Minghao looks annoyed.  
"It's a dark blue."

  
"Uh...there's like... 8 dark blues that I'm looking at right now," Jun replies, and Minghao sighs.

  
"Tsk, how hard is it to find blue!?" Minghao is exasperated, and Jun immediately shuts up.

  
"...sorry..."

  
At this Minghao suddenly feels guilty, as he realizes that Jun was no artist and shouting at him wasn't going to magically make him know the specific names to certain shades.

  
"...No I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you..." Minghao apologizes as he tries to think of another way to get what he means across.

  
"Midnight blue is...it's basically the darkest shade of blue. Like it's name. It's the blue that you'd see really late at night," Minghao explains, and he hears some movement of Jun shuffling around.

  
"Hm... I think I found it," Jun says, handing over the paint to Minghao, who feels around the vase.

  
He runs along the jagged edges where they had glued back the vase haphazardly, and he almost jumps when he feels Jun's hands over his.

  
"Be careful Haohao. You could still cut yourself," Jun warns worriedly, and Minghao blushes. 

  
"Y-you almost gave me a heart attack... why did you even let the blind artist do something like this? Who knows how this vase is going to turn out!?" 

  
"Cuz like you said, you're an artist. Artists make things beautiful, and you being blind doesn't make you any less of an artist," Jun says simply, and Minghao couldn't help but turn even redder at Jun's simple compliments. 

  
They bicker a lot, and for all of Jun's talk about him making fun of Minghao, Jun was definitely his biggest supporter throughout his time here. Never once has Jun treated Minghao's condition as more than what it was.

  
Sure he did things in consideration for Minghao, like reading Minghao's notes for him, or tugging him along when they cross the street, but other than that, it was like Minghao wasn't even blind most of the time. 

  
Even Seungkwan and Vernon, his new friends in his course who were very friendly and kind, would still do that awkward fade out where they tried to filter what they said, scared to offend him.

  
"...Haohao?" Jun asks him again, and Minghao realizes he had zoned out.

  
"...Sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?" Minghao frowns, and Jun chuckles.

  
"I said that the vase is actually turning out quite pretty! Trust me on this one," Jun says brightly, and Minghao can't help but laugh too, Jun's positivity contagious.

  
"I'll take your word for it then," Minghao scratches at his nose without knowing, and Jun laughs again.  
"The color you chose made the vase pretty but, I didn't say to put it on yourself too!" Jun exclaims, taking out a tissue and dabbing at Minghao's nose.   
It catches Minghao off guard yet again, because, knowing Jun, he would have been more likely to START putting paint on Minghao just to mess with him, not being the responsible one wiping it off. The change flusters Minghao a little, who by force of habit, wants to look down at the floor instead of where Jun's face would be. 

  
"Hahaha getting shy Haohao? Usually at this point pre-curse people would be looking into my eyes by now and falling in love with me," Minghao just knows that Jun probably winked flirtatiously while saying this, and Minghao snorts, lightly pushing him aside.  
"Well lucky me, I don't have to go through that nightmare..." Minghao jokes, and then Jun becomes quiet again.

  
"Hey...you... you'll get your sight back again one day right?" Jun asks suddenly, and Minghao pauses.

  
"I hope so," Minghao answers honestly, loosening and tightening his grip on the paint brush.

  
"You've never told me about your curse. I told you that mine is a true love thing... is yours like that too?" Jun asks this hesitantly, worried he might break the peaceful mood they have going on here. 

  
But Minghao feels oddly calm about it. He feels like it isn't really a big deal to say it to Jun. If he couldn't tell it it to Jun, who could he say it to?

  
"Mine isn't like yours... like you said, different people, different curses right?" Minghao starts, and Jun puts down the pain set to give full attention to Minghao.

  
"The person who cursed me... I don't think he's like your Wonwoo guy. Mine was...well let's say he isn't all that nice," Minghao explains, and Jun leans in to hear him better.

  
"It's worse cuz I knew him. Kinda. We were classmates at AL1," Minghao reveals and Jun gasps.  
"Seriously!?" Jun gapes, and Minghao nods.

  
"And I guess it shouldn't be too hard to believe this, but to put it simply, I was an asshole," Minghao admits, and Jun snorts.

  
"Did you get mad at him cuz he didn't know the difference between midnight blue and blue?"  
Minghao squeaks in embarassment. 

  
"Shut UP! You're so annoying!"

  
Jun laughs a bit more, but then urges Minghao to continue, which he does.

  
"In my defense, everyone at AL1 are kinda like assholes and privelaged pricks. Not just me, but this guy too. I would even go far as to say he was probably more sinister than me. At least I didn't pull tricks to pull our classmates down so he could be top," Minghao scowls at the memory.

  
"So what happened? Is that what he did? Did he curse you so he can steal your number 1 spot?" Jun guesses, and Minghao laughs.

  
"Jun you seem to think so highly of me. I wasn't even in the top 3!"

  
"Then what happened? The suspense is KILLING me Haohao!" Jun groans making his body thump on the floor to be extra dramatic and Minghao rolls his eyes. 

  
"Okay. I wasn't in the top 3, but I was definitely a hard worker. I took my tasks very seriously. It was a week before we had to start passing our projects so it was kinda stressful, but he called me out to talk to me alone."

  
Jun's eyes widen.

  
"No way."

  
Minghao continues.

  
"So it turns out the most asshole of assholes LIKED me for some reason, and I remember being very upset about this... I might have said a few words..."  
"MINGHAO YOU DIDN'T-"

  
"I rejected him...kinda harshly. Told him he didn't take the work seriously like I did, that love is useless and I certainly didn't need it, and definitely not HIS LOVE, and that was an unneeded distraction to my goals..."  
"...fuck Minghao I've broken up with 39 people and none of them were that... harsh..."

  
"I'm chill now though!" Minghao says brightly, and Jun gulps. 

  
"So I see he might have cursed both with words AND spells huh?" Jun winces, and Minghao nods.  
"He might be more powerful than Wonwoo... because his curse doesn't actually HAVE a condition..." Minghao trails off and Jun makes a small sound of disbelief.

  
"What do you MEAN no condition?" Jun asks increadously, and Minghao shrugs.

  
"Exactly what I meant. I can't break it on my own. He said that he'll definitely get revenge like I did to him... I'm assuming hell take back the curse when he's satisfied."

  
"WHEN HE'S SATISFIED!?" Jun seethes, becoming angry. 

  
"WHAT'S HIS NAME!? I'LL GO-" Jun looks like he was ready to just walk out of the dorm and punch the daylights out of the first guy he sees,if it wasn't for Minghao holding him back. 

  
"Calm down Jun, it's okay..." Minghao reassures him, and Jun very hesitantly, sits back down.

  
"I don't really know if that's the only way... but basically that's what happened. It's not completely terrible... I mean the experience was humbling," Minghao says, and Jun thinks to hinself.

  
"But you don't deserve this... that can't be the only way," Jun insists, and Minghao shakes his head softly.

  
"If there is another way to break it then I don't know about it..."

  
Now Minghao can't see it, but he feels the aura around Jun change.

  
"We'll figure it out then. We can do that."

  
Minghao widens his eyes.

  
"W-wait... you're what...? You're going to try to find a way to break the curse!?" 

  
Jun makes a small him of affirmation, already goolging for anything that could be useful.

  
"J-Jun it's fine you don't need to waste your time on me..."

  
"-It isn't a waste of time."

  
Jun's voice cuts through the conversation, and it's that deep voice of authority that leaves Minghao frozen. It's the voice of a Jun that was completely serious about something.

  
"To get your eyesight back... it's going to be worth it," Jun says firmly, and Minghao could feel his heart beating fast at Jun's determination, and not just any determination...

  
It was for him. 

  
"The vase is about done right?" Jun asks, changing the subject, and Minghao hears his movement of Jun checking the vase and making a hum of approval.

  
"You did great Minghao. It's really pretty. When the curse is lifted, this could be like a surprise for you. I think you'll like it," Jun says, moving the vase to the windowsill to dry. 

  
Minghao's heart skips again at how Jun is already treating this like the curse will be lifted. 

  
Minghao wants to thank him. He wants to... Minghao doesn't know what he wants to do. He wants to show Jun how happy and touched and thabkful he is by Jun's simple gesture,but Minghao cannot pick an action that would bring all the emotions across.   
Instead, the best Minghao could do was murmur Jun's name in awe. 

  
Seems like Jun understood it somewhat though, because he just smiles to himself when he looks up from his phone.

  
"Go clean up Haohao. Then we could have dinner. I made food this afternoon, we'll just heat it up."

  
Jun looks down to his phone again, if the typing sounds Minghao hears are anything to go by, and he decides to turn and head in the direction of his room to take a shower, rewindomg the conversation in his head, imagining it over and over, trying to visualize it as it happened.

  
Minghaos perception of Jun has always changed frequently. He doesn't even have a basic image of what Jun even looks like.

  
Jun had been "goofy, childish, flirty Jun" for while in Minghao's head, but Minghao haa begun to realize maybe his initial impression was wrong after all.

  
Maybe Jun was cooler than he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, that's all for today. Next meeting I'm going to need those papers and there better be a full essay on them. I do read them, so no more bee movie scripts," The professor upfront drawls, and there are hushed snickers but otherwise no other comments, and the class was adjourned. 

That was one thing that Minghao has yet to get used to in this university. Everyone was so... well Minghao wouldn't exactly say "carefree" as it seems like every person Minghao has talked to sounded dead inside from one too many all nighters, but everyone didn't seem as uptight as the people at AL1.

"Ugh I swear I hate this class way more than I should. Nonie, let me copy your homework," Seungkwan whines, sitting on Minghao's desk casually. He's done this so often that Minghao doesn't even react anymore. Only pushes his notebooks to the right so Seungkwan's butt doesn't wrinkle the pages. (He may not see the wrinkles, but just knowing they were there was enough to bother Minghao.)

"You can't copy this time. I was assigned to Renaissance. You've got Post-impressionist," Vernon points out and Seungkwan sighs.

"They can't be that different! So they're a few years apart, it's still the same art right?" Seungkwan says, and Minghao scoffs.

"More like a few centuries apart."

"But they all look the same!" Seungkwan complains.

"Kwan... it's like... remember when YOLO was a thing back in 2012? You think you won't get some weird looks if you started saying YOLO again?" Vernon explains patiently, and Seungkwan audibly cringes. 

"Okay, I think I see what you mean."

"But add a lot more years in between. So it's like... a mega cringe," Vernon adds.

Minghao has yet to understand the way Vernon and Seungkwan converse, but he supposes the important part was that it got the message across. 

The Minghao of before would have probably blown a fuse at the way Seungkwan was acting, seething that he shouldn't treat art like it was a bother, and you shouldn't be comparing the world's greatest creations of man to YOLO of all things! But Minghao has certainly learned to be less uptight.

Maybe pre-curse Minghao would have shouted at Seungkwan to get out of the course if he couldn't appreciate it. But Minghao who now knows Seungkwan, knows that Seungkwan's strengths lied elsewhere, and that Seungkwan DID take his studies studies seriously. They both did actually, just not as intense as the people Minghao had been with before. 

Minghao wasn't lying to Jun when he said that this whole experience was somewhat humbling in a way. 

While it isn't like Minghao would jump from the rooftops recommending everyone to be blind to attain some form of enlightenment, it was an unexpected silverlining to all of this. 

"Anyways, enough of school shit. Leave the school shit at school! More importantly, Minghao. You've been avoiding our promise to hang out with us!" Seungkwan huffs, and Minghao gives a guilty look. 

He was right. Vernon and Seungkwan had invited them last time, but the plan had never really pushed through. Minghao has been actively pushing back each time, and now before you even knew it, another 2 weeks have already passed. Not only that, but exam week was coming which would be another setback. 

Seungkwan and Vernon were the closest Minghao has had to friends here that weren't Jun, and he didn't want to annoy them because he kept declining.

"I'm really sorry...do you...want to hang out right now? Just for a little bit?" Minghao offers, and Mignhao almost has a heart attack when Seungkwan tackles him with a squeal.

"YES! LET'S DO THAT! THIS IS GOING TO BE 3 HOURS OF YOUR LIFE YOU WON'T REGRET!" Seungkwan promises, already writing down a wholeass itinerary. 

"Let me just call Jun first," Minghao announces, fishing for his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. 

When he feels the sleek and smooth corner of his phone, he slides it open and presses the first button, automatically redirecting him to Jun.

He hears Seungkwan snort, and Minghao turns to him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" 

"Pfft... Nothing, nothing at all... Just. Do you have Jun on speed dial?" Seungkwan asks, and Minghao frowns.

"Who else would I have on speed dial if not Jun? I need to tell him not to wait up."

For some reason, the answer makes Seungkwan laugh even more. Minghao was about to ask again what was so funny, but the call suddenly connects, and he focuses back to his phone. 

Thankfully, Vernon is shushing Seungkwan so he doesnt make too much noise.

"This is you service provider. The following calls will be charged to your bank account as your current plan does not support long distance calls," Jun's voice imitating a robotic monotone makes Minghao smile just a tiny bit, but shakes his head.

"Since when was calling you long distance?" Minghao decides to humor him.

"Well, my handsomeness is certainly out of this world," Jun was probably winking even if he was alone at home, and Minghao actually fights to keep a grin off his face at the thought, because he could alreay hear Seungkwan's hushed whispering to Vernon. 

"I think it's your brain that's out of this world, because you're more of an idiot than usual," Minghao smirks, and Jun laughs on the other line.

"Less flirting, more asking!" Seungkwan from beside him whispers, before yelping as Vernon covers his mouth. 

Although Minghao is already blushing just from that. 

"A-anyways, I just called to say that I'm going to hang out with Seungkwan and Vernon for a bit, so don't wait up for me," Minghao says, leaning against his chair. 

"Ah yes. You are not a cog in a machine Haohao. You are an evolved, strong and independent human, blessed with the gift of freedom. You go do that thing, I believe in you," Jun replies dramatically, and Minghao rolls his eyes.

"Suddenly I have the urge to just not come home."

"Then what will I do with the Oxtail Soup that's supposed to be yours?" 

Minghao pauses. Damn he liked Oxtail Soup.

"...please keep it for me I'll eat it later," Minghao says a little quieter, and Jun laughs. In the background, Minghao could hear the pan sizzling and it tells him that Jun was, in fact cooking in the background. It made him feel hungry. 

"Will do. Go have fun Haohao!"

"You better not put chilli flakes in my portion again or I swear to god Wen I will murder you."

"Hahaha see you later!!!"

The enthusiasm was so bright, Minghao felt like he could actually see the extra exclamation points in his voice. There's a small click sound that tells Minghao that the call has been disconnected, and he puts the phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

He could feel the stares of his companions rolling on him in waves, and he turns to their direction.

"Well? Shall we go?"


	13. Chapter 13

Spending time with Vernon and Seungkwan wasn't so bad. Minghao actually had a lot of fun. They had windowshopped for awhile, walked around and talked about random things. 

  
Currently, the three of them were lounging around in the park, on a picnic blanket Seungkwan had bought in the spur of the moment. 

  
They had also bought fast food instead of going for an actual restaurant.

  
"You should save your appetite! Don't you have food waiting for you at home?" Seungkwan says teasingly.  
Minghao turns red. These kids. They didn't even bother to act like they weren't eavesdropping!

  
"What's the deal between the two of you anyways?"  
It's surprising to Minghao that oddly enough, Vernon was the one to ask him the question. He was sure with Seungkwan's penchant for gossip he would be the first to pester Minghao. 

  
"W-what deal? There is no deal," Minghao stutters, and the couple gives him matching looks of disbelief.

  
"Come on Minghao, there's DEFINITELY a deal there. You two are like... attached to the hip. If you told me the first time he dropped you off in class that you knew each other all your lives, I would have believed you," Seungkwan tells him, but Minghao still denies it.

  
"He was just being considerate. We're roommates, and we have similar...situations," Minghao stubbornly replies. By "situation" he meant their curses that only the two of them cound understand, but he supposes everyone would just assume he meant the two of them coming from China. 

  
"Hm...dunno about that chief," Seungkwan clicks his tongue, picking a french fry from their pile and dipping it in ketchup. 

  
"I mean... take a few days ago. You complained you were thirsty and a few minutes later, Jun stops by with a can of green tea."

  
"Coincidence!" Minghao insists, and Seungkwan sighs.

  
"Even if this was all Jun just being 'considerate,'" Seungkwan says in quotation marks.

  
"That wouldn't excuse the fact that Jun treats you differently than he has for anybody else."

  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Minghao asks in confusion, and Seungkwan leans on Vernon's side with his knees close to his chest.

  
"Exactly what I said. We're a year lower than him, and we're in different departments, but even we know of the rumors surrounding him."

  
"Do you actually listen to those rumors!?" Minghao narrows his eyes, suddenly feeling very defensive for his roommate. 

  
God did Minghao hate it when people spreaded rumors, and even if he liked Seungkwan and Vernon, Minghao would not hesitate to call them out on it. 

  
"-We aren't saying we believe in the rumors, because we know Jun is a pretty cool guy now, but maybe you should at least know what they are," Vernon steps up, and Minghao sighs.

  
"Okay fine. Tell me the damn rumors," Minghao says in a clipped tone.

  
Seungkwan and Vernon exchange worried glances. Maybe they shouldn't have brought it up at all, but it was too late now, as Minghao stares at them expectantly. 

  
"...well everyone knows that Jun is a big flirt. He really did have a different person on his arm every week. And he wasn't ashamed of it you know? If they broke up with him because he didn't care enough, or he broke up with them because they didn't do enough for him, Jun was transparent about this to the whole campus," Seungkwan starts, stacking the fries into a small fry tower. 

  
"That Jun... he was kinda like a campus legend at this point. It was a novelty to have dated Wen Junhui. He accepted everyone and then cut everyone off without a second thought," Seungkwan tips the fry tower over and it falls into the fast food wrappers.

  
"These are all things I've heard before. In fact, I've heard them first hand," Minghao thinks back botterly to that first day where people unfortunately did not know how to use their inside voices and were bad mouthing Jun. 

  
"And that's what I mean! He's dated so many people before, he's never cared about them like he did for you!" Seungkwan exclaims. 

  
_Did he really?_

  
Minghao tries to think back to all the times Jun has done something for him, from bringing him food, to forcing him to sleep at a respectable time... it just didn't seem all that out of the ordinary to Minghao.   
Jun has always been like this to him. 

  
"Well maybe he's changed then. He hasn't dated in a long while," Minghao still cannot wrap his head around it, and Seungkwan groans. 

  
"That isn't the point!"

  
"Look guys, I get that Jun used to be some kind of huge player... and even if it was true, he's changed now. You've seen him. So that rumor should be shut down," Minghao voices out loud, and Vernon shakes his head.

"That isn't the whole rumor though."

Minghao pauses and makes a face.

There's more?

This time Vernon takes over as Seungkwan sips loudly on a vanilla milkshake. 

"Jun being a flirt was a common rumor yes... but a few months ago some things started to change. And it all started when he showed up on campus wearing sunglasses that he refused to take off."

  
Minghao could feel himself become nervous all of a sudden. That was the time when Jun was cursed.

  
"... so what? He wore the shades and stopped dating?" Minghao tries to make his voice casual, but he's taken aback when Vernon murmurs a no.

  
"Not yet. There was actually a very odd thing that happened... actually it was an entire month of weird shit if I look back on it..." Vernon tries to recall, and he hasn't even said it yet, but Minghao is already worried.

  
"What happened in that one month?" Minghao is almost scared to ask.

  
"No one is actually sure. Jun still dated a few people like normal, but the weirdest thing about it was... no one could remember how dating Jun was like," Seungkwan injects himself back into the conversation now that this drink was finished, and hearing this bit of information unsettles Minghao to the core. 

  
"When you asked them, it's like there were blanks in their memories. They would just frown at themselves, and then they said thinking too hard on it gave them headaches, so they just didn't bother," Seungkwan recounts that time, and Minghao goes silent. 

  
"At the end of that month. Did it stop?" Minghao questions, trying to figure out just what exactly did Jun do. 

  
"...Yeah it did," Vernon finally answers after a quick pause, but Minghao could tell that there was more to it than just a simple yes. 

  
Thankfully, Vernon continues without Minghao having to ask. 

  
"The end of the month was when Jun had closed himself off from everybody for good. It was like the Jun from before never even existed. If you tried to talk to him, he'd move away or tell you straight to your face to leave him alone. Coincidentally, none of those forgetting shit happened afterwards."

  
Vernon says this in a way that Minghao knows means that he did not think it was a coincidence at all, although Vernon had no way to explain it.

  
"So it just randomly stopped?" Minghao asks, trying to put more surprise in his voice to avert suspicion that he knew exactly why the incidents stopped when Jun became anti social. 

  
"Yeah it was crazy weird. Although there was that incident with his roommate..." Seungkwan trails off and Minghao zeroes in on that.

  
"What roommate? Was it Chan?" 

  
Seungkwan bites his lip.

  
"No... Jun had a 2nd roommate after Chan but before you. He was the talk of the campus for awhile..."

  
"Alright Kwannie that's enough. If you want to know the full story about that part, you might want to ask Jun yourself. He'd probably tell it more accurately than we ever could," Vernon says, slowly starting to pack up their things as he looks up at the sky.

  
"It looks like it's getting kinda dark, so we might need to head home already," Vernon suggests, and Minghao can't help but let his annoyance show. 

  
"Gee, thanks for dropping a bomb on me like that and not expanding on it."

  
Vernon and Seungkwan give him a sympathetic look.

  
"Sorry Minghao, but we really don't know much about it, and if we DID give you something, it would probably just cause huge misunderstandings. So it's better to ask Jun directly. Trust me when I say that Jun likes you! I'm sure he'll tell you everything!" Seungkwan sounds so confident in Jun's feelings for Minghao, that Minghao gets flustered again.

  
"You're really pushing that aren't you?"

  
"Hell yeah I am! I'm calling it JunHao!" Seungkwan giggles like he just found the perfect name for his child before helping Minghao stand up.

  
"Anyways, please don't take the rumors that seriously. We just wanted to tell you, and if.. well, if you can figure out just why exactly Jun had become so quiet in the first place,maybe he would be more open," Vernon explains, and Seungkwa huffs.

  
"Exactly! and THEN neither of you have an excuse for not coming to the party I WILL throw for you!"

  
Minghao gives a light hearted laugh at that as the couple walks him to his dorm, their arms linked. 

  
"Just ask him about Joshua Hong. That was the name of his roommate," That's the last Vernon says on the topic before they move on to lighter topics, like kpop bands or the latest drama they've seen. 

  
But Minghao is still hung up on the name. 

  
_Joshua Hong huh._

  
He wonders what Jun has to say about that.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you going to be okay here?" Vernon asks as they stand by the door to Minghao and Jun's shared dorm.

"Yeah. Thanks for today guys. It was fun," Minghao bows slightly to the couple. 

"Same. Let's hang out again soon okay? We'll introduce you to our friends," Seungkwan pats Minghao on the back, and he actually winces when it was with more force than expected.

"Yeah, next time," Minghao conceeds. Seungkwan seemed hell bent to make a big social gathering for the two of them,and it was just easier to agree to it. 

The couple doesn't leave the door until Minghao turns the knob (which was surprisingy unlocked), and then with a final good bye, they're on their way. 

Minghao closes the door with a small click, and when he locks the door, he lets a tired sigh escape his body. 

Seungkwan and Vernon were fun to be around, but nothing really beats home you know? The tension just leaves your body. Minghao was glad that he had settled into the dorm to be this relaxed in it. He couldn't ever be this relaxed in his old school. 

"I'm home..." Minghao whispers, if only out of habit, so you could imagine the shock when he hears Jun's voice reply with a "Welcome home Haohao!"

"FUCKING HELL JUN! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Minghao shouts, massaging his chest as his heart felt like it was ready to break through his chest.

"YOU'RE the one shouting so late at night! People are sleeping next door," Jun shoots back, and Minghao blushes as he forgets that the walls were actually kinda thin in this building. 

"And really Haohao... my voice wasn't even that loud. I don't know why you freaked out so much," Jun chuckles, and Minghao realizes that Jun was right. 

In fact, Jun's voice was low and raspy, as if he had just woken up from sleep. Minghao doesn't know if it was the calm of the night that was lulling Minghao in to this mellow mood, but Jun's voice was actually kinda calming to listen to when it was like this. Not like Minghao would tell him this or Jun would never shut up.

"I just didn't expect to hear someone reply to me okay? Doesn't matter how smooth your voice is, it would shock anyone," Minghao defends, taking off his shoes at the door.

"Oh, so you DO enjoy my honey smooth voice when I just wake up hm? They do say I pull off a really nice sexy-sleepy vibe," Minghao could practically see Jun eybrows waggling just from the way he says it. 

Yeah, Minghao was glad he didn't voice his thoughts of liking Jun's voice, or it would definitely go to his head.

"Maybe the next time you want to pull off a 'sexy-sleepy vibe' you make sure to lock our door. We don't want to find out if you could pull off a 'sexy-dead vibe' now do we?" Minghao teases him, and Jun huffs.

"I bet I could pull that off too. Beauty is in my blood, alive or dead! ...And it wasn't like I meant to fall asleep. I was waiting for you..."

Jun's voice trails off at the end as if he's embarassed to admit it.

"O-oh," Minghao stutters.

He feels his heart skip. 

Wait no it didn't. Shut up Minghao.

"You didn't have to stay up. I can get into the dorm fine on my own," Minghao decides to just deflect by being defensive. 

Because it was always easier to be ready to square up against Jun than to to ever admit weakness. (Minghao doesn't quite know what it was yet, and he decided weakness seemed fitting for now.)

"...Nah, I stayed up to see if you would knock on the wrong door or trip over something. It's a shame you didn't," Jun sighs exageratedly, going along with the banter Minghao was trying for. 

Minghao was about to retort, when a shiver goes through his body.

"Is it that cold outside? Damn Minghao you look like you're about to topple over. Go warm up," Jun orders, and Minghao would have argued for the sake of it because he didn't like being told what to do, but the discomfort of the cold won out and he moved to the bathroom without much fuss. 

While Minghao was in the shower, he hears Jun's voice from outside.

"Hey, you want me to warm up the soup? I bet Seungkwan and Vernon bought fast food and you didn't even eat all that much since you're like a Vampire, except your garlic is MSG. 'Oh no! The Glutamate! It burns!'" Jun makes a fake hissing noise before exploding in a fit of giggles. 

Minghao doesn't know what to address first. Jun's very bad vampire impression, the common misconception on MSG, or the "Minghao hates anything that isn't drenched in salad dressing" agenda Jun keeps pushing. 

"...Please heat it up for me! Thank you!" Minghao decides to address neither, concluding that none of those were good topics to argue about when he's washing the suds out of his hair. 

"Alright. I'll set it up in the living room and we can watch 'The Tag,'" Jun says, and Minghao smiles.

"Sounds good!" Minghao calls back and he hears Jun walk away to set things up.

It might have been odd for others to hear Jun suggesting they watch a movie when one of them can't even see what's happening on the screen, but it was actually enjoyable for them.

One night Jun was messing around with the remote and had stumbled into a whole collection of movies with audio described versions. 

Minghao could get the gist of the story, and Jun didn't particularly mind the voice while they watched. And even if the audio wasn't there, Minghao would have probably gotten the story anyways with Jun's blabbing. ("Oh Haohao he pinned that dude to the wall I think theyre fighting-OOOH HE BURNED THE PHOTO! Oh shit Hao he burned everything BUT the guy! That's crazy..." and so on. Jun was probably way more detailed than the audio guide could ever be.)

Even better (or worse, if you were Jun), there was a whole collection of audio described HORROR movies, which Minghao had especially taken a liking to. (More so when he had learned that Jun was absolutely terrified of them.)

Jun always complained when their movie nights were horror, saying that even if he closed his eyes, the audio still described everything so he'd still get scared. And yet today, Jun offered to watch "The Tag" with him. (Which was actually rated the number one scariest horror film of the year)

Jun always teased and messed around, but he always knew his limits, and he was always considerate. 

_"Jun treats you differently than he has for anybody else."_

Seungkwan's voice repeats in his head again, and Minghao bites his lip.

Minghao didn't believe it, but he temporarily entertains the idea, just to see where the thought takes him. 

He and Jun always bickered with words, but Jun always did contradict with his actions. He was subtle with the little things. 

He'd make Minghao food, and wait for him to come home, and watch horror movies with him even though he hates them. He'd blare his annoying Chinese ballads early in the morning loud enough to wake Minghao up, but it was oddly quiet on days Jun knew he had no classes. 

There was always bottled water on the counter because Minghao didn't drink cold water, but Minghao has never had to restock that since the moment he moved in. Jun had always done it for him. 

And on days when Minghao was feeling particularly homesick, the tv would be playing a Chinese telenovella, their dinner would be a Chinese dish Jun "had been craving since forever," and of course, neither of them mention when Jun used more of their native tongue while he did basic chores around the house. 

They were subtle, but when Minghao lists them off one by one, he realizes they might not be so subtle after all.

Minghao leans against the tiles of the shower as he frowns deep in thought, trying to imagine the Jun Seungkwan and Vernon and the rest of the university had described. 

A no good flirt. Maybe Minghao could believe that... although Jun didn't seem to mean it half the time. It seemed like Jun just said it for jokes. (Not to be biased here, but if you took Jun's terrible pick up lines seriously, that one was on you.)

And then he became an anti social recluse? Now that... was a little bit of a stretch for Minghao. Although Jun himself had said he didn't talk to anyone anymore. 

But he talked to Minghao just fine though? 

Minghao pushes the wet hair out of his face.

_What made Minghao so different?_

Minghao knew the answer of course. It was simple. The curse didn't affect him. 

Jun could speak to him without any fear, simply because Minghao couldn't see him, simple as that. 

For some reason, that leaves a bitter taste in Minghao's mouth.

It wasn't like Minghao was particularly special. Seungkwan was wrong. 

...but there's an annoying little part of Minghao's mind. The thing Minghao calls _the weakness._

_What if it was more than that? What if Jun actually..._

"-OI! HAOHAO! You better have not fallen asleep and shrivelled up like an anchovy! And I'm not reheating the soup. Once is okay, but twice is asking my mother to travel all the way from China to slap me in the face for disrespecting the recipe," Jun knocks on the bathroom door, and Minghao jumps.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" Minghao yells back, turning the shower off and quickly shaking off the excess moisture from his hair. 

With the towel secured tightly to his waist, he wills himself to forget what he had been thinking awhile ago. Shower thoughts should stay in the shower. 

Not like anything would come of it anyways.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should put a warning, but better safe than sorry... so warning: Jun's backstory with Joshua gets a little dark and a little angsty.

When Minghao is in comfier and warmer clothes, he doesn't even bother to comb his hair properly, letting it air dry instead. 

When he pads into the living room, Jun laughs, and Minghao pauses.

"What's so funny?" Minghao demands, suddenly feeling self conscious. (Although this is JUN we're talking about here.)

"Your hair! It surprised me. It looks so fluffy!" Jun exclaims in wonder, and Minghao turns red. 

Minghao controls the urge to run back into the room and comb it straight, because once again, this is just JUN and Minghao will not give in dammnit. 

"Not that there's anything bad about it. It's cute," Jun adds, and Minghao hates how that simple sentence makes him feel a lot better about it, while at the same time making Minghao feel... weird. Minghao hopes what he has isn't some kind of bug where he throws up all over the living room or something. 

Jun hands him the bowl, and Minghao gratefully takes it without saying anything, picking up a spoon and digging in. 

Jun looks at him intensely that Minghao looks at him suspiciously as he puts the spoonful in his mouth.

"Any reason why you're trying to stare a hole through my head?" Minghao says in between slurps, and Jun comes closer. 

Minghao would have moved away, but alas, a bowl of oxtail soup was on his lap, so the most he can do is just lean back slightly.

"Weeeeell?" Jun asks expectantly, and Minghao acts clueless. 

"Well what?"

"Haohao come on!" Jun whines, nudging Minghao's leg, and Minghao quickly moves to steady the bowl and glares at Jun for nearly spilling everything on the one good piece of furniture they had. 

"Is it good?" Jun presses, with bated breath and woah why is Jun suddenly so close?

"M-move. Personal space," Minghao pushes Jun away, and luckily, Jun does so without much resistance. 

"Minghao, you are moving at the speed of a horror movie character please just put me out of my misery," Jun begs, and Minghao laughs.

"Okay okay... its delicious Jun. Like seriously. Really good," Minghao admits,and Jun gasps.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Jun exclaims, and Minghao nods. 

"No way. So of you were rating it out of ten," Jun asks, and Minghao hums.

"A nine."

"N-nine!? Why a nine?? Its the simmer isn't it. I couldn't immer it for 6 hours I cut corners and now it's terrible huh-"

"Honestly I just said nine because I don't want you to get cocky. It really is good though," Minghao say honestly, going back to the bowl to eat some more. 

Beside him, Jun cheers, genuinely happy with Minghao's reaction. 

"You're a tough critic Hao. So for some reason I feel waaay more validated that usual!" Jun sounds so proud. Minghao wonders what his smile looked like. It was probably goofy and dumb, just like Jun. 

Jun quiets down, presumably to let Minghao finish the meal in peace. The only thing that could be heard was Minghao's small slurping sounds. 

So when Minghao feels a hand on his head, no one can blame him for his yelp. (At least he didn't start choking. That's a first)

"...Sorry. Your hair just looked so fluffy!" Jun says in wonder. Minghao glares, but that doesnt stop Jun, who seems intent to touch the strands on Minghao's head. 

Once again, Minghao blames the oxtail soup for why he doesn't move away. It was really good okay?

Jun keeps petting him for the 3 more gulps of soup Minghao had left, and it stops when as soon as Minghao is done, Jun takes the bowl from him and goes to put it in the sink. 

Jun is singing another one of those love songs he likes under his breath, but he doesn't seem to know the lyrics, the first verse mixing with the second verse and then completely changing the words to something else, and Minghao laughs to himself. 

But once again, the rumors flash through Minghao's mind. 

This is why Minghao hated rumors. They were like flies buzzing in your ear that didn't seem to go away. 

Jun comes into the room again, still singing, (although what started out as a Korean ballad was now insterspersed with Chinese phrases and even a few English words. It could be a whole new song by now) and Jun plops himself back on his spot, picking up the remote.

"Alright so 'The Tag' right? So I don't know who's idea was this to-"

"-Who's Joshua Hong?"

The remotes clatters to the floor and the low thrum that signals the start of a horror movie blares through the speakers. Jun curses before diving for the remote and quickly hitting the stop button.

There's a very long pause after the TV is shut off. Minghao doesn't know how long the silence stretches on for, but it was enough for Minghao to regret asking it in this way. 

But Minghao has never been that subtle, so he doesn't back down either. 

And then Jun sighs. It didn't sound angry. Just tired. 

"...I see it's finally reached you. I suppose it was Vernon and Seungkwan who told you?" 

"They didn't tell me much. And you know I hate the whispers behind your back, so I figured I'd ask straight from the source," Minghao explains quickly, not wanting Jun to get the wrong idea. 

Although Jun didn't seem angry at all. He pats Minghao's head once, almost like a small reassurance that Jun wasn't mad at him. 

Jun turns off the TV, figuring that they probably wouldn't be able to watch tonight.

"Hm... well I might as well tell you the whole thing."

* * *

_"What the fuck," Jun thinks to himself, staring at the ceiling of the cheap motel he had checked in to, if only to avoid seeing Chan for a little while longer._

_How is he going to even look at Chan tomorrow? What if Chan tries to kiss him again?_

_No. Jun cannot handle that. That was just... wrong._

_Alright fine this whole curse thing is real, Jun is sorry to Wonwoo wherever he is for trying to kiss his boyfriend or whatever, but can he PLEASE take back the curse already? That would be great ._

_True love..._

_Wonwoo was either the best sorcerer-wizard-magic man thing or the worst, because there was just something so funny about true love breaking the curse._

_Jun spends the rest of the day and all through the night googling whatever he can about curses, and turns up with nothing substancial. He looks everywhere on social media for a "Mingyu" or a "Wonwoo" and turns up with nothing either._

_It was frustrating, and soon it was impossible for him to avoid going back to the dorm. (His rent for the motel was almost up anyways and he's got no more money left.)_

_He puts on the shades, because he isn't taking his chances anymore, and heads over to the dorm._

_Jun tries his best to be slow and quiet. He imagines Chan to be like a large predator as he creeps into the living room. Every so slowly, trying to reach his room..._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Chan's voice rings out, and Jun screams._

_"C-Channie..." Jun stutters out nervously, and said boy looks at him in confusion._

_"Whats wrong with you? You look like you're scared of me!" Chan laughs._

_"And where were you by the way? You just walked in so I suppose you didn't sleep here."_

_"Look Chan...about yesterday..." Jun starts, and Chan frowns._

_"Yesterday? What happened yeterday?"_

_Jun blinks. Wait._

_"You don't remember?"_

_Chan concentrates, trying to recall, but it looks like it actually gave him pain, if the hand massaging his temple is anything to go by._

_"...I remember waking up, bringing my bag and heading to your room... and then nothing," Chan finally says, and Jun's eyes widen._

_"How about after that?"_

_"...it's so weird Jun. It's like the whole day I'm drawing a blank on what happened. I...think I can vaguely remember near the end of the day I was walking around, but I dont know why. It feels like I was watching myself in 3rd person or something..." Chan explains with difficulty, and Jun nods, but his mind is going a mile a minute._

_Chan has to go to dance practice, and leaves Jun with his thoughts._

_Alright. so this curse had more rules than Jun had thought._

_10 seconds to fall in love, and 1 day expiraton date. And then they forget. No repercussions._

_If Jun thought about it, this curse actually aligns with what he was doing in the first place right?_

_With one glance, he could get anyone to fall for him. And then he could see how that person acts when they're in love, and Jun can judge if he likes who they are when they love him. If he doesn't lile it, then they'll forget by tomorrow morning, like nothing happened. No skin off his back. But if Jun likes them enough... well maybe he could learn to love them and that would be true love right? Then the curse is broken!_

_It was quick and easy. Jun could almost laugh._

_Well...Wonwoo did say he gave this to help Jun. So maybe it isn't a curse. If Jun played his cards right... this could be a blessing._

_The first thing Jun does is move to a separate dorm. He can't pull Chan into this, because it could get messy._

_Anyone under the curse forgets, but the people apround them wouldn't, and Chan was very sharp. And of course, Jun can't risk what happened on that first day to happen again. It was more likely to happen than Jun thought._

_Chan was confused about Jun's sudden decision,but eventually he had agreed, albeit hesitantly._

_Now that Chan was gone, Jun had started a system._

_Once a day it was a different person. Jun had learned early on that one a day was definitely all he could handle._

_If 2 people under the curse met, it usually would end in disaster, basically fighting each other to the death or something similar to that._

_So everyday it started with Jun finding someone that interested him im the morning. Shades down. Stare for 10 seconds. They confess. They date. He avoids them until the day is over. Next morning, repeat._

_It sounded cold, but Jun didn't feel any guilt with the knowledge that they forget the next day. That was Wonwoo's concern right? The broken hearts he left afterwards?_

_The guy who tried to buy him a car to express his love today, would look at him like he was just a random guy tomorrow._

_Sure, what's affected is Jun's reputation. He's heard it all. Everyone has seen how quick he moves on, and there's really nothing he could do about that._

_It was all magic, so they couldn't really prove much of anything._

_And the reputation... well anyone under the curse never cared about his repuation, so Jun had nothing to worry about._

_Jun kept this up, cycling through relationships. Every person loved differently, and Jun didn't really click with any of them._

_Some were too clingy, others too obsessive, the others just said yes to whatever Jun said._

_And then finally, he met Joshua Hong._

_He met Joshua without the influence of the curse._

_He had just walked into the dorm one day, and there was this boy, looking out of place as he observed the room._

_"Uh...hi. I'm Joshua Hong. I know this is a shock, the faculty probably didn't tell you... but they assigned me to be here for awhile, because there were no other dorms. I'm really sorry for the trouble," Joshua says with a smile. There was a clear accent in the way he spoke, but that just made him sound more soft spoken._

_He seemed like a good person._

_Jun gives his own smile and offers a handshake._

_"I'm Wen Junhui. Just Jun is fine."_

_Joshua was a foreign student just like Jun, so they spent more time together trying to have a better grasp of the Korean language._

_He was well aware of the rumors surrounding Jun, but he didn't seem to mind._

_"The Jun I hear from others is different from the Jun I see with my own eyes. Which do you think I trust more?" Joshua had said once, nudging Jun's shoulder playfully._

_Hanging out with Joshua was fun for Jun, and he wasn't even under the curse, nor did Jun want to put him under the curse at first._

_In fact, Jun didn't influence anyone while he hung out with Joshua. There was no need to. Jun was already happy with the friendship he had received._

_The whole thing started with an accident._

_"Hey Jun, can you help me carry this box to my room?" Joshua asked, struggling with trying to lift the items, and Jun quickly rushes to his side._

_"Yeah sure I'll go ahead and put this on your bed. You can go get the rest of your stuff,"Jun responds, and Joshua smiles gratefully as he does exactly that._

_What Jun didn't realize was how quick Joshua was moving, and when Jun tries to exit the room, Joshua is trying to enter and they bump into each other._

_"Ow..." Jun winces as the sudden collision causes him to fall to the floor._

_"Ohmygod Jun I'm so sorry!" Joshua gasps, bending down to check on Jun's condition._

_"I-I'm okay..." Jun reassures his friend, and Jun realizes it too late that a very important accesory was no longer on his face._

_"...Jun..." Joshua says, staring at him for lobger than usual, and Jun is nervous. He hopes this isn't a repeat of what had happened with Chan. He was already comfortable with hanging out with Joshua and he doesn't want to make it awkward._

_"...be more careful next time alright?" Joshua smiles just like he always did, stroking Jun's cheek lightly before gathering the rest of the items and going to store it in his room._

_Jun stares after him with wide eyes._

_Could it be that Joshua wasn't affected?_

_Awhile later, Jun figures out that Joshua WAS affected, but that Joshua didn't act like the crazy obsessed people Jun had cursed. The most Joshua did was become a little more clingy to him, and saying sweeter words than usual._

_Every person fell in love differently, and Jun had hit the jackpot as Joshua was exactly the kind of personality Jun wanted._

_"Jun? You okay?" Joshua looks up from where he's leaning on Jun's shoulder._

_"Yeah. I'm great," Jun reassures him, and Joshua nods in satisfaction._

_The next morning Joshua forgot everything._

_"Hey Joshua can you come here for a sec?" Jun calls from his room, and Joshua comes in with a plate of breakfast, wondering what on earth Jun could want so early in the morning._

_"Yeah? What's up?"_

_"Just look at me for a sec," Jun tells him, taking off the sunglasses._

_10 seconds._

_Joshua drops the plate._

_"Good morning Jun," Joshua smiles full of love._

_"Morning Shua," Jun greets just as brightly, and they walk to school hand in hand._

_Jun does this the next day as well. And the next. And the next._

_Things were going well for him, even though a part of Jun could feel it deep within him that he was doing something very very wrong._

_It wasn't until a week later that Jun figured out just how wrong things were going to be._

_It started out small. Joshua forgetting things. Joshua would lose his wallet. He'd spend hours looking for his keys when it was in his pocket the entire time. Just simple things people misplace all the time._

_But then his grades started to get affected._

_"...your GPA will suffer and there are consequences Mr. Hong," Jun catches the tail end of Joshua's conversation with his teacher, and it seemed serious._

_Joshua doesn't respond, and as soon as joshua catches sight of Jun, he bows to his professor and heads straight to Jun._

_"What was that about?" Jun asks worriedly, and Joshua shakes his head._

_"It's nothing. Don't mind it."_

_That doesn't reassure Jun in the least, and it got even worse when soon, Joshua doesn't even respond correctly anymore._

_It was like Joshua's mind was always somehwhere else. It took calling his attention several times for Joshua to give a response, and when he did it was short one worded answers or mumbles._

_It all came to a head when Jun woke up one morning to Joshua crying._

_Jun rushes into Joshua's room as soon as he hears it, just barely putting the shades over his eyes as he is so worried something had happened to Joshua._

_"Shua! What's wrong!? Are you okay!?" Jun shouts trying to get through to his roommate who had curled into a ball, tears streaming down his face._

_"I-I'm not...I...I don't think... I..." Joshua stutters through his sentences and he wouldn't give complete thoughts, and Jun has never been more terrified of anything in his life._

_"...I'm not myself Jun... I... I don't know what's going on... I ... I can't. Just this morning I forgot my own birthday... I can't remember how I got here. J-Jun...I'm so lost..." Joshua says in between sobs, and every word was an added weight to Jun's chest._

_Did...did he do this?_

_"Nothing makes sense to me anymore. All I know is you. Jun I love you so much," Joshua whispers, but he sounds so broken and his hands shake where he grabs Jun and Jun feels like it's burning._

_Joshua was sprouting all of this and Jun didn't even put him under the curse today._

_Jun honestly feels like he wants to throw up._

_He didn't mean for any of this. He didn't think this would happen. The guilt rolls over him in waves, and he realizes the true gravity of the curse._

_He shouldn't have tried to play with something he didn't understand. Now his friend is paying the price._

_"...Joshua. I need you to listen to me," Jun's voice shakes, but he forces himself to be steady._

_Joshua's eyes are unfocused and red from crying, but he's looking at Jun and this is good enough._

_"I need to you to pack up your stuff. I need you to leave. Move dorms or change schedules, but just get away from me. And when you walk out that door don't look for me anymore," Jun tells him, and Joshua looks at him so confused and hurt._

_"B-but...I..."_

_Jun sighs, and for the last time he takes off the glasses._

_"If you love me you'll do this for me. Just for a day Joshua," Jun says looking straight into his eyes, and the cloudy look takes over Joshua's face._

_"Alright. One day. I'll see you in a day. Love you Jun," Joshua mumbles, already packing._

_Jun doesn't respond back, instead going through Joshua's phone and deleting all information in relation to him._

_Joshua leaves before the morning ends and Jun lets himself sob his eyes out until his eyes stung and his lungs couldn't breathe._

_A curse was a curse. Wonwoo was cruel for putting this on him._

_No wait._

_This wasn't Wonwoo's doing. This was all Jun._

_He had no one to blame but himself._

_It was the biggest slap in the face, but a hard lesson was still a lesson, and it got through to him. Jun understands now._

_Joshua had only stayed away for a day, but the time apart from Jun was already doing him good, if the way he doesn't return was any indication._

_Jun was glad, because this tells him that the influence of the curse was already beginning to disappear._

_Although that also told Jun that the love Joshua had shown him wasn't real to begin with. Everything was just the curse._

_He has to face the fact that he would never find the true love the curse is telling him about. And if Jun really thought of it, he probaby didn't deserve it anyways._

_Jun would rather be alone than drag anyone else into his mess._

_Never again._


	16. Chapter 16

Minghao feels like he forgets to breathe half way through Jun's story. 

_That was..._

Minghao had expected a lot of things, but not something like this. 

That was heavy. 

"Now you know everything," Jun sighs. He hasn't ever said what had happened out loud before, because he had no one to tell it to.

It was kinda freeing in a way, but at the same time it feels like someone had jabbed a butter knife into an old scar and sprinkled it with salt. 

Minghao hasn't moved at all. 

"I'm sorry Minghao, if I'm not the person you thought I was. The rumors are all right. I'm not a good person," Jun says, looking away from Minghao's blank stare. 

Jun knew that Minghao wasn't actually staring at him, but that didn't make Jun feel any less exposed. 

For some reason, knowing he's disappointed Minghao hurts _more_ than he expects, although disappointment is to be expected in a situation like this. 

"I understand if you want to leave, I won't hold it against you," Jun fidgets in his seat when Minghao still doesn't respond.

It's the first time Jun has experienced what "deafening silence" felt like. 

Jun thinks maybe it's better if he was to give Minghao some space to take it all in, so he tries to subtly stand and hide in his room, only to have a near heart attack when Minghao's hand shoots out to grip at the front of his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Minghao asks. His voice didn't give away any emotion at all, and Jun gulps nervously.

"I was... I didn't think you'd want me here right now," Jun answers hesitantly. 

"Rather than whether or not I want you here isn't important. What matters more is that YOU need me here right?" Minghao says, and Jun's hand that was supposed to loosen Minghao's grip kinda just stays there with hid hand overlapping the younger's.

At the surface, Minghao might have sounded so cocky and full of himself, assuming that his presence was so important. 

But Jun has lived with him for awhile now and has learned to decode Minghao's sentences. This was Minghao speak for " _You need comfort right now and that's more important to me than my own."_

Instead of making him feel better however, it made Jun feel even worse. 

So much for not dragging anyone else into his mess.

Somewhere along the way he had become attached to Minghao, and that scared him. 

If Minghao stayed with him, he could end up like Joshua, or maybe something worse Jun has yet to discover. Minghao already had enough problems as it is.

Jun mumbles something under his breath, and Minghao frowns.

"What did you say?"

"...I'm not worth it Minghao."

_"Excuse me?"_ Minghao asks increadously, not quite believing what he was hearing right not. 

"Trying to comfort me, hanging out with me... I shouldn't have... this will bring you nothing but trouble. Stop being nice to me," Jun says this,but squeezes Minghao's hand. Jun's words and actions were contradicting each other, and quite frankly Minghao was starting to get pissed.

"Are you serious right now!?" Minghao frowns, and Jun is shocked into silence at Minghao's voice raising. 

"Stop that okay? 'Stop being nice to me' what does that even mean? You know me. Do you think I give out being nice like free samples at the grocery store!?" Minghao asks rhetorically, standing up. 

"I do that because I want to! You can't tell me what to do! So what if I still want to be here? You can't just go around telling me who I can and cannot hang out with Wen Junhui. That ISN'T how it works!" Minghao is borderline shouting now and Jun looks away. 

"Theres a reason why I stay away Minghao-" Jun tries to explain, but Minghao cuts him off.

"And how has THAT been treating you!?" 

"I JUST WANT TO PROTECT YOU OKAY!?" Jun also raises his voice now. His voice is shakey, but loud and clear. 

"The truth is this isn't even about me. I'm scared Minghao. This...this whole thing.. all these curses and shit. These are things we don't understand. I've hurt people before because of it, and I'll do it again," Jun whispers, and Minghao's face softens.

"I don't believe that. You won't "

Minghao sits back down, next to Jun. 

"There's no denying what you did was wrong," Minghao starts, and Jun bows his head in shame. 

"I'm not done yet," Minghao nudges him.

"But I don't think anything like that will happen again. That Junhui _was_ selfish, a flirt, a dumbass, completely stupid-"

"O-okay Minghao I think I get your point..."

"-But the Junhui I know is sweet, caring and slightly less dumb," Minghao jokes, and Jun manages a small laugh, although he didn't look convinced. 

"How can you be sure though? How can you have so much faith in me that I won't make another Joshua Hong?" Jun asks with real worry.

"Hm...well first of all, as a friendly reminder, I'm blind. It's sweet how you don't treat me like I'm blind most of the time but please don't forget this very important fact completely. It's the one pro I got out of this deal." Minghao raises an eyebrow, and then raises a finger as if he's counting off.

"Secondly, I'M here. You really think I'd let you do something stupid while I'm here? Hmph, yeah right. And I can take care of myself just fine. Ypu don't have to worry about protecting me. This isn't my first curse, thank you very much."

Minghao first and second reasons were said light heartedly, Minghao's attempt at mimicking their light hearted banter if only to make Jun feel better, but Minghao looks thoughtful for his third reason. 

"The 3rd reason why it will never happen again, although it sounds cheesy, really is because I believe in you Jun. I believe that you will not let it happen."

"You know why I can tell? Because you've been crying the entire time we're talking about this," Minghao's voice softens to something calming and soothing, and very gently he raises a hand to Jun's cheek to wipe a few tears that were coming out. 

Jun blinks. Was he really crying? He didn't notice at all. 

"I can't really say for sure, I didn't know you back then after all... but I think you've changed. And every tear you're shedding is my reassurance that the change is good," Minghao grins, and Jun sniffles a bit.

"Y-you're... you really gotta say something artsy just to flex your major huh?" Jun chokes out, and Minghao laughs like Jun had told the funniest joke in the world. It really wasn't, but Minghao would cut him some slack this time. 

"Give me a break, the expectations of my peers and the competition ingrained into my school's curriculum may have stunted my social growth. I don't really know how to comfort anybody," Minghao rdeadpans, and Jun giggles.

"You can learn Haohao. Can we start with me asking for a hug please?" Jun asks innocently, and Minghao blushes. 

"H-how the hell will that help!?"

"It will help me Minghao, promise! One hug, pleaseeee?" Jun stretches the last syllable, and Minghao sighs.

"...fine."

As soon as the word leaves his mouth, he's shocked by the swoop of an arm bringing him close to a hard chest, (which shouldn't even BE there cuz Jun has never stepped foot in a gym once since Minghao got here) Minghao even bounces against the chest a bit, and then he doesn't even have time to react as arms wrap around him, giving a light squeeze.

Minghao feels like he swallowed a beating heart all of a sudden.

_It's just a hug Xu. Pull yourself together._

But he's never been this close to Jun. Minghao was starting to think Jun was a figment of his imagination or something, just a talking voice that made him Chinese food every once in awhile. 

Being this close to Jun reminds Minghao that Jun is, in fact, a person. Probably a very good looking person at that. (Minghao stops himself there though it seemed like a bad idea to think about this while being in the arms of said person.)

Jun, Minghao also discovers, is great at hugs. He doesn't receive that many hugs to begin with, but this one definitely felt more comfortable than Minghao thought. Jun wasn't completely muscley that it felt like hugging a statue, and he was warm. 

Jun also unonsciously does this small mumbling sound at the back of his throat that Minghao could not describe with any word other than purring. (Although humans cannot purr it's biologically impossible you learned this in highschool Minghao.)

Whatever it was spread a low rumble throughout his body that calmed Minghao down somewhat. And then Jun tucks his head on Minghao's shoulder, and his heart starts beating a new like an engine that was being revved up all of a sudden. 

Minghao still does not pull away.

"Jun... one more thing. Please don't say those things again," Minghao murmurs softly and Jun lifts his head slightly.

"Which things?"

"The things about you not being worth it and shit... I don't like hearing them," Minghao says uneasily.

Minghao hopes Jun doesn't ask why, because Minghao has no answer prepared. He just knows that hearing Jun talk like that didn't sit right with him at all.

If Jun had kept going, maybe Minghao would have cried and then he'd have to hit Jun for making him cry and it would be a whole mess. 

Luckily, Jun doesn't really ask. 

Minghao knows that even while they're still in this hug that Jun is smiling. 

"I won't Minghao."

It isnt the first time that Minghao finds himself wondering what does his smile look like. He wonders if he'll ever get to see it one day. 

There have been many times that Minghao would recount the things he wants to see when his curse lifts. 

He wants to see the sunset again. He wants to be able to see the artworks he's made so far and scrutinize them. He wants to be able to laugh at bad horror movie effects and see puppies again.

But this one was the first time Minghao wishes to regain his sight because of a person. For a smile.

It's something Minghao thinks about long after he and Jun disperse from the living room, and he's lying in bed with the covers up to his neck. 

There was something significant here, but Minghao just can't quite place it. 

He figures it will come to him sooner or later, but for now he just needs to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jun, there's a kid here for you."

"I'm not a kid! I'm just a year younger, and I probably act more like an adult than Jun ever will!"

"...a RUDE kid is here for you."

Jun looks up from the stack of books he has laid out to see who has invaded his personal bubble he's got going on right now.

Jun knows Minghao. Jun also knows Jeonghan. But Jeonghan and Minghao together was new.

"...you two DO know this is a library right?" Jun asks them when they're in hearing range, and Jeonghan simply laughs. 

"It's fine, the librarian likes me!"

"No, she likes your boyfriend because he's the one who volunteers around here," Jun responds, and Jeoghan makes a waving gesture with his hands.

"We're buy one take one free."

Minghao seems bewildered at their conversation that he can't follow and Jun gives an empathetic smile.

"Hello Haohao! You want to sit down?" Jun invites, shuffling the papers to one side and scooting one chair to the left so Minghao can sit comfortably. 

Jeonghan snorts at Jun's sudden gentle demeanor and Jun glares.

"Do you need anything else Jeonghan?" Jun grits out, but still being polite. 

"Well I was just here since your friend was wandering the hallways like a lost little lamb, and you know how I am, I need to guide all the lost lambs home," Jeonghan grins, spreading his arms out wide, trying to pose like one of those murals of saints you see when you pass by a church.

Minghao beside him looks embarassed.

"Hmph, you play an angel in the winter play ONCE and suddenly you think you're the sign of the second coming..." Jun mumbles, which Jeonghan promptly ignores. 

"And anyways, I haven't got much to do. Cheollie just texted me that he needs to go help some ladies cross a street, or save a kitten from a tree, or whatever the hell Seungcheol does when he isn't with me, so why not I hang out with you guys!" Jeonghan says brightly, trying to sit on the seat next to Jun, only for Jun to place his bag there.

"Nope, this seat is taken." 

Jeonghan eyes the bag and then it slides over to Minghao who's just innocently sitting there, and Jeonghan's mischevious smile is here again. (Jun already has some kind of trauma with that sly smile. The last time he spoke to Yoon Jeonghan for more than 5 minutes did not end well at all)

"Oh so that's how it is... I see you have your favorites..." Jeonghan smirks, and Jun rolls his eyes.

"You're already Seungcheol's favorite," Jun points out.

"So you don't deny he's your favorite?" Luckily, Jeonghan has enough sense to lower his voice so Minghao doesn't hear him, but it flusters Jun nontheless. 

"... Would you like to sit down Jeonghan?" Jun asks instead to change the subject, picking up his bag and dropping it to the floor. A look of victory crosses Jeonghan's face.

"Why thank you Jun!"

And then Jeonghan receives a call from who else other than his boyfriend. (Which in Jun's opinion, he shouldn't have answered in the first place since they were in a LIBRARY, but Jeonghan is Jeonghan)

While Jeonghan is busy, Jun pays attention to his roommate.

"Hey. Don't you still have one more class? Is there a reason why you were looking for me?" Jun asks Minghao, who seems to be thinking deeply about something from the moment he came in.

"Yes," Minghao answers without much thought, and Jun looks confused.

"...Yes to what?"

"Oh wait... what was the question?" Minghao blinks, and Jun frowns.

"I asked why you were looking for me, but _now_ my question is are you okay?" Jun questions, pressing the back of his hand to Minghao's forhead to feel for any fever. 

"I-I'm okay please don't do that," Minghao says quickly, batting the hand away, and Jun looks confused, but doesn't push it.

"...Well then. My other question was why were you looking for me? Did you need something? It must be something important if you decided to make a deal with the devil over here just to find me," Jun jabs a thumb in Jeonghan's direction who has basically made the desk his home, leaning on the chair and talking quietly with his boyfriend on the other end. (If you see Jeonghan's soft little smile while he speaks to Seungcheol, you'd think it was cute, but then you listen to the conversation and realize Jeonghan is trying to convince Seungcheol to try dog food "cuz it will be funny" and it decidedly gets less cute.)

"I didn't ask for help. I was just trying to see if I could find your department by memory and he saw me and just assumed I was looking for you," Minghao explains, and Jun hums.

Jeonghan hasn't actually met Minghao, and yet he did that. Jun figures that the school probably knows by now that they're together a lot. He doesn't really care about being a part of the rumors, it's part of university life after all, although he does worry just WHAT exactly are the rumors surrounding them. He's going to have to ask Jeonghan about that.

"Actually, my teacher for the last class had some kind of emergency, so I'm off early. Seungkwan and Vernon went on a date and I didn't want to interfere... I figured we can go home together," Minghao says shyly, and Jun smiles.

"Of course we can go home together."

"Damn, all of his fretting in the hallways and all this blushing was just for you guys to go home together? This is boring, go out on a date or something!" Jeonghan complains from beside them, and the return of his voice makes both boys jump. 

Jeonghan is no longer on the phone and is looking very unimpressed at the two of them.

"Here's what you guys can do. There's an animal shelter that Seungcheol likes to volunteer at where they allow you to play with the pets. Here's the address," Jeonghan writes down on a piece of paper and handing it to Jun.

"Across from that place is a really nice cafè, if you order the special picnic package it comes with a cute little blanket so you can eat in the nearby park. And if you still have time, there's a music shop near there too. It's very chill I think you...what's your name again? Minghao? I think you'll like that," Jeonghan suggests, and bot Jun and Minghao turn a bright red.

_Did Jeonghan just... plan a date for them?_

"Jeonghan... we aren't together like that," Jun points out, mortified, and Jeonghan purses his lips. 

"...well it doesn't HAVE to be romantic. Just think of it as a friendly outing, like a team building activity! A platonic tryst! Some bro to bro rendezvous," Jeonghan somehow manages to make it waaay more awkward than implying they were dating, and Jeonghan the devil knows exactly what he's doing by the amused glint in his eye.

"We'll...put your suggestion in the maybe pile," Jun finally says when he has gained back his ability to speak. 

"Suit yourself," Jeonghan shrugs. 

"I'm just going to finish this chapter, and then we can go okay?" Jun aims this more at Minghao, wanting to avoid anymore painful conversations with Jeonghan.

"What even is it that you're so invested in? The fact you're reading anything that isn't the label of a pack of ramen is surprising to me," Minghao says, and Jeonghan from behind them does a cross between a choke and a laugh at the unexpected burn. 

"Okay now THAT was uncalled for! I do read you just don't notice it!" Jun whines, and Minghao and Jeonghan continue to giggle.

"You...heh...you're okay Minghao," Jeonghan beats his chest to get the rest of the laughs out and Minghao looks quite proud of himself, and Jun can't help but think it's kinda endearing even if the reason was to make fun of him. It was hard to scold him when he looks like that. 

While Jun is distracted, Jeonghan picks up the book Jun was reading to scan the pages.

"Let's see here... curses? Why are you reading up on curses?" Jeonghan asks, and both boys freeze.

Jun gives him a serious look. 

"It's because Jeonghan...we're cursed."

Minghao holds his breath as glances at Jun with panicked eyes.

What was he doing!?

"...Cursed with good looks!" Jun grins, and Jeonghan huffs.

"I expected nothing and still got disappointed," Jeonghan deadpans, but then looks thoughtful for a moment.

"...It's really odd though. Is this a new fad recently or something? Because I swear I've seen someone reading this book before..."

At the mention of someone else, Jun's attention is caught.

"Wait. Someone else? Did this person have black hair, wear glasses, and looks like he sees the world at 0.75 speed?" Jun asks, and Jeonghan looks at him weirdly.

"That was an oddly specific description... but yes."

Jun feels his heart jump. So Wonwoo was still around!

"Wait is his name Wonwoo? Do you know where he is? Do you have his number?" Jun shoots out question after question, and Jeonghan looks bewildered by Jun's sudden enthusiasm.

"Uh you might wanna chill for a bit. I don't know much about him but I know the guy has a boyfriend."

"Oh don't worry. I'm VERY AWARE of 'the boyfriend'," Jun says wryly. _"The boyfriend"_ was the whole reason why all of this happened after all.

"Anyways I don't want to date him. I just really need to speak to him," Jun explain, and Jeonghan looks regretful.

"I'm really sorry to disappoint, but I'm not really close to him. He isn't really a people person you know, and the only reason why I've even HEARD of him is through Cheollie who makes friends with everyone. But I doubt even HE has Wonwoo's number," Jeonghan apologizes, and Jun deflates slightly. 

Jeonghan notices this, and looks like he feels bad that he couldn't help.

"Hey tell you what... I'll try to ask Cheol. I'll see if I can get a hold of him for you okay?" 

And Jun is so grateful, he could hug Jeonghan. He could, but he won't. He does not have a death wish, thank you very much.

"You'll do that? Thank you thank you so much that would be really helpful you have no idea!" Jun bows to Jeonghan who just laughs kindly.

"Like I said, I just can't leave little lambs alone."

Jeonghan teased a lot, and played a lot of pranks, but he really was kind Jun was coming to find out. 

There's a beep from Jeonghan's phone, and he glances at it and sighs.

"Looks like that's Cheollie looking for me. Ah, he's so clingy!" Jeonghan complains, as if he wasn't moping around not wanting to end the call awhile ago. 

"I'll see you two around. I've dubbed you two as my friends, which means you get to bother me whenever, and vice versa," Jeonghan winks before jogging out the library. 

"That seems more like a win for him since he's the only one who ever bothers us..." Jun mutters, and then turns to Minghao, who is still very quiet. 

It worries Jun, but if something was bothering Minghao he wouldn't keep it in for long and will tell him, so Jun will wait until he's ready.

"So, shall we go?" Jun says instead, reaching towards Minghao's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Minghao nods and they leave the library hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

"So..." Jun starts awkwardly while they walk the campus grounds, and Minghao just keeps his eyes glued to the pavement. 

"It's still quite bright out," Jun brings up, looking at the sky that hasn't even begun to set yet.

"Hm... yeah," Minghao mumbles, and Jun holds back a sigh. 

Whatever mood Minghao was in, it was so hard to talk to him like this. He feels like this is the real life equivalent of getting seenzoned. 

Jun decides that he needs to fix this because there's no way he's bringing Minghao back to the dorm like this. He tries very hard to keep their living area homey, and this black hole of a man isn't going to ruin that dammnit!

"Do you wanna go to that place Jeonghan was talking about?" Jun asks, and he finally gets a reaction, Minghao's head snapping up with wide eyes.

"Nothing romantic of course! Friends can do this!" Jun adds quickly, and he isn't sure if it's just his imagination that Minghao looks slightly disappointed, or if that's just Minghao's regular resting bitch face. 

"I guess we can. We shouldn't let Jeonghan's efforts go to waste I guess," Minghao shrugs nonchalantly, and that settles it. 

They both make a u-turn towards the bus stop instead of the direction of the dorms, while Jun chants "this isn't a date, this isn't a date" over and over to himself. 

This wasn't a date. This was a mission. A "make Minghao feel better" mission. This wasn't for Jun at all, no matter how much the excitement bubbling up in him tells him otherwise. 

He just really loves animals okay?

* * *

Jun's excitement cannot be contained the closer they got the destination, and by the time they've gotten down from the bus, Jun is already bouncing like a hyperactive child. 

"Haohao we're here! I can see the shelter ohmygod you think they have kittens? I love kittens, I used to feed all the strays back at home... dogs would be nice too! You think they'll let us feed them?" Minghao could tell that just from his voice, Jun's eyes were probably shining with wonder and awe, and Minghao smiles.

"I guess we'll find out," Minghao replies, amd Jun pauses.

"Wait. I completely forgot to ask. Are you okay with animals? You aren't scared of any animals right? Because if you are, we can skip this," Jun asks worriedly. 

Jun was very much excited to go in, and he doesn'thave many opportunities to visit these kinds of stuff, but if Minghao was uncomfortable, then Jun could always come here some other time. Minghao was his priority right now.

Thankfully for Jun, Minghao shakes his head.

"I love animals a lot. I don't think there's any animal I don't like," Minghao answers, and Jun sighs in relief. 

Jun would very much respect if Minghao didn't like animals, but he isn't going to lie that he would have been slightly sad, since he adored pets and wanted one someday, and if Minghao was against that, that would suck. 

...Although Jun wonders why did his thoughts automatically go in that direction? Did he really just assume he would be with Minghao for that long?

Jun stops himself right there. This sounded like a thought he should ponder later at 2 in morning just before he falls asleep.

"That's great! You got a favorite?" Jun asks curiously, and Minghao thinks for a moment. 

"Hm...Golden retrievers maybe?" 

Jun beams, pulling Minghao along.

"Let's go see if they have those!" 

The animal shelter was a small and quaint place, and Jun felt happy just seeing that it seemed so clean and cozy for the animals. 

Jun guides Minghao to one of those chairs in the waiting area as he marches up to the desk.

Jun rings the tiny bell at the counter, and a bright cheery voice calls out "Just a moment!". Jun hears the opening and closing of cabinets and items clattering in the background until a boy who looked surprisingly younger than Jun pops out. 

"Hi there! I'm Lee Seokmin! What can I do for you?" The boy smiles like he's in competition with the sun.

"Oh. Hello! I'm Wen Junhui, and that pouty looking boy playing with a chew toy is Xu Minghao," Jun says loud enough for Minghao to hear, and at the mention of "chew toy," Minghao quickly lets go and wipes his hands on his pants. Jun snickers.

"So a friend of ours told us about this place, and we figured we'd stop by," Jun continues explaining, and Seokmin looks apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, we aren't really allowing walk ins today and I'm just a volunteer..." Seokmin looks devastated as if he was on the receiving end of the bad news, and Jun has the urge to comfort him instead.

"Oh no, that's okay! We just figured it would be fun to check it out because Jeonghan mentioned it, but if it's not allowed today, we'll come back," Jun smiles, but at the mention of Jeonghan, Seokmin lights up.

"Wait, Jeonghan? Ah! You two are the... I see! Excuse me for a sec!" Seokmin bows and heading to the back to make a call. 

Seokmin's voice SOUNDS like he's trying to imitate a hushed whisper, but it's so loud that Jun and Minghao could still hear him from the other room.

"Yeah, they actually came, your description was top notch...Hm? Sexual ten... a-ack! I don't know Han!... I'm not making a bet with you, I barely know them! ... okay fine... Mmhmm yeah, gotcha. I'll see you then!" Seokmin says to the phone, and it was very obvious who he was talking to and what it was about.

Jun and Minghao make it a point to look at everything in the room other than each other.

"Alright, sorry for that! But good news! I think I can let you guys in for a short while," Seokmin claps his hands, and Jun cheers.

"For real!? Thanks Seokmin! What changed?"

Seokmin purses his lips.

"Ah well... Jeonghan is my co-volunteer's boyfriend. He asked a favor from the boss today which was approved since Seungcheol has aleays been a great help around here," Seokmin explains, and Jun and Minghao can't help but be amazed by Jeonghan's reach.

Jeonghan wasn't kidding about the connections. And it wasn't even his own! Apparently, Seungcheol has power over everyone in this town, and Jeonghan has power over Seungcheol. He was unstoppable, it was almost kinda scary.

Jun ponders how the hell he's going to thank Jeonghan for this, and whether he sould stop mocking Jeonghan before he ends up in a ditch somewhere. 

Seokmin leads both boys through the rooms, guiding them to one near the back.

"Now, since this is a favor, we can't really give you much variety to the animals... the most I can do is bring you to the dogs and cats room. They're the easiest to manage," Seokmin informs, but both of them nod enthusiastically. Even Minghao looked excited to meet the little animals. 

"We're lucky to have a shelter that's so well maintained! Today, we've got 2 fully grown dogs,1 cat. I'm glad they never fight! Contrary to popular belief, cats and dogs don't always..." while Seokmin starts to drone on about the history of cats and dogs, Jun nudges Minghao softly.

"You look nervous," Jun observes, and Minghao sighs 

"I'm not nervous. I'm just wondering if the pets will like me," Minghao answers back. That sounds like being nervous to Jun, but he doesn't push it.

"Of course they'll like you. I'll be next to you so you don't poke their eyes or something. But I bet they'll love you. Animals aren't like people," Jun comforts, and Minghao snorts.

"You didn't lie."

"Alrighty! Here we are! I trust you guys will take care of the animals," Seokmin gives them pats on their backs and the pair looks confused.

"Are you not coming in with us?" Minghao frowns, and Seokmin laughs.

"Nah, I feel like you guys will do great! I'll think of you two as temporary volunteers. And there's a camera recording everything. I gotta go water my pets- I MEAN FEED MY PETS! SEE YOU IN A FEW!" Seokmin excuses himself and dashes off before either boy could get a word in.

"...that was weird," Jun mutters, and Minghao nods beside him before reaching for the doornob.

"Anyways. Let's go meet them," Minghai suggests, twisting the knob. 

* * *

"...Minghao we need them."

"Jun...no."

"JUN YES."

"NO!" Minghao says exasperatedly as Jun whines, and its funny how the dogs react to the sound, whining with him.

They were probably very cute, although all Minghao hears is scuttling sounds and nails hitting the floor, which made them sound more like a scene from Predator than anything. 

"They're so cute and fluffy Haohao..." Jun sounds like he's in tears, and Minghao laughs.

"I'm sure they are."

Jun takes Minghao's hand, tugging him to sit down on the floor with him. 

"Come here, I'll help you love them," Jun says seriously, and then he adjusts Minghao's body so he's leaning on Jun "so it's easier for him." 

"Hold your palm out," Jun instructs, and Minghao just knows the tips of his ears are red, because he didn't expect to hear Jun's voice so close. 

He does as told, and he jumps slightly when he feels the fluff, and then warm air, and then finally tiny licks that tickled and made Minghao laugh.

"That's his head," Jun tells him, and Minghao does a petting motion, muscle memory as to how Minghao would pet a dog before kicking in. 

"Oooh I think he likes that!" Jun says happily, and Minghao is delighted. 

A few minutes of Minghao playing with the small dog, and Jun gives Minghao a look.

"See how cute? This is why we need a dog for the dorm."

"You didn't NEED to convince me Jun. I KNOW she's a cutie, but my opinion doesn't matter if it's against the rules," Minghao points out, although he himself looks a little frustrated. He would love to own a pet if he could. 

The conversation is cut short when a bigger head rams into Minghao's chest and he yelps, going from leaning on Jun's shoulder to his chest. 

"Woah, steady Haohao! See, it's a good thing you're leaning on me," Jun clicks his tongue, and Minghao's face should be on fire by now. 

Jun's arms are slightly wrapped around Minghao to keep him steady, but they were definitely loose enough that Minghao could break free from them if he wanted. 

Now Minghao could move away but... Minghao decides this time not to. It was convenient to lean against Jun, and the room was kinda cold and he was warm. Anyways there was this much bigger dog still nuzzling him which was what Minghao wanted to focus on. 

Jun doesn't push away either, even adjusting his body to make Minghao's position more comfortable.

They don't mention it anymore. 

"And who are you? You're a big baby, but still baby at heart huh?" Minghao giggles, scratching the unknown dog by the ears. 

"It's your favorite Haohao," Jun points out, and Minghao lights up like a christmas tree, but then dims suddenly.

"I didn't think Golden Retrievers would be abandoned in animal shelters..." Minghao says sadly, and Jun looks down.

"The nerve of some people..." Jun sighs. 

"If I could, I would adopt you right away," Minghao talks to the dog.

"One day, I'll own a house by the beach and I'll definitey adopt a dog, and I'll spoil it with al lthe best doggy treats and toys," Minghao promises, booping it's snout. 

It was a sweet promise, and Jun could imagine it in his head. Minghao lounging by the beach, a glass of wine in his hand as his pet rests at his feet. And then Minghao's spouse would probably be beautiful and elegant and they would watch the sunset together. It was like a piece of art work, and Jun thinks that would suit Minghao very much. 

When Jun can get Minghao's eyesight back, then Jun could help Minghao have a chance of attainig that dream. 

Minghao definitely deserves a quiet life after all the chaos he's been through, not only with the curse, but with being Jun's roommate. Jun is anything but elegant. 

"Whoever you end up with one day will be very lucky," Jun says, and it's because Minghao is leaning on his chest that Jun could feel Minghao tense up. 

"...Right," Minghao says in a clipped tone, after a long and tense silence, and Jun is confused.

_Did he say something wrong?_

Minghao opens his mouth as if to say something, but he is cut off by a meow. 

Oh right. Seokmin had said that there was a cat in the room as well. 

"Ah finally! She's ready to come near us!" Jun cheers, making a high clicking noise at the back of his throat to call the feline.

Minghao finally shifts away from Jun's lap to make space for the cat that had finally decided to stop napping,and was now making itself comfortable on Jun. 

"I love cats the most," Jun shares, batting a toy to and fro which the cat lazily bats at. 

"They act aloof all the time, but I think that's what makes them so special... if a cat likes you, you've earned it."

Minghao listens to Jun intently while he gives the larger dog in front of him belly rubs. Soon, the dog is tired of just laying down and runs to join his other dog companion playing somewhere away from the two boys.

"Cats show love differently... but it's definitely love, and one you should cherish. You just need to know where to look," Jun lifts the purring kitten to his face to look in her eyes, and the cat gives him one lick on the lips before she starts fidgeting, wanting to be put down. 

She then transfers to Minghao's lap and gives an expectant meow. 

"You want me to pet you? Okay okay I'll pet you... Minghao coos, stroking the cat wherever he could. 

Jun smiles at how endearing of a scene it makes.

"You're a chubby little baby... what have you been eating? You're so cute like this though," Minghao's little giggles once again fill the room as he dotes on the cat.

"Oh, so if she eats, she's a cute chubby lil baby, but when I do it, I'm 'unhealthy?'" Jun whines, and Minghao stares blankly. 

"It's cuz you ARE unhealthy. I bet your blood is 99% spicy ramen," Minghak nags.

"And the other 1%?"

"The chilli oil you put IN the ramen."

Minghao laughs and Jun rolls his eyes 

"Haha very funny," Jun says sarcastically, and then he sees the cat stretch to meet Minghao face to face, and similar to Jun, gives a small dainty kiss to Minghao's lip. 

Jun feels his face flush. 

_Did that count as an indirect kiss?_

And then Jun realizes how stupid that sounded, ex-player casanova Wen Junhui freaking out over an indirect kiss through a CAT of all things... he's really hit rock bottom. 

"You good there Jun?" Minghao asks, pinching him lightly in the shoulder, and Jun jumps.

"I'm okay!" Jun squeaks, his voice higher than before. 

Minghak frowns, but doesn't comment, paying more attention to the needy kitten in his lap. They play a bit more with the 3 animals until Seokmin comes skipping in with his smile that could probably power the entirety of Korea if you could use it as a power source. 

"I hope you had fun with them! I swear I could spend hours just combing their fur and petting them," Seokmin bends down to give the Golden Retriever a little pat. 

"Thanks so much for this Seokmin. We would definitely want to come back if we could," Jun bows.

"Ah it's a shame this was only a favor... although if you REALLY wanted full access, you could always become volunteers!" Seokmin winks and Jun and Minghao laugh.

"So THAT'S what you were getting at. Well, we'll see. Maybe one day," Jun tells him, and Seokmin nods in understanding. 

"Well, I'm going to go give these 3 their dinner. Want to say good bye before we go?" 

Both of them nod eagerly before squatting to reach their level and giving them all the pets that they could.

"You three are probably the cutest angels... I'm sorry I couldn't really see your cute little faces... maybe one day," Minghao says hopefully to the animals, and Jun feels his heart constrict.

"You will Minghao," Jun promises silently. 

Jun will do whatever he can to get Minghao's sight back.


	19. Chapter 19

They leave the animal shelter with Seokmin's cheery goodbye, and Jun decides why not just go to the second recommendation Jeonghan had for them. 

Not because this is a DATE. It's just... Jeonghan gives good recommendations. And the food sounds like a total bargain. It was just being thrifty.

Minghao seemed happy with the pets, and it made Jun feel good, but now he looked sad again which Jun wanted to change. 

"Hello sirs, what'll it be today?" The girl up front asks them with a customer service smile, and Jun blinks up at the wide array of menus.

The cafè from the outside looked simple and unassuming, but their fancy menus were definitely the selling point. 

"Uh...Jun? Today please," Minghao pokes him on the shoulder and Jun bats the hand away.

"Shut up I'm thinking," Jun mutters, and Minghao takes it as an invitation to poke harder. 

The girl at the counter seems amused at their squabbling.

"Cute," She giggles and Jun blushes, immediately stopping his retaliation.

"Really sorry but... can you help? Can you choose which one would be good for the both of us? Something we can eat out and is prefferably cheap," Jun requests desperately, gulping at the more lavish choices on the menu.

"Coming right up!" The girl giggles again, and Jun wishes he could hide behind Minghao or something, because the way she is looking at them was kinda unnerving.

"And what are you doing?" Minghao gives him an unimpressed look when he feels Jun trying to hide behind him, and Jun yelps.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all," Jun tells him, and fortunately, the girl comes back.

Unfortunately, it's the tackiest most lovey dovey basket Jun has ever seen in his life. 

It's like you threw it into a pool of pink hearts and then had cupid himself come down, diaper and all to shoot a thousand arrows into it. 

Jun gives the girl the most pitiful stare he could muster through sunglasses.

"It's the cheapest one," Was the only explanation the girl gives, and Jun wants to groan. It's no wonder it was cheap. He doubts even the people Jun puts under his curse would want to be caught with this. 

The girl gives an empathetic smile, but Jun knows those evil eyes are cackling. This is Jun's fault, he shouldn't have asked. 

Jun could have started a whole argument, how they weren't dating, and this is a misundertsandingand Jun wasn't THAT cheap he could get the less cringy looking ones, but Minghao is giving him an extpectant stare,his whole posture shouting "what's taking so long," that Jun decides to just sigh, and swallow his pride. 

"...we'll take it..." Jun mutters, pulling out his wallet. 

Jun was still working on finding a solution to Minghao's curse, but damn is he glad for it now while they're walking along the side of the street, Jun carrying the giant love bomb basket and Minghao holding on to his other arm, completely oblivious to the stares they were receiving. 

Jun only breathes when they've set up a nice place to eat by the pond.

"This is nice. It's calming," Minghao sighs,leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Hm? But didn't you already have a picnic before?" Jun asks, setting up the basket of food. 

Jun winces when he realizes that all the dishes are just as romantic as the outside, hearts and red food coloring galore, but he figures it shouldn't matter anymore, he already bought it. 

"It was fastfood and I spent the entire afternoon with Vernon and Seungkwan. It was nice, but no where near calming," Minghao raises an eyebrow, and Jun laughs. 

The conversation fizzles out as they both dig in to the food. There was a slight hiccup when the geese in the pond started honking and Jun tried to honk back, and Minghao attempting to strangle Jun to shut up, but other than that, it was a comforting kind of silence.

Neither boys were that familiar with this area, and they're surprised that there wasn't that many people around. It made the athmosphere feel almost magical. 

If Jun was that kind of sappy romantic person, dare he even say that it seemed like they were the only two people around. Just him, Minghao, and their basket of "if all of Valentine's day was out in to one dish."

"This place is beautiful. When you get your eyesight back, I hope you would be able to see it," Jun says, looking out at the flowers and the trees and the pond. 

"Why are you doing this Jun?" Minghao questions suddenly, and Jun turns to his companion. 

"Hm? You might need to elaborate on that one," Jun says, and Minghao grips the edges of his sleeves. 

"You're trying so hard to break the curse for me. Harder than I have even tried. Those books in the library... those were all for me right?"

"...You deserve to see the world again," Jun doesn't answer Minghao's question, but that statement was confirmation enough. 

"You don't get anything out of helping me," Minghao feels the grass with his fingers, plucking them gently. 

Jun leans on the same tree and let's out an exhale.

"You're right. I don't get anything out of helping you..."

Jun glances at Minghao fondly.

"... but it _feels_ like I do. I don't understand it myself."

Jun's voice sounded so soft, and yet Minghao just couldn't tell if there was any extra meaning to it, because he couldn't see his face. 

A part of Minghao wonders. It slips little slivers of possibilities into Minghao's brain that maybe...just maybe Jun is doing this for the reason Minghao wishes he's doing it for.

Minghao knows Jun has been suspicious all day. He has been thinking a lot these days. Minghao has been trying to sort out the mess in his head that's all related to the older boy in front of him, why is his moodswings greater than usual, why it's more intense than usual, and why is it bothering him so much? 

But it's now that it's all starting to click. Maybe Minghao has always known, but he was so against the thought of it that he had kept rejecting it for so long. 

Maybe Minghao has fallen for Jun.

And maybe, he wishes that Jun would fall for him too.

* * *

And this was what was most frustrating for Minghao.

Here's the thing. Minghao wasn't usually a shy person. He's always confident, and would jump head first into certain things, and the pay off was great at times.

But there was a difference between bravery and studpidity. And jumping head first into a confession without having any hint of the possibility was like diving into a pool without checking the depth. 

Minghao is a risk taker, but he knows when the risk is too high. There is no way he's going to tell Jun like this. 

Since going blind all those weeks ago, it, quite ironically, opened his eyes to all the things he had taken for granted when he could see. 

One example was reading signs. Where he used to go about his day without a second thought, Minghao realizes no that he gets himself quite lost. But road signs weren't the only one. The sign that Minghao realizes was so useful, were the signs in people. 

Body language. Looking into their eyes. These are all things Minghao didn't know he relies on until now. Minghao had learned somewhat, to tell the nuances in the voice, but actually seeing them was different. 

And Jun, contrary to how he acts like he's easy to read and is simple minded, was more complicated than Minghao thought. He could be upredictable at times, and would do things that surprises Minghao everytime. 

"Haohao? What's wrong? You're spacing out again," Jun sighs, and Minghao is brought back to the present. 

Minghao wonders what Jun would say about Minghao's brain if he could see it. He's made the whole thing so complicated all by himself.

So Minghao isn't scared. If the situation was different, he would have, right then and there confessed like the brave person he is. 

But he can't.

And if not for the way Minghao doesn't know Jun's feelings, but to the curse attached to Jun hinself. True love... how does Minghao measure up to that? 

"I'm just thinking. It must be sad you're spending so much time with me that you can't even fix your own curse. Maybe I should help with yours to repay you or something," Minghao says in a joking tone. 

Jun is quiet for a quick second. (And Minghao of course does not know what expression he's making) but thankfully, Jun finally goes along with it to lighten the athmosphere.

They never were good at serious talks. 

"Awe is little haohao going to be my wingman?" Jun teases and Minghao rolls his eyes. 

"I can be a decent wingman!"

"Minghao you said you don't even have FRIENDS. Who would you set me up with?"

"...I'll figure something out!" 

Minghao relaxes. This was something he was used to. The banter, the laughing. 

The rest of their hang out was normal and fun all the way through. They visited the music store,messed around with the music and figured out they were actually pretty decent singers. They stopped by for ice cream on the way, and took a stroll around town. 

It were all cute things and it was really fun. So as you expdct, it was torture from Minghao. It felt like a slap in the face for him. Like it was dangling something in front of him that he couldn't have. 

You think realizing your feelings is the hardest part? No. They never tell you about what comes after. This restlessness. The simmering and the waiting for something to burst.

He will confess to Jun. One day. But that day is not today. 

* * *

"...Hey I just realized something."

"What is it Jun?"

"You said you wanted to set me up with someone right?"

"If this is about me having no friends again..."

"Just saying. That means you want to arrange a BLIND date for me."

"...ohmygod do not finish the sentence."

"Isnt THIS a blind date? HAHAHA- W-wait Haohao, where are you going!?"

"I'll find the bus myself."

"MINGHAO THAT'S DANGEROUS! YOU COULD GET HIT BY A CAR!" 

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Haohao!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Jun...we've known each other for so long now it seems like it was just yesterday that we met in that storage closet. But now here we are months later."

"We sure are."

"And we've been roommates this whole time... through good times and bad."

"...Yes we have."

"...and I feel like, it's because of this that it feels like it's so natural to always have you near..."

"My answer is no Minghao."

"...B-but Jun...why..."

Minghao looks absolutely crushed, while Jun simply glances at him coldly.

"I am not going to that party and that's final."

Minghao breaks character, changing from his heartbreaking puppy dog face (that usually worked on regular days) to a more annoyed face. He does that so quickly, he should earn an oscar just for that. 

"Why not Jun!? This is a party Seungkwan planned FOR US!" Minghao flops on his back of their couch, his legs dangling over the edge as he plays with the strands of his blouse. (Which he designed hinself by the way. Even if he couldn't see it, he was quite proud of it, and Jun said it was nice... although Jun might change his answer if Minghao were to ask again with the mood he's has got going on right now.)

"It's more of a party planned _for you._ I'm just the extra," Jun says, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he folds the 7th hoodie in his pile. 

"That's not true. Seungkwan said both of us!" Minghao insists.

"And anyways, if you were an extra, like a side dish, you would be Kimchi. Everyone wants Kimchi around!"

"Awwww that's actually sweet. And Kimchi IS hot and spicy, just like me," Jun compliments himself proudly, and Minghao's eager smile is wiped off his face.

"...debateable."

"Nope! You said it yourself. I'm Kimchi!" Jun says smugly as he irons out the clothes.

"I take it back. You're Watercress Namul now."

Jun ignores that and continues on his task, checking the tags of the shirts and sorting which one was his or Minghao's.

Was this black "Justin 4ever" hoodie his or Hao's? He could have sworn he's seen Minghao wear it a few times, although it seemed to be exactly Jun's size.

Ah whatever, Jun shrugs and puts it in Minghao's pile. It was a comfy hoodie, he couldn't blame him. 

"So will you go?" Minghao asks again, and Jun sighs.

"Nope. There's no place for a Watercess Namul like me on the dinner table," Jun says dramatically, and Minghao takes a throw pillow and groans into it.

"Argh! Why are you being difficult NOW!?" Minghao complains, and Jun shrugs.

"I've always been difficult, I just decided to show it off today."

"It's just a small party though! Seungkwan doesn't like that many people either you know, so there's only going to be like what... 13 people max including us?" Minghao tries to remember what Seungkwan had said, although he had kinda tuned him out at one point since Seungkwan had the tendency to go on tangents when he talked. And then Vernon had joined the conversation and they had gone on their own couple telepathy thing that Minghao couldn't understand. Not like Minghao cared. Nope. 

He and Jun were kinda a couple. A couple of roommates. And that's fine. It was. Really. It was cool.

"I just really don't feel like I'm in the mood to go to a party Hao," Jun rejects again, and Minghao clicks his tongue.

"You haven't been in the mood for months Wen! Stop being a prude!" Minghao whines, and _ouch that hurt._

This feels like some kind of irony, as the word he had used to describe Wonwoo is coming right back at him like a very late boomerang.

"Watch your tone with me Haohao, I'm the one folding your laundry!" Jun threatens, and Minghao huffs.

"Well I can fold my own laundry!" Minghao tells him defiantly, rolling off the couch and snatching a random shirt from a pile, (the pile Jun JUST FOLDED) trusting his memory to remember how to fold something as easy as a SHIRT.

"See? I CAN DO IT!" Minghao jabs a finger in Jun's general direction, but when he's met with silence, he slumps.

"...I did it wrong didn't I."

"N-no you did it... but like... backwards."

Minghao groans, and throws the the shirt back to Jun, who amusedly folds it back properly. 

Minghao leans against the couch, frowning to himself. He figured Jun would do this. In fact, Jeonghan had already warned him before hand that this would happen, and gave him instructions on what to do. 

_"Here's my number. Tell Jun to dial it for you and I'll help you out. I've got something that will force- I mean motivate him to come along,"_ Jeonghan had told him when he had visited the art room before dashing off as quick as he can, saying he had a class to catch up to.

"Jun, can you dial this number for me?" Minghao requests, handing Jun the slip of paper from his back pocket. 

Jun looks suspicious, but hesitantly does as told, inputting the digits into the phone and waiting for it to ring.

When he hears the call connect, he tried to pass it to Minghao, who shakes his head.

"No no it's for you," Minghao urges, and Jun frowns. When he puts it to his ears, his eyes widen in understanding, and he gives a tired sigh. 

Minghao really wants him at this party huh.

"Hellooo Jun!" Jeonghan's cheery voice comes through the receiver. Even through the phone call, it sounded like he was plotting something. 

"I suppose you're his back up," Jun says grimly and Jeonghan merely laughs at him.

"The cavalry is here!" Jeonghan jokes.

"Although I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if I HAD your number, but you refuse to give it to me," Jun doesn't know how Jeonghan can put a pout into his voice, but he somehow manages to do it.

Jun shakes his head. Nope. He'll never give Yoon Jeonghan his phone number. That whole fiasco with the curse a few months ago was a very traumatizing ordeal for Jun. It was like a free trial to "The Angry Choi Seungcheol Experience™" and he isn't taking ANY chances.

"If we're being completely serious though, I do strongly suggest you go to this party," Jeonghan recommends with a more serious tone, and Jun pinches the bridge of his nose.

"...Okay fine I'll hear you out. Why do I HAVE to be at this party? And any arguments about how I'm Kimchi are off the table," Jun gives a meaningful look at Minghao, who turns completely red as he hears it, and decides he doesn't want to hear this slander to his face, heading towards their bluetooth speaker to play some music instead. 

"Here I go. So first of all, did you know Chan is gonna be there? When was the last time you saw the little firecracker?" Jeonghan starts,and Jun rolls his eyes.

"I love the kid, but that's not enough to convince me to go to this party. I mean I could always call him up right now if I miss him so badly," Jun replies, and Jeonghan chuckles.

"Oh I know, that wasn't what I meant. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. You know most of the people coming actually," Jeonghan says conversationally, and Jun raises an eyebrow.

"That's a brave claim Han, since you know I don't have any friends," Jun deadpans, and Minghao snorts in the background.

"Listen to your music!" Jun calls out to Minghao, who gives him a thumbs up, and bobs his head exagerattedly to the song. 

"Anyways, sorry to interrupt, but I've got like... one more basket of laundry to sort through, and then I got to cook dinner, so I'd prefer it if you get to the convincing," Jun says, balancing the phone on his ear and making an attempt to fold while listening.

"Speaker phone exists boomer!" Minghao snickers from his spot and Jun glares.

"I'll have you know that Minghao is single handedly ruining your chances of getting me within 10 feet of that party," Jun hisses as soon as he puts the phone on speaker, and Minghao yelps, going back to jamming with the music, but more desperately. Jeonghan though, just gasps.

"...I can't believe it. Wen Junhui. Folding laundry. Cooking dinner... and now Minghao is the one annoying you and you're the one getting annoyed... is your dorm an alternate universe?" Jeonghan asks in wonder.

"I'm hovering my hand on the end call Jeonghan."

"Okay okay I'm shutting up about that! Jeez you're in a bad mood..." Jeonghan mutters, but then clears his throat.

"So anyways... apparently, Seungkwan and Vernon are the hosts right? So it turns out, Vernon knows Seokmin. Remember him? The guy from the amimal shelter? And Seokmin is best friends with this guy named Soonyoung-"

"And who's Soonyoung?" Jun asks.

"Soonyoung? He's a dancer, calls himself a tiger, he came into the campus once wearing every single possible "I ❤ NY" Merchandise known to man? You can't miss him," Jeonghan replies.

"But anyways, Soonyoung's childhood best friend is this guy named Jihoon, and Jihoon is a genius, but he's also kinda shy and introverted-"

"-How is this important?" Jun interrupts, and Jeonghan makes a sound of frustration.

"I'm getting there, stop interrupting me."

When Jun finally quiets down, Jeonghan starts again.

"Where was I? Oh. So Jihoon is really quiet, and apparently, quiet people must stick together or something? Or I think they played the same video game...? Uh, don't know the details, but long story short, Jihoon knows that Wonwoo guy you were looking for," Jeonghan ends and Jun's eyes widen. 

"I see. So... if I want to meet Wonwoo..."

"-I better see you at that party Jun!"

Jun thanks Jeonghan for all his help, because damn the guy really went above and beyond to get this connection.

When Jun disconnects the call, he could very obviously tell Minghao was trying to eavesdrop, and Jun heads over to where Minghao was sitting. 

"Hao," Jun greets, and Minghao sits straighter.

"Oh. Hello. I didn't see you there," Minghao raises an eyebrow, and Jun laughs.

"You really are determined to get me to that party huh?" Jun crosses his arms to his chest, and it shouldn't be fair for Minghao to know how to pull off such an innocent and doe-eyed appearance with all the things he's done to Jun.

"It depends if it worked."

Jun sighs for the nth time that day.

"...Yes we're going to the party."

Minghao cheers, and Jun shakes his head softly before going back to his laundry, folding them gently and carefully. He can finally go back to his chores without any distractions.

"...You know you've been folding the same pile for the past 30 minutes."

Jun glares at Minghao murderously.

"And is there something wrong with that!?" 

"Ahaha... nothing! Take your time Jun!" Minghao at least has an ounce of self preservation within him to know that the teasing Junhui train has already left the building.

"Thought so," Jun scoffs. 

Jun is not in a forgiving mood however, and Minghao figures that out the hard way when he walks to class the next day wearing a brightly colored hawaiian blouse instead of his regular white ones. 

He only figures out that Jun had switched them in his closet when he hears Seungkwan's screams from across the hall like he saw Minghao bleeding out on the floor.

He also receives thousands of comments on his "bold fashion choice" the whole day, and a few hesitant warnings from professors. (The reason for the hesitation was that the school had never thought to put "no bright hawaiian shirts" in the school handbook, so he technically wasn't breaking the rules)

Was this worth it to make fun of Jun for a day?

Minghao smirks, fixing the collar of his very colorful outfit.

Probably.


	21. Chapter 21

Jun hasn't been to any party in a long time, and even if there's only 13 people and he was going there for a specific reason, it seemed like the right time to dress up, and that's exactly what he does. 

Jun pushes his bangs up as he scrutinizes himself in the mirror. Should he show his forehead? He saw a kpop idol trend recently for showing his forehead, so maybe it would look good on him? Is that what's "sexy" these days?

"Wow, you clean up well," A voice from the entrance of his room calls out, and Jun brightens.

"Wait really!? Aw that's... oh," Jun's smile is wiped off his face as he realizes who he's talking to. 

Minghao saunters in with a teasing smirk.

"Well that's what I WOULD say if I could see."

Jun rolls his eyes and continues nitpicking at his hairstyle, and Minghao goes to sit on his bed. 

"You're in a good mood," Jun comments, finally deciding, _fuck it let's let the forehead loose and gel it up, what has he got to lose?_

"Guess I'm just excited... I've never really gone to a party like this one before..." Minghao admits bashfully, and Jun pauses. He feels a tinge in his heart.

Right. Sometimes Jun forgets with how strong a Minghao's personality is, how bright and unwavering and _alive_ he was, that Minghao was, for the most part, alone.

He remembers Minghao asking him to stay with him on that first day because he didn't want to talk to the administrator alone... and maybe there was more to why Minghao had insisted Jun will be at this party with him.

Without Jun realizing it, there was a point in time when all they had were each other. 

"You're right. It's your first party, I don't want you to embarass me, so let me have a look at what you're wearing," Jun's voice is teasing, but his facial expression was soft.

Minghao looks embarassed, but stands up to model the outfit with enough ready confidence that tells Jun that this is what Minghao wanted all along.

"Oh, very nice pants," Jun compliments, and Minghao practically preens at the words.

"You really think so? I designed them myself before and then refitted them so they'll be more stylish. Does it still look good after all these months?" Minghao asks him eagerly, and Jun laughs.

"Yes Minghao, it looks really nice. You pull it off so well. How about your shirt? Is it supposed to be buttoned like that on purpose?" Jun asks curiously, and Minghao looks surprised, bringing a hand to the buttons. 

"W-wait are they messed up? I must have skipped a button..." Minghao mutters, trying to feel for where he made a mistake, but Jun gently takes his hands and places them at his side.

"Here, just let me do it. I can see the problem," Jun murmurs, already reaching towards the buttons and fixing them. 

Jun's touch was feather light, but Minghao feels his whole chest burning and his heart beating faster than if he ran around the whole town. 

"And...there you go. All good," Jun smiles, brushing lint off the clothes. 

"W-what is this... you're the one who acts like a child, so stop treating me like one," Minghao stutters. Even when blind, Minghao had the urge to duck down as if avoiding eye contact.

"Ah well, would you rather I let you out into the world like that?" Jun says, giving himself one last look at himself in the mirror.

" _Today's the day,"_ Jun thinks to himself. He has yet to figure out what exactly he's going to say to Wonwoo when he sees him. There was so many things Jun wanted to talk about. 

Well that was something Jun was going to have to think about on the way there. He takes Minghao's hand wordlessly and drags him out the room.

"H-hey Jun! You didnt even ask if I was ready! Wait! We didn't even take pictures yet!" Minghao complains, but lets himself be dragged. He supposes pictures can wait when they're at the party.

* * *

Jun realizes when he's at the address sent to him by Seungkwan that he probably did not know a thing about Vernon or Seungkwan at all. 

His jaw drops at the massive...hugeness of the whole place. It looked like it came right out of a home designer's magazine. 

"You didn't tell me that they were THIS rich," Jun gapes at Minghao, who merely shrugs.

"We don't really like talking about things like this, but yeah. Both of their parents are pretty wealthy, and when they went to unviersity their families thought it would more cost efficient to just buy a house and let both of them use it for the time being," Minghao says this so casually, but Jun feels like his eyes are going to bulge out of his head.

"Cost efficient... my cost efficient is contemplating death so I don't need to buy groceries..." Jun wants to sob even more, or maybe figure out a way to convince Vernon's parents that he's their long lost son they left in China, when the hosts of the party greet them at the door. 

"Oh Minghao! Jun! Glad you guys made it," Seungkwan gives them a hug.

"I mean this WAS for them..." Vernon mentions,but keeps quiet when Seungkwan signals him to be quiet. 

"He's right though. Thank you for doing all of this for us," Minghao bows, and Seungkwan waves it off with his hand.

"Please, a small party like this is totally no trouble. You deserve it! Mostly everybody is here, they're all kind of just spread out, and they're all so friendly. We have drinks in the kitchen," Seungkwan informs before he's being called to go somewhere, bringing Vernon with him. 

Jun is still in awe as much inside the house than he was for the outside. 13 people were actually a lot for a small get together, but the house definitely made it feel miniscule. 

This house actually looked like one of those houses in teen movies where they'd have one of those huge crazy parties where everyone was invited and over a hundred people were around, however what Minghao said about Vernon and Seungkwan was right. 

It seemed they liked smaller gatherings, and even the set up was pretty chill. There was music, and drinks and food, but other than that, it looked like just a regular hang out. It borderlines "slumber party" more than anything.

Jun prefered this anyways. And for Minghao who was still tightly holding on to his arms as if scared Jun would leave him the moment he lets go, this was probably for the best too. Jun has to give Seungkwan and Vernon credit, they were good hosts who knew what's best for their guests.

He recognizes Chan playing some dancing game on the TV, but he looked so serious it looked like he was participating in the Olympics. He was against a boy Jun has never met before, who would scream and growl at random moments and do moves that weren't part of the game. Jun assumes this was Soonyoung. 

On the couch, he spots Seokmin speaking to someone who was leaning against the plush sofa wearing a regular shirt and SLIDES of all things. (Jun feels kinda embarassed for trying so hard on his outfit now)

"Oh! You guys are here! Come here, sit with us!" Seokmin smiles brightly when he sees then walking in, patting the spot beside him.

"Let's go sit Haohao," Jun tugs the Minghao who had become shy all if a sudden towards their direction, and finally they're sitting. 

"This here is Jihoon by the way! He's seriously a genius. Like A WHOLE PACKAGE kind of genius!" Seokmin extends his arms in exaggeration and Jihoon rolls his eyes.

"You don't have to try so hard Seokmin. But nice to meet you, I'm Lee Jihoon. That idiot trying to hip thrust to a ballad is Soonyoung," Jihoon points to the scene in front of them, and Jun can't help but laugh as he sees Soonyoung do exactly that. 

"I'm Minghao. This idiot over here is Jun. I dont have any reasons, but trust me, he just is," Minghao smirks, and Jun nudges him.

"Haohao hype me up properly! If you don't use words like 'handsome,' 'sexy,' and 'irrestitable,' they won't know it's me!" Jun complains, and Minghao gives a look that reads as "see my point?"

Jihoon smirks.

"I think we'll get along just fine."

Thankfully, the conversation flows naturally after the basic getting to know you questions. Seokmin doesn'tallow any dead air, always making sure to pick up the conversation and direct them to others to talk. He was the perfect buffer, as it seems like if Seokmin wasn't here, this whole conversation would probably be complete silence. 

Even Chan and Soonyoung join their conversation after they finished their game, and soon they were all in a circle, making jokes and laughing like they've been friends for years.

At some point they had ended up with drinks in their hands,and Jun didn't know how it got there. 

Fortunately, his was only watermelon juice (he hears Jihoon cough out a "WEAK," but Jun was already at this party, and he isn't going to di anything he didn't want to do. He's independent and he WILL NOT be affected by Jihoo calling him names. Watermelon juice was good! Jun has nothing to be ashamed of! He wasn't weak!)

Minghao on the other hand...

"Hao, are you sure you're going to be okay? That's your second glass already..." Jun stares uneasily at the wine glass, and Minghao looks like he's ready to bite off Jun's hand if he came any closer.

"I haven't drank good wine in forever, let me have this," Minghao hisses, and their tiny group snickers.

"Tch, what has he been doing to you?" Jihoon laughs, and Chan speaks up.

"You should be glad it's just this. When I lived with him, I had a CURFEW!" Chan laughs, and Jun frowns.

"You didn't like having me as a roommate Channie?" Jun comes towards Chan threateningly, and Chan gulps.

"I LOVED IT! But just saying! The curfew was unnecessary..."

Jun comes closer.

"... BUT WAS APPRECIATED! I still sleep at 10:30 every night, I swear!" Chan tries to recover, but too late, Jun is already pouncing on him, tickling him and giving him noogies.

"Of course you don't miss being my roommate huh? I do! I MISS waking up at 2 in the morning to help you find your little plushie from under the bed because _'hyuuuung I can't sleep without Dino!'_ " Jun smirks evilly, and Chan's face pales.

"I DID NOT! SHUT UP!" Chan roars, but too late, Soonyoung is already crowding in with a mischievous smile.

"Oh DO TELL Jun! As a representative of Chan's dance class, I need to know EVERY detail so I can get even closer to my Junior!" Soonyoung urges Jun to go on while Chan is desperately trying to shut them both up while Jihoon is just pointing and laughing uncontrollably.

On the other end, Minghao, Seokmin, and now Vernon who has returned to the room are having a relaxed conversation about the animal shelter. 

"So it turns out that the cat you pet... her name is Luckie, and we didn't know she was pregnant this whole time! She gave birth to a whole litter of kittens! We just thought she got fat!" Seokmin explains, and Minghao cooes in delight.

"I KNEW she was a little chunky when I petted her!"

"You guys got any Chameleons? I always wanted to have one as a pet," Vernon asks, and Seokmin hums in thought.

"We might have one? Although... would Seungkwan allow that?" 

"They're Chameleons, I'm hoping it will blend in," Vernom says in all seriousness. 

"But if I hide it from Seungkwan... I guess it would be...a LIEzard," Vernon ends it with a terrible dad joke, and Minghao groans, and even Seokmin grimaces. 

"That one was a good one," Vernon says in defense, and Minghao can't help but laugh at Vernon's monotone delivery. 

Somewhere in between Soonyoung's performance of his Horanghae song and Vernon retelling the legend of "Minghao and the Hawaiian blouse," Jun manages to speak to Jihoon.

"So... I heard you know Wonwoo?" Jun asks him, and Jihoon gives him a confused glance.

"Wonwoo? Yeah I know him."

"He's supposed to be here right? But I don't see him anywhere..." Jun asks, and his eyes sweeping the room one more time, and he's right. There's no Wonwoo or Mingyu in sight. At the kitchen counter, he sees Seungkwan preparing food, and apparently Jeonghan on the phone in deep conversation with someone. Jun should probably go say hi afterwards.

"That guy comes and goes... but I think he's here somewhere and he brought his boyfriend along. You're just gonna have to look around," Jihoon shrugs, and Jun nods. 

Okay this was good. At least Wonwoo could already be here. He has to go check. Anyways, the conversation he has to ask Wonwoo wasn't really one he could talk about freely after all.

"I'm gonna walk around a bit...stretch my legs. Can you take care of Minghao for me?" Jun asks worriedly as he observes the bottle that was full at the start but was now mysteriously half empty.

Jihoon looks at him oddly for the request, but nods nontheless.

"Don't be gone for too long or he might miss you!" Chan teases quietly, being the one closes to hear his conversation.

"Yeah yeah, so go do your Michael Jackson impression or something," Jun tells him, standing up and going to say hi to Jeonghan first before starting his search for Wonwoo.

"...be awkward isn't it?" Jeonghan whispers worriedly into the phone, looking quite stressed. 

"Hey Han," Jun greets,and Jeonghan and Swungkwan jump, almost dropping the phone and Seungkwan almost getting shells in his food.

"JUN! That scared us shitless!" Jeonghan pants, and they seem more messy than usual. 

"Everything okay?" Jun asks, and Jeonghan nods.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Did you see Wonwoo yet?" Jeonghan questions, and Jun shakes his head. 

"I was going to go look for him now."

"Oh great! Good luck. He's around here somewhere...You can check the garden. He thinks of himself as some kind of Garden Fairy or something so he might be over there watering them like always," Seungkwan suggests, and Jun smiles gratefully.

"Thanks Jeonghan. Seungkwan. I appreciate everything you've done. It means a lot," Jun bows slightly, and they give him kind smiles. 

"Anything for a friend. We'll talk a little later. I'm still waiting for Cheollie to get here," Jeonghan lifts the phone as an explanation, and Jun nods understandably.

"Alright. See you," Jun waves before setting his course to the gardens.

Jeonghan double checks that Jun is gone, before they both sigh, letting their tense bodies relax Jeonghan puts the phone to his ear speaks to speak to Seungcheol through the phone.

"...Feel free to come in. He just left."

* * *

Minghao's sides hurt from laughing so much, as their group just gets louder and louder. 

NOW they're caught in some nonsenical debate, whether Jihoon and his online music persona "Woozi" could be considered as a Hannah Montanna thing and they were actually getting WORKED UP about it.

"It counts! It's 2 worlds! And he's got the best of both of them! I say YES!" Soonyoung shouts with conviction.

"But Hannah was her secret life! A LOT of people know about Woozi! The two worlds don't meet! " Chan insists, and they just kept going at it.

In the mess, Minghao realizes only later, that Jun was no longer with the group.

"Hey Jihoon? Have you seen Jun?"

Jihoon gives an exasperated look.

"Jun asking me about you and you asking about Jun, you guys are obsessed..." Jihoon sighs.

"Well if you really want to know, he probably went to-"

Jihoon's conversation is cut short when they hear the front door opening.

In fact, all conversation had stopped to see who was coming in.

"Hey guys!" Seungcheol walks in with his signature boyish grin, and the whole group cheers.

But Seungcheol isn't the only one who comes in. Minghao could hear a second pair of steps, and this one made a few of his new friends gasp.

"Haha you guys don't have to look at me like that. I know, I'm handsome," The new voice is gentle and oozes in kindness, but had a certain fraility to it that Minghao couldn't place.

"...who's that?" Minghao asks Seokmin. 

Before Seokmin could answer however, he hears the footsteps becoming louder until it was in front of him.

Minghao could feel the mystery person reaching out for a handshake, which Minghao hesitantly takes.

"Hi there! I haven't seen you before, so you must be new," Minghao didn't know what this person looked like, but he's sure that this person was smiling at him.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Joshua Hong."


	22. Chapter 22

Looking around the house as he searches for the young sorcerer, Jun gets more and more impressed at the size of Seungkwan and Vernon's shared house. You gould fit probably 3 more houses in here. 

Seungkwan had told him that he would most likely find Wonwoo at the back at their garden, (what regular struggling student has time for a GARDEN Jun wonders, but he supposes they manage somehow) but Jun wanted to make sure that he doesn't miss Wonwoo this time and takes extra care in everything. If he lets Wonwoo go now, Jun just knows it will frustrate him to no end. 

It turns out Wonwoo WAS at the garden, Jun could already see his hunched over figure from a far. His counterpart seemed to be missing, but where Mingyu was wasn't really at the top of Jun's priorities. 

"Doing some last minute gardening?" Jun asks in lieu of a greeting, and Wonwoo doesn't even look up.

"Mmhmm... I'm checking to see if the Azaleas are doing okay..." Wonwoo murmurs, and Jun observes rhe plants to see that they were, indeed, Azaleas.

"Azaleas? Don't those grow in the mountains?" Jun asks curiously, because anybody could tell they were nowhere near the mountains.

"Yes they do. But Seungkwan loves them because it reminds him of his home in Jeju so..." Wonwoo shrugs, stroking the petals gently. It was fascinating to watch him, it was like the flowers were responding to his touch, trying to get closer.

Jun has long been convinced that the magic was real, how could he not after all the shit he's been through these past few days?

But it was different seeing it in person like this. It was the biggest confirmation that yes, these past months were not a dream, and Wonwoo was and still is a magical being.

It didn't even feel magical. No lightning or fairy dust. It honestly just felt like maybe flowers always did that, and if you were a realistic person,you would probably explain it away by simply saying the wind. It was so subtle. 

"Sweet of you to do that for Seungkwan. I see your magic has a lot of versatility," Jun comments bitterly. 

Wonwoo seemed like a good person just by talking to him, and especially to use magic for something as small as that reflected his character. And that just annoyed Jun more as to why he was cursed in the first place! Seemed a little unfair didn't it!?

At least Wonwoo had the decency to look guilty about it. 

"I'm sorry... I was angry and your heart was so loud that night that I just completely snapped... I don't usually do that..." Wonwoo explains, and Jun's brow furrowed.

"Wait, what do you mean my heart was so loud? Do you mean like... my heart was going overtime trying to pump some good ol blood?" Jun asks, and Wonwoo shakes his head.

"No, I mean _your feelings._ Your heart is... well, think of it as like, a large chamber where all these voices are bouncing off of each other," Wonwoo stands up from the plot of flowers and dusts his pants off. 

"The stronger the feelings, the louder the echo. And sometimes if I focus, I could try to find the connection you have with others... this is really complicated to explain to you people..." Wonwoo sighs in frustration.

"No no continue. I want to understand it," Jun insists, and Wonwoo seems surprised. 

"...Okay. So of course you were talking big shit and I wanted to see just what kind of connections an ass like you would have, no offence, and you could say I had a sensory overload," Wonwoo looks like he's about to go sick just thinking about it again. 

"Right. 38 exes. Sorry about that. Didn't think someone would go through my dating history in 3 seconds," Jun smiles wryly, and Wonwoo blinks.

"Although it's true I felt many of yout connections from the 38, because heartbreak is a strong feeling... that wasn't even the worst of it. It was _yours_ Jun. Yours was the loudest."

Jun face transformed to a very puzzled look. 

What did Wonwoo mean?

"This will sound presumptuous, but even if I've only met you twice, you can't hide anything from me. I felt it all. The reason why you left all of them before they could leave you, the disappointed but not surprised feeling you get everytime they weren't what you wanted, the frustration when you had begun to realize your recklessness had made people want to date you out of novelty and not love just to say they've dated you..."

"H-hey slow down Dr. Phil..." Jun tries to joke his way out of the situation, but Wonwoo would not have it, he just stares at Jun with the wisdom of a man whose lived a hundred lives. 

"...Your heart that wouldn't stop begging to find someone you could truly love, I heard it. When your desire was that strong and it had hit me all at once on that night, it was very hard to ignore," Wonwoo mutters, and Jun doesn't know how to feel. 

He hadn't expected to go face to face with his inner demons today. 

"I'm so sorry Jun," Wonwoo bows at a 90 degree angle. 

"I always hated this gift of mine... I've never hated people, but when I'm around many of them it all just leaks out. Emotions are very strong things Jun. And many of them are so personal, and yet I'm forced to suck it all in like a sponge... I feel like an intruder. But I can't control it and it just... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done anything no matter how I felt. My meddling had caused you so much trouble," Wonwoo's lower lip trembles as if he was being haunted all these months. And then Jun realizes he probably was.

"Is that why despite us living in the same town I can't seem to find you? Do you just trap yourself in your house all day?" Jun asks, and Wonwoo nods.

"It's better that way. I don't have to see anybody other than Mingyu. I won't cause trouble to anybody," Wonwoo says simply, and Jun suddenly feels sorry for him.

Seemed like he and Minghao weren't the only cursed ones.

"Damn, and I thought I just couldn't find you because you're magicked in some other dimension..." Jun whistles and Wonwoo tilts his head in confusion.

"...I don't understand. Why is it I can't feel any anger from you?" Wonwoo asks, especially when Jun merely laughs. 

"I was angry. I thought it was unfair for it to happen to me. I pictured you as some emotionless cold hearted guy who would ruin someone's life just because I had pissed him off unknowingly. And the things that happened in these months... were some of the darkest days I've ever experienced," Joshua's tear stricken face and his dull looking eyes flashes in Jun's mind for a quick moment, and Jun feels the pain all over again. 

Wonwoo looks like he wants to break down and cry in guilt. 

"...but things are different now. You aren't the type to have done this with bad intentions. If you were, you wouldn't be shaking this much..." Jun puts a comforting hand on Wonwoo's shoulders.

"And,"Jun smiles to himself.

"As much as I risk sounding clichè, there were dark days, but the curse had given me some bright days as well."

Minghao's annoyed face in a half lit storage room comes to Jun's mind. Minghao trying his best to piece his broken vase despite not being able to see if the pieces go together. Minghao laughing as Jun cowers to a horror movie, but pats his back soothingly anyways. Minghao having a special cute voice just to talk to animals when he thinks no one is listening. 

None of that would have happened if he didn't have the curse on that day. 

"...I see," Wonwoo finally says, and when Jun glances at him, he could see Wonwoo was smiling warmly, like a proud parent watching their kid grow up.

"You've changed since the last time I met you. You're more likeable now," Wonwoo raises an eyebrow, and Jun smirks.

"Are you finally falling for me?" 

"Ew. And I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you thought _my_ curse on you was bad, you haven't seen Mingyu," Wonwoo looks amused more than anything but Jun feels the cold sweat run down his body and a strange feeling of nausea. 

"Ahaha it was a joke," Jun laughs nervously, and he screams when he feels a finger trace his nape.

"I see you're the still the same funny guy from the party," the new voice says pleasantly, _too pleasantly_ and Jun flinches away and turns to see Mingyu was directly behind him. 

_How the fuck-_

"Hypocrite. When he did it to you, you were such a saint," Wonwoo says in annoyance lile this was nothing new and Mingyu pouts, going up to Wonwoo to lean on him. 

"That's different! I need to protect you," Mingyu cooes, and it doesn't compute. Wasn't Wonwoo a whole ass sorcerer? How would you protect someone who's already that powerful!?

"I'm just a regular man in love," Mingyu answers for him with a grin as if reading his thoughts, and Jun does not believe that for a second. 

But did he want to argue with Mingyu when he almost pissed his pants earlier? No. This couple was terrifying, case closed. Jun will not ask anymore questions and will keep in mind not to cross them. 

There are things Jun is better off not knowing. 

"Anyways, I wasn't just looking for you for explanations. I actually have a favor to ask of you," Jun asks, going back to the topic at hand.

"Favor? Sure, what can I do for you?" Wonwoo responds, trting to bat away Mingyu's hands that were trying to fix his hair. 

"So there's this guy... He's also cursed, but it's a little different from mine. His eyesight was taken from him. I was wondering if you would be able to break it?" Jun asks, and Wonwoo puts a finger to his chin. 

"Is this that Minghao fella you keep shouting about?"

"Huh? But I didn't say anything about-"

Mingyu smirks, signalling to his chest where the heart should be, and Jun turns bright red and kinda wants to die in embarassment. 

Wonwoo's emotion detector power thing was becoming a real pain. 

"Hm, well we can see what we can do. I'll need to see him, ask a few questions... you'd be surprised how many curses there are. Just in eyesight, there's over 60 subcategories," Wonwoo sounds like a professor who came right out of Hogwarts and Jun doesn't think he'll ever get used to magic just casually existing.

"I don't really understand any of this, but if you need to meet him to see if you can cure him, he's inside with the others. We should probably actually head in now. Everyone should be here," Jun heads back in with a skip in his step, and his excitement was apparent even from behind. 

The couple stay a little while longer, staring at Jun's retreating back. 

"...I'm surprised. I thought he would ask you to break _his curse,_ not someone else's," Mingyu says to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo smiles knowingly.

"I have a feeling he doesn't need me for that anymore."


	23. Chapter 23

Minghao doesn't really know why is it that Joshua introducing himself to Minghao caused such a big deal, because the rest of the boys have gone completely silent. 

Minghao may not be able to see their faces, but he just knew that all of them were watching them with bated breaths. It unnerved Minghao, and not being able to see visual cues put him even more on the edge. 

"My name is Xu Minghao. I'm Jun's roommate," Minghao introduces himself. He hears silverware clattering followed by Jeonghan's hushed cursing. 

Someone to his right coughs on water, (was it Soonyoung?) And another pounds on his back. (It sounded painful so Minghao guesses Soonyoung and Jihoon.)

"Oh! I'm so glad there's someone taking care of that kid. He's a handful isn't he?" Joshua replies brightly. Joshua was the only person that was not acting weird in this room, which Minghao appreciated. 

If Jun were here, he would have given a bad pick up line or somrthing to brighten the mood, or tease Minghao so he would retaliate and loosen up. 

But apparently had left at some point, and he didn't even tell Minghao!

...Not that he HAS to or anything. It isn't like Minghao's the boyfriend or something... but it would have been nice to know! 

"This is awkward..." Chan whispers to Seokmin. Chan thinks he's quiet, but there's not much you can do when the people you are talking about are less than a foot away.

"Shhh! Saying it's awkward is going to make things more awkward!" Seokmin doesn't even BOTHER to whisper and Minghao hears awkward shuffling.

"Too late," Vernon inputs from the back, and they hear a sharp clap.

"Enough," Seugcheol's voices rings out in authority, and Minghao suddeny feels like he's no longer at a party but at some kind of military camp. 

"This is a party, and at a party you aren't supposed to make someone uncomfortable," Seungcheol scolds the group. 

Minghao could see it in his head, the boys bowing their heads in shame as he hears a chorus of apologies.

Two sets of steps come in to the room, and Minghao perks up hoping one of those is Jun, finally returning, but then when they speak, it turns out to be Jeonghan and Seungkwan who came from the kitchen.

"The food will be ready in about 30 minutes," Seungkwan announces.

"How about let's play a bit of 'Four Wheeled Rider' while we wait?" Jeonghan suggests, and the rest of the boys cheer. 

"But Hannie you always cheat!! You don't even care about winning, you just want to run into people!" Seungcheol whines, completely different from the leader vibe he was giving awhile ago.

"It's cuz I'm an NPC," Jeonghan replies playfully.

"Wait, which button activates the booster again? I want to make sure that THIS TIME I activated it," Soonyoung announces competitively.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Minghao announces.

"Oh, me too!" Joshua pipes up from beside him. 

He could tell the others wanted to say something about that, but maybe the fear of Seungcheol was still fresh in their minds, because they don't say anything. 

Vernon and Seungkwan however, did pull him to the side a bit. 

"You gonna be okay?" Seungkwan asks worriedly, and Minghao gives a deadpan stare.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Minghao asks, and the couple is quiet.

"Don't you like Jun? You gonna be okay talking to Joshua?" Seungkwan finally says it directly, and Minghao rolls his eyes.

"Of course he'll be okay," Vernon answers for Minghao.

"Have you SEEN the guy? He's got a winnie the pooh keychain, there's no way he'd punch him or something. I bet he's the type to say sorry after killing a fly," Vernon says confidently.

"...Fighting isn't the problem here..." Seungkwan mutters, but then sighs, bringing Minghao back in to the room where everybody is. 

"Okay then. You can get some fresh air over in the front yard," Seungkwan tells this to Joshua.

"Alright! We'll be back," Joshua says, linking arms with Minghao and heading out the front door. 

* * *

"The sun is already setting, but it's still quite warm," Joshua comments, finding a place to sit on the steps of Vernon and Seungkwan's house. Minghao of course, has no other choice but to follow. 

"It's nice how even in the city, Vernon and Seungkwan could still have a little piece of nature with them," Minghao replies, feeling the grass surrounding where they were sitting on.

"Ah yes. You live in the dorms with Jun right? I remember when I lived there. Even owning a potted plant required permission," Joshua laughs like it was such a distant memory. 

Minghao was just itching to ask. Jun had told him what had happened, and he knows just from the way Jun had described it, how bad it had gotten. Now Minghao wants to know. Can Joshua remember anything? How much does he remember? What did it feel like? What happened after?

But even Minghao knows that he was in no place to ask these things directly. 

"...I'm sorry for what happened back there by the way," Joshua says out of the blue, and Minghao is confused.

"...for what?"

"For our friends. It isn't really their fault. Ever since... " Joshua trails off for a bit, and as if switching to a different train of thought, he starts again.

"I... took a break and went back home to my hometown in LA for awhile because I wasn't really feeling like myself. Everyone agreed that was what's best for me, and I thought so too," Joshua explains softly, and Minghao could sense Joshua was fidgetting. 

For sure it was taking Joshua a lot of courage to just straight out admit to something like this, so Minghao patiently listens. 

"I'm okay now though! I'm way better than before. Mom wouldn't have allowed me to come back otherwise. But our friends..."

"They're still walking on eggshells around you?" Minghao finishes Joshua's sentence, and Joshua laughs.

"Yes. They come from a good place, I know. But it does make things awkward at times."

"I get that. They think they're doing these things to be considerate, but it just makes you feel more like a burden right?" Minghao smiles at Joshua.

"Before my cur- condition, I was a very independent person. I hated that kind of kindness that was born out of pity. I hated becoming "the poor blind boy." My work was overshadowed. I wouldn't even carry a cane no matter how hard it was for me because I knew what looks I get. But... things are different now," Minghao says, and he thinks of how he never felt that from Jun. 

He even remembers what Jun had told him during one of their late night talks. 

_"Why pity someone who isn't pitiful? Admire them for being strong."_

"-That's from Jun right?" Joshua asks suddenly, and Minghao jumps in surprise.

_Did he say that out loud?_

"I don't remember why Jun told that to me, but I'm sure it was him. I used to call him the walking TED talk," Joshua jokes and Minghao is caught off guard. 

"Really?"

Joshua nods eagerly. 

"Me and Jun were the only foreign students, so they kinda just grouped us together all the time to deal with ourselves. We supported each other and gave each other advice...at least I think we did," Joshua tacks on at the end.

"Do you not remember much from that time?" Minghao decides to bite the bullet and just ask straightforwardly.

"You know what? I really don't. Whenever I try to think really hard, my brain gives me the worst migraine. Sometimes if I don't force it, there are certain snippets that will just come to me, like that memory of Jun telling me that... but if I try to figure out more than that, like try to remember why he said that, or even what shirt he was wearing, it feels like a hundred hangovers hit me at once," Joshua describes. 

"It must be hard...having such a big gap in your memories like that," Minghao murmurs, and Joshua pats him on the back comfortingly.

"It isn't so bad. I mean, I admit it was hard at first. I'd wake up crying, but I wouldn't know why. I'd think until my head felt like it would explode. For a while, it felt like I moved on autopilot like there was something else I'm supposed to be doing... but as time went on, I found myself being less obsessed about it. Instead of haunting memories, they became more like distant dreams to me."

Minghao frowns.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I don't understand your logic. If I were you, I wouldn't stop until I receive answers."

Joshua chuckles again, like an adult who hears a kid say something amusing, and he pats Minghao's head. 

"That's the normal way. It's me who's a little weird I guess. "

"When those small memories would come to me.... you know, none of them were bad memories," Joshua crosses his arms to his chest and sighs. 

"I'd be at the grocery, when suddenly I'd remember the day he swallowed a spoonful of chilli sauce and he chugged milk so fast it squirted out of his nose, and then I'd just start laughing in the middle of the aisles. Or my nephews would be watching cartoons and I'd remember him trying to dub Spongebob in Chinese... these are things I don't remember doing, but then when they come into my mind, it feels like they've always been there and it's nostalgic. Everytime a new memory came, I felt more and more at ease."

Minghao feels weird hearing about Jun from Joshua like this. It felt so intimate. It was like he was intruding and it was making feel uncomfortable and he didn't know why. Those things seemed funny, but yet Minghao couldn't find it in himself to laugh for some reason.

"My biggest fear when I lost my memories, was the unknown. I was scared of what I was doing when I wasn't in my right mind. What if I hurt someone? What if I had hurt myself? And then I realized I didn't need to worry about things like that. You know why?" 

Minghao feels like his throat had gone dry.

"W-why?" Minghao finally is able to ask Joshua.

"Because I realized in every memory, Jun was there. He had never left me alone and I know he wouldn't have left me alone either. I'm not scared of that time, because I have faith that Jun had kept me safe," Joshua says this with so much fondness, and for some reason, something bitter was welling inside Minghao. 

He was fine awhile ago, empathetic even.

But now... Minghao was tempted to ruin things. It would be so easy. 

_"Jun didn't protect you. He had caused the whole thing and it's because of him why you're like this!"_

Should he say it?

"...Jun would probably love hearing that sorta thing. He's annoying like that," Minghao manages to say, instead, and Joshua giggles.

"He definitely would. It's why I came here today actually. I really wanted to thank him," Joshua stands up from where he was sitting, and stretches a bit. 

"...Good luck, I hope it goes well."

"Oh Minghao, why would I need luck? It's just a thank you," Joshua tells him jokingly. 

"You two better come in here for food. I think you guys have done enough photosynthesizing for today," Seungkwan calls from the door.

"Right. Shall we?" Joshua invites, and Minghao shakes his head.

"I'm gonna stay out a little bit more."

Joshua pauses for a second, and Minghao prays that Joshua doesn't decide to wait for him. He just wanted to be alone now.

"...Alright. Don't stay out too long. We had talked through the sunset and it's already pretty dark out now," Joshua warns, and Minghao gives a thumbs up. 

Minghao listens to Joshua's steps walk away, and the swing of the door open, and close. 

He tucks his legs in and allows himself to feel shame. Did he really contemplate saying all of that to Joshua? He was so stupid! 

If he did that, he would have ruined the already strained relationship Jun and Joshua had. He would be unearthing things Joshua had put behind him. He would be talking bad about Jun. 

And yet in that moment, Minghao didn't think about that. Minghao didn't know WHAT he was thinking. 

Minghao tenses when he hears two people approach and sit on either side of him.

"The party is for you, and you're out here," Seungkwan points out. 

Minghao hangs his head in his hands. 

"Did you ACTUALLY fist fight Joshua?" Vernon asks, and Minghao snorts.

"VERNON!" Seungkwan hisses, but Minghao shakes his head.

"It's okay. I didn't. Joshua really is a good person." 

Joshua was good in every sense of the word. It's no wonder Jun had risked the curse to get him to fall in love with him. 

And Minghao was still the same selfish kid from before. The only difference, was that now Minghao had the ability to feel bad about it, if the dark twisting feeling in his gut was anything to go by. 

"Minghao..." Vernon starts, glancing at Seungkwan.

"Minghao, what you're feeling right now is-" Seugkwan is cut off by Minghao who exhales loudly, and jumping on his feet.

"Forget it. Let's just go inside. I need a drink." 

Minghao heads back inside the house looking like a cloud is over his head. Even when he stumbles a bit to get back into the house, he didn't even bother asking for help to be walked back inside.

The couple stay back, observing Minghao's backside with worried glances. 

"...I didn't think this was going to happen. I always pictured Minghao as a cool level headed guy, not the type to be like... _this_ ," Vernon says to Seungkwan.

Seungkwan frowns, eyes filled with worry. 

"I have a feeling that Minghao really needs us right now."


	24. Chapter 24

The party was in full swing now, with the food served and the drinks flowing, the group of 10 were getting louder.

"WHICH BUTTON IS THE BOOSTER!?" Soonyoung is screeching like a mad man.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS FUCKING SQUARE 5 TIMES ALREADY DID YOU NOT GO THROUGH PRESCHOOL!?" Jihoon shouts back from his spot on the couch.

"JEONGHAN STOP COVERING MY EYES YOU CHEATER!" Seungcheol is trying to roll away from his boyfriend while Jeonghan cackles loudly.

"THINK OF IT AS A REAL LIFE POWER UP ISN'T THE GAME IMMERSIVE!?" Jeonghan has gone from trying to cover his eyes to practically crawling onto his back. 

Surprisingly, Seuncheol carries him just fine and it was amazing to watch how Jeonghan just clings like a sloth over him.

Meanwhile, Seokmin, Vernon, Joshua and Chan were playing twister but "with a twist!" Seokkin insists, where your turn only ends when you can successfully swallow a piece of pizza. 

"I did it! Vernon feed me!" Seokmin says determindly as he gets into the right position, and Vernon shrugs, feeding him a slice of pizza. 

"This cannot be good for our stomach..." Vernon comments but he makes no move to stop it. 

"Alright quick someone spin for me!" Chan orders even when his body is already a knot on the mat.

"Okay, right foot gre..." Joshua stop reading out, glances at the position and realizes Green was too easy, and then smirks. 

"...I mean red!"

"SERIOUSLY!?" Chan complains and struggles to wiggle in the right position. 

"Ok Pizza ple-MMRMPH!" Chan is cut off as Vernon shoves a very LARGE piece into his mouth, so much that the sauce on the pizza gets on the mat and that's when they collapse on the ground while the other two laugh at them. 

Everyone was having fun...

And then there was Minghao. 

Well, Minghao, Seungkwan and a bottle of wine. 

Usually, Seungkwan would be front and center, cranking up the karaoke machine to max and belting out some "Nobody," or getting everybody to dance "Likey" with him. But as the host of the party, it didn't sit right with him to just let somebody who's clearly not enjoying himself be alone back here. Much more the reason for said party in the first place.

And also Seungkwan was getting increasigly worried that Minghao might get closer and closer to alcohol poisoning with every sip. 

"...where the hell is Jun..." Seungkwan mutters to hinself. Jun would know what to do. 

Minghao's expressions were changing as if he was having a conversation with himself and Seungkwan was no mind reader! 

"Who cares where Jun is? Not me! We've been waiting here this whole time, and he STILL hasn't come back, so why not he just LIVE THERE? No wait... LET HIM DIE THERE!" Minghao's voice was getting a little bit louder, and he looks proud, like he just threw down the greatest burn in history. 

"...is he alright?" Joshua looks away from their twister game to glance worriedly at the younger, and Seungkwan nods.

"He's okay! He hasn't had wine in awhile, so he might have overdone it a bit," Seungkwan explains brightly trying to keep the mood light. 

"Ah yes. I like wine myself, so I understand where that's coming from," Joshua chuckles in understanding. 

"Do you want me to get him a glass of water?" Joshua offers kindly,and Seungkwan nods gratefully that SOMEONE was trying to help. (He glares at his boyfriend who wasn't even glancing this way, focused on putting as much hot sauce as humanly possible on a slice of pizza for Seokmin's turn)

Joshua walks into the kitchen, and Seungkwan looks down at Minghao who is... is he crying? 

"Alright, now what's wrong?" Seungkwan tries to summon the spirit of his mother, trying to sound both stern and comforting. 

"N-nothing... the wine is just good," Minghao mutters, leaning against Seungkwan. 

Minghao just thinks this must paint a pretty picture. Joshua being the kind soul he is, offering to get him water while Minghao is a blubbering mess on this couch. This really is a pretty good summary of his life right now. 

"I'm starting to think I shouldn't have let you have a drink..." Seungkwan sighs. 

"What's happening in here?" A voice enters the living room, and Minghao tenses up. Everyone else sounds like they collecticely hold their breathes, and Seungkwan could cry in relief. 

_His savior!_

"Jun! And you brought Mingyu and Wonwoo with you! Good job!" Seungkwan slides out from Minghao leaning on him, giving him one more comforting pat, letting Jun take over. 

"Haohao, are you crying? What's wrong!?" Jun rushes quickly to Minghao's side, his voice clearly worried. 

Minghao's heart hurts. Was it the wine, or was Jun's voice always this soft and sweet?

"Nothing's wrong, just leave me alone," Minghao snips, furiously wiping his tears away and trying to face the other way so Jun would not see him. 

Jun eyes the empty bottles of wine on the coffee table, and he glares at Jihoon. 

"Didn't I tell you to take care of him?" Jun asks the boy who wasn't even listening, now intently focused on beating Seungcheol in the game with the controller Soonyoung had passed on to him.

"Uh...yeah. I tried my best, he didn't listen," Jihoon replies distractedly. 

"Me when I'm lying," Chan snickers from the back while still holding his place on the twister mat. Without looking, Jihoon throws a pillow that hits him square in the face, making hin collapse on floor right on top of a distressed Seokmin.

"Look," Jihoon says, pausing the game quickly.

"Hey Minghao stop drinking."

"No."

"See? Nothing I can do," Jihoon shrugs,unpausing the game and going back to mashing buttons. 

Jun sighs. Well, what's done is done, and now he has a drunk Minghao on his hands. 

"I'm not drunk!" Minghao insists, and if you didn't know any better, you would have believed him. 

Minghao was trying his best not slur his words and still act completely fine like the independent person he is, but the red to the tips of his ears and the slight sway he had even while sitting down was telling enough. 

And of course this weird mood Minghao was in.

"I didn't say you were," Jun tells him, and Minghao shakes his head.

"But you were THINKING it weren't you!?" 

"How about you rest your eyes for a sec Haohao?"

"I'm fucking blind my eyes are _always_ resting!"

"...Come on, you know what I meant," Jun says pacifyingly, and although Minghao was still glaring, he reluctantly follows, closing his eyes and pressing his palms to his eyelids, willing the room to stop spinning. 

"Haohao said he's an emotional drunk. He just needs to nap it off and drink some water," Jun explains to the group, and everyone gives looks of relief. 

"That's good... poor kid has been through a lot today," Jeonghan murmurs empathetically, and Jun raises an eyebrow. 

_Just what exactly happened in the moment he was gone?_

Jun was about to open his mouth to ask when Minghao speaks up.

"I can hear you you know." 

At this, everybody stops watching them, and Seungcheol mouths that they need to "act normal," going back to what they were doing previously, but a little more quiet. 

Jun figures that's their best course of action. Minghao hated it when people acted differently because of him, so not calling attention was the way to go.

"Jun I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to check him tonight... his emotions are everywhere and the alcohol is making it worse. If I try, I'm going to faint on this coffee table and ruin this party for everyone," Wonwoo whispers to Jun.

Jun felt kinda bad, because even just looking at Wonwoo right now, he looked so uncomfortable. His eyes were unfocused and he was leaning on Mingyu for support. He can imagine how stressful Wonwoo's situation is right now with over 12 boys in one room and one of those being this emotional rollercoaster of a man. 

"It's okay. I didn't want to do it right now either, it would stress him out," Jun smiles understandingly. 

Wonwoo promises that he will at a different time, and then Mingyu and Wonwoo excuse themselves to go to the bathroom. (Their friends all giggle like middleschoolers as the two head into the bathroom alone, but Mingyu and Wonwoo didn't mind. Mingyu even gives a playful little wink before closing the door.)

"...okay, I'm good now," Minghao sighs, trying to stand but falling right back into the couch. Jun gives him an unimpressed stare.

"Sure you are. Really Minghao, this isn't like..."

Jun trails off and the room goes deathly silent. Not even the boys playing video games on the tv were making a sound. 

"...you."

Minghao shifts in his seat. He already knows what's going on. He grabs the wine bottle from the coffee table and pours himself another, and Jun is too distracted to stop him.

"Hey Junie."

Good to know that Joshua called Jun "Junie." Minghao didn't know he needed this information until today. Minghao takes another sip from his glass. 

"Shua... you... look... you look better. You really do," Jun speaks as if he's in a trance, and Minghao feels the couch shifting as Jun stands up to approach Joshua. 

"Are you really saying that, or are you just practicing your korean again?" Joshua jokes,and Jun laughs. 

Minghao supposes that was a private joke he wouldn't understand. Another sip. This wine tasted really good, better than the other one if Minghao knew any better.

"You still remember that!?"

"I remember a lot of things Junie."

Minghao imagines how this scene would playout if he could see it, and Minghao doesn't know if it was worse that he could only hear it...or would this have been more painful if he could see their faces.

"And that's enough for you," Jeonghan comes to Minghao and had taken away the drink. Minghao just pouts. 

"Ah...we have a lot of things to talk about," Jun says, probably being vague on purpose since they clearly had an audience. 

"We do."

There's a small stretch of silence, and Minghao wonders if it was as awkward for the others as it was for him. 

"We can talk some other time. It seems you've got your hands full," Joshua comments with no malice, and Minghao hears him place a glass on the table. 

"Alright, who's turn is it on the mat?" Joshua claps his hands together, returning to the Pizza Twister kids.

"YOURS! You and Vernon have been pushing us on the mat the whole time, you guys haven't even been on it!" Seokmin whines. 

"Okay okay! Right hand yellow...your right or my right?"

"STOP STALLING!" Chan roars and slowly everyone takes this as a sign to lighten the athmosphere. There was clearly still tension in the air, but nothing they couldn't handle. 

"Haohao, drink this please," Jun sits down next to Minghao pressing a glass to his lips, but Minghao leans back stubbornly.

"You know you both could just go out and talk right? You don't have to take care of me," Minghao frowns. 

Minghao's voice sounded ambivalent, like he couldn't care less where Jun was, but when Jun looks down, he could see that Minghao's fingers were gripping on to his shirt as if to keep him in place. The corners of Jun's lips curl up. 

"I know. But I'd rather take care of you. It's not everyday I have the great Xu Minghao looking like the red nosed reindeer," Jun actually pokes Minghao's nose as he says it. 

On normal days, Minghao would have punched him for that, but today, he just seemed bewildered, like he couldn't process what Jun just did. 

There was a 5 second pause where Jun could practically see Minghao buffering in his head, and then finally he wrinkles his nose cutely. 

"Don't do that," Minghao whines like a child. It was really amusing as regular Minghao would NEVER be this soft. 

"I won't stop until you drink the water!" Jun teases, poking him again. 

"No matter what Minghao's mood is, Jun really knows how to turn it around huh?" Seungcheol observes the two Chinese boys going back and forth. 

"Yeah. Let's just be patient with them. They're still figuring it out," Jeonghan leans his head on Seungcheol's chest. 

On the otherside, Joshua was laying casually on the mat, refusing to continue as Vernon was nowhere to be found. He does give a secretive smile when hid eyes land on Jun and Minghao. 

"Vernon, you're up!" Chan calls, excited to spin the board and get revenge, but Vernon signals a wait and goes to find his boyfriend despite Chan's shouting. 

"Hey you," Vernon finally finds him in the kitchen, sniffling to himself.

"Aw what's wrong Kwannie?" Vernon asks, and Seungkwan fans himself to dry his tears.

"I just feel bad. This party was supposed to be something fun and light hearted for everyone, but it seems like it's the opposite... and no one is really TALKING with each other you know? We're bad hosts," Seungkwan looks really disheartened, and Vernon holds both his shoulders.

"Okay, I'll think of something," Vernon promises. Time for him to step up as boyfriend of the year.

He marches into the living room with Seungkwan beside him, shutting off the TV.

"AHHH OUR GAME!" Soonyoung cries out, and Jihoon looks murderous, but Vernon is still at ease.

"Seokmin, please get those two out of the bathroom," Vernon requests, pointing to the door Mingyu and Wonwoo went into this entire time and didn't come out of (what were they even DOING in there? Jun actually hopes it's gross couple stuff, rather than some dark magical alternative) Seokmin gives a salute and stands to do exactly that. 

"Everyone gather! We haven't been bonding, and since we're the hosts, we've decided we're doing karaoke," Vernon announces, and a chorus of groans fill out the room. 

"No we're not!" Jihoon complains, and Vernon gestures that he isn't done yet.

"And nobody leaves until someone gets a hundred."

The complaints get even louder. 

"I didn't want to go home yet, but now that someone said I can't, I have the urge to go home out of spite," Jeonghan frowns. Seungcheol nods in agreement.

"Come on Won, let's make ourselves comfortable on the couch. It's going to be awhile," Minghao leads the bespectacled boy to the couch near Jun and Minghao.

"Oh come on...how hard can it be guys? We've got a bunch of talented singers here. We'll be out of here in no time!" Chan says, trying to be positive and picking up the mic to do the first song. 

They stay at Seungkwan and Vernon's house for 3 more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a scene with 13 people all doing different things at the same time they said. It will be fun they said.
> 
> (And yes, I only learned about chapter notes and how to use them 24 chapters in. I am dumb.)


	25. Chapter 25

"Please...just end our suffering...I'm begging..." Chan is kneeling on the ground in front of the screen, watching the girl in the dress dance around the numbers "98" as if mocking them. 

"Ah...I'm thirsty..." Seokmin complains, massaging his throat. He's been doing every high note with Seungkwan since the start of this. 

"I'll go get us some water," Joshua says again, having been the self proclaimed water boy for the past 3 hours. 

Joshua said he did it to be nice, but Jun has known Joshua a long time and he can't fool him. And it doesn't escape Jun's eyes that Joshua hasn't picked up the mic ONCE the entire time they've stared.

They meet eyes while Joshua walks into the kitchen, and Joshua let's out a small mischievous smile that no one else but Jun catches. Jun smirks.

"Heh. Sly as always Hong," Jun mutters, and Minghao beside him shifts and groans as if he's having a bad dream. 

"Go back to sleep Haohao, everything is fine," Jun murmurs, stroking Minghao's hair to lull him back to sleep.

"Mmkay...night..." Minghao mumbles back, face planting on Jun's shoulder. 

Yeah, Jun couldn't really complain about Joshua, since Jun hasn't been singing either. They had sung one song each at the start where even Minghao joined along.

Even if Minghao couldn't see the lyrics on screen, the song was familiar so he tried singing by memory, which was impressive as well as really cute when he mixed the lyrics around. But sadly, after 2 songs in, Minghao was knocked out on the couch. 

Jun says "couch" loosely, since it seemed more like Minghao had draped himself over Jun instead, and he hasn't moved much at all. (Jun's arm has long been numb and he uses it as an excuse to not sing Wonder Girls with Seungkwan who's insisting they do the choreography or they wouldn't do his idols justice)

"Maybe Minghao had a point. Maybe I'm too sober for this..." Jihoon says, staring at the can of beer on the table.

"NO! No drinking! You're the designated driver because I'm not letting Soonyoung drive you guys home!" Seungcheol is vehement about it, staring at Jihoon like a disapproving father.

"But I'm not even drunk!" Sooyoung interjects, spinning the mic in his hands, waiting for the next song to play.

"Hearing that does not change my mind at all," Seungcheol tells him, subtly moving blankets and pillows out of the way before Soonyoung's "passion" causes an accident.

"Or you can put the beer in your bowl of rice, and it will be flavored rice," Jeonghan suggests with faux innocence, a complete opposite of his boyfriend and Jihoon shivers.

"...nevermind I don't need the alcohol," Jihoon mutters, leaning onto Minghao's other side, covering his face with a hat. 

"Who thought this was a good idea," Seungkwan is the one who complains this time, and Vernon looks offended.

" _Excuse me_ , you wanted to have us get along. I did that!" Vernon defends, and Seungkwan giggles, taking Vernon's hand.

Jun smiles at that. Seungkwan got what he wanted, and Jun was actually happy for it too. Being trapped in the living room did make all of them closer, all of them coming together in their time of distress. 

"Yeah you did. Thank you Nonie," Seungkwan cooes and Chan from the floor glares.

"LESS FLIRTING MORE SINGING SO WE CAN DO THE LEAVING."

"Awww someone's a lil cranky cuz it's past their bedtime," Jun mocks, and Chan's hand holding the second microphone twitches, ready throw the thing at him, if it wasn't for Jun frantically pointing to the sleeping Minghao.

"You throw that and wake him up and we'll all be screwed," Jun warns with his eyes, and Chan swallows his anger, doing a mic check with geitted teeth instead.

"I'm ready to give up..." Soonyoung whines, lying himself flat on the floor.

"Are we really going to give up like that!? Come on, one more time, let's do it together! Our friendship might reach the karaoke girl if we really try!" Seokmin tries to motivate, taking a sip from the glass of water Joshua was handing out. 

"Calm down Twilight Sparkles this isn't My Little Pony," Jihoon deadpans, lifting his head a tiny bit before laying back down like that took so much effort to say. Seokmin pouts.

"No he's right. Let's do it one more time."

Everyone else turns to the voice, and are surprised it was Wonwoo of all people who had spoken up. 

Those two were slowly opening up in the 3 hours, but they were still a little quiet and kept to themselves. Not that any of them minded, they all respected each other, but it was still surprising to hear Wonwoo agreeing with Seokmin on this.

"Wonwoo's right, I have a good feeling about this one," Mingyu grins, and just like that, Soonyoung looks like he regains all his energy.

"ALRIGHT! ONE MORE TIME! LET'S GIVE IT OUR ALL! MAKE SOME NOISE!!!" Soonyoung growls, and Seungcheol howls in support while Jeonghan seemed to have pulled a tambourine out of thin air and was shaking it.

"Come on Joshua! Sing with me!" Seokmin says eagerly. Joshua blinks a bit and then smiles in defeat.

"...I suppose I can sing a little for this song."

"Okay! Let's do this!" Chan also looks much happier, hopping to his feet and stretching his muscles. (" _Why though?"_ Jun wonders. Was he going to dance? This was Karaoke.)

Chan even pulls Vernon and Seungkwan closer to the center so that now they were all kinda crowded together in a makeshift dancefloor. 

Everyone seemed to be hyped all of a sudden, even Jihoon had sit up, ready to sing along. 

Jun doesn't join in, but observes everyone from where he was seated with a soft smile on his face. 

He was glad to have found these people. Maybe he had searched too desperately for love that he hadn't realized a friendship would give him just as much happiness. He looks down at Minghao,who despite the loud chaos had gone back to sleeping soundly. Friendship didn't seem like the right word to fit Minghao though. 

"Hey, do you want to join them? I can watch him for you," Mingyu offers kindly, and Jun shakes his head, giving Minghao another pat on the head.

"No I'm good. I'm happy where I am."

* * *

"WE DID IT! FUCK YES!!!" Soonyoung screams while Seokmin jumps up and down like a hyperactive child. 

"DO NOT SPIKE THE MIC!" Seungkwan screeches from the back, but he's smiling as he stares at the bright shining "PERFECT 100! YOU'RE AN IDOL!" reflecting towards them.

"I can't believe friendship actually worked..." Chan says in wonder. 

"If you say something like the true 100 was the friends we made along the way, I will punch you," Jihoon threatens, and Chan's eyes widen and subtly moves to be near Wonwoo and Mingyu as if they could protect him.

"I wasn't going to!"

"Well, as much as I'd like to celebrate our score... it really is quite late now. I think we should all start heading home," Seungcheol sighs, staring at the time that was almost midnight. 

The other members looked sad to go, but there was no objections, meaning everyone really was tired. They all start to clean what they can and get ready to leave.

The first to say goodbye are the 2 eldest. They were the ones who still had work to do for the weekend and they needed to prepare things at home. 

"We'll have another get together like this soon okay? Maybe next time, let's not destroy Seungkwan and Vernon's house," Jeonghan laughs, and Seungcheol waves at all of them and they're out the door. 

When they hear Seungcheol's car engine start, Jihoon sighs.

"That's a sign that we should start going too," Jihoon says to Soonyoung and Seokmin, who were still being loud and rowdy near the karaoke machine. 

"But Jihoonie... we aren't tired," Soonyoung pouts, and Jihoon rolls his eyes. 

"You say that and then both of you are knocked out in the back seat of the car in 5 seconds flat." 

"...I'm going to miss you Soonyoung..." Seokmin starts speaking like he was in a K-Drama, and Soonyoung immediately latches on to it. 

"We had a good run. But guess it's time for us to part ways. I got a wife at home, and I promised her I'd come home," Soonyoung switches up the genre to an action movie dialogue, and Seokmin and him burst out laughing. 

"We're all roommates, you don't have to do this..." Jihoon sighs, and then bows to their host.

"Thanks for inviting us though. We had fun."

Jihoon starts shoving the two boys who had started a new grandma and grandpa skit out the door, but before leaving, Jihoon looks at the screen one more time.

"It really is weird though. I mean, we were all good singers, can't deny that. But that last song was just us screaming our lungs out and that's the one that got a hundred...maybe it's broken," Jihoon wonders aloud, before shaking his head.

"...Whatever, at least it set us free. We'll see you guys around," Jihoon gives a final wave and from the window, it was amusing to see Jihoon manhandle two grown men that were larger than him into a car before driving away. 

"Broken... or maybe it's magic," Jun says nonchalantly, but pins a knowing gaze on a _very specific person._

"Heh, maybe it's magic, because I will not accept that Soonyoungs impromptu tiger rap in the middle is what gave us the hundred," Seungkwan scoffs, picking up the empty bottles and cans from off the floor. 

Because the rest don't have their eyes focused on Wonwoo, no one but Jun sees Wonwoo press a finger to his lips in a "Shh" gesture. 

For a split second, Jun sees the screen with their score flicker, and Jun could have SWORN the actual number was only "17," but Mingyu quickly shuts off the TV with a secretive wink. Jun can't help but laugh. 

_So that's how they did it._

"Some bad news guys. The buses have already stopped for the day," Vernon announces, checking the time on his watch.

"Ahhh really? Damn this sucks..." Chan sighs, but then he brightens up at the realization.

"Does that mean I can crash here tonight!?" Chan asks the home owners who nod.

"Help us clean up and we'll throw in breakfast tomorrow too," Vernon bargains, and Chan shakes his hand enthusiastically.

"DEAL! Hah it's a win for me... THEY HAVE A RAIN SHOWER! WITH WARM WATER!" Chan celebrates in glee, sprinting to towards the guest room, to presumably take that shower. 

"Don't get it, but I'm happy for him," Mingyu says as they all watch their youngest looking so excited. 

"Well, guess we'll be on our way too," Mingyu gives the hosts hugs, while Wonwoo heads over to Jun.

"This is Mingyu's number. Just call and then we can set something up. Hopefully we can figure something out," Wonwoo says, and Jun smiles gratefully.

"Thank you Wonwoo... I really appreciate this," Jun takes the piece of paper. 

"Funny how the last time we met wasn't this pleasant," Wonwoo comments, and Jun laughs.

"A lot can change in a few months I guess."

And with that, the two leave as well.

"Hm... I said the busses were out and those two didn't have a car..." Vernon frowns.

"I think they said that they lived close by," Jun speaks up quickly, hoping that no one is suspicious.

Luckily, Vernon doesn't give it a second thought.

"Oh. Okay. Well how about you two?" Vernon gestures to both Jun and Minghao (who was still sleeping as peacefully as before.)

Jun winces. Right. They had gotten here by bus. 

"I would offer to drive you two, but we dont have our licenses yet..." Seungkwan says apologetically.

"I can take you two. I have a car and the dorm is on my way home," Joshua speaks up, and Seungkwan seems surprised. Joshua was just quietly cleaning up the living room this whole time, that Seungkwan actually forgot he was still here. 

"Oh. Joshua. That's nice of you..." Seungkwan trails off not knowing what else to respond to that. He looks at Jun uneasily if this was a good idea. 

Jun nods.

"That would be nice... it isn't too much trouble is it?" Jun asks, and Joshua shakes his head.

"Not at all! Anyways, there's some things I've been meaning to talk to you about. We can talk about it on the way there," Joshua rummages into his bag for the keys, while Jun slowly shfits from under Minghao to stand and hug Seungkwan and Vernon.

"Thanks so much for today guys. It was nice," Jun thanks them,and Seungkwan squeezes Jun tighter.

"It's no problem, we love a good party. Next time, we'll try our best to make it an even better party where no one is allowed to be sad," Seungkwan promises,, glancing worriedly at Minghao.

"Hey, you both did great. Minghao had fun too. He's just...going through some stuff. It isn't about you guys," Now Jun doesn't know what Minghao's problem is either, but it was probably not their friends. Jun just needs to figure out what it is. 

"Alright, I got the keys. You ready to go?" Joshua calls out, and Jun nods, giving the couple one more hug. 

"I hope we don't find you dead in a ditch somewhere," Seungkwan says, and Jun's eyes widen.

" _What_."

"I mean... he's your ex. He had to go to America but he's back. And now he wants to speak to you alone on a car ride..." Seungkwan whispers conspiratorially.

"Oh come on, he's nice, you said so yourselves!" Jun exclaims, and Seungkwan and Vernon share a look.

"It's always the nice ones," Vernon says ominously, and Jun punches him lightly on the shoulder.

"You guys need to stop watching crime shows."

After a few more goodbyes were exchanged, Jun heads back to Minghao. 

He didn't have the heart to wake him up just yet, so he decides _"why not?"_ And picks him up in a bridal carry, ignoring Seungkwan's whistling and Vernon's iconic "Oh wow."

"You're really light. Maybe I should increase the food I make..." Jun says to Minghao, who only mutters incoherantly to himself. 

Joshua glances at Minghao, then at him, and Jun blushes. But Joshua doesn't mention it, simply opening doors for him and leading them to his car. 

There was a small struggling getting Minghao into the car, but finally, they were in. 

Jun sits Minghao properly, but then nudges his head to lean on him again. Jun meets Joshua's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"...I'll just sit here in the back. He might get lonely," Jun's mouth explains before he could think, and Jun is flustered.

_Dammnit Jun, why did you say that!? He might get LONELY!???_

Joshua's expression is just as unreadable as ever.

"Alright then. I guess let's get going," Joshua smiles, clicking his seatbelt in and starting the engine.


	26. Chapter 26

Jun looks out the window, and sees nothing but pictch black. Despite the streetlights on either side of the road, it does nothing for him because shades are still on his face, and it's a given that the tint makes everything way more darker than it should be. But there's no way he'd take it off, especially not now.

"Am I going the right way? It's been awhile since I've been around here," Joshua glances from the driver's side and Jun snorts.

"You're not fooling anybody Shua. You were always the one telling me where to go before," Jun reminds him, and Joshua laughs.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But I'm excited to see what you've done with the place. I trust Minghao makes sure you don't burn the dorms," Joshua teases.

"Please. You know I lived fine before Minghao came. I can handle being alone," Jun defends, but Joshua only raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Can you really though?"

Jun doesn't answer. 

"Thought so," Joshua says smugly, and then glances at Minghao's sleeping form. 

"I know you Jun. You can live alone, but you don't want to. And now that you've experienced living like this, I don't think you'd ever want to let him go."

"That's..." Jun always has a hard time when Joshua speaks to him like this. Joshua knew him the best, and it's because of that, that Jun couldn't hide anything from him. Joshua really spoke as if he contained wisdom beyond his years. 

"...He isn't mine to keep," Jun responds dully, and Joshua gives him a sympathetic look.

"But he could be."

Jun immediately shakes his head.

"No. You're right about a lot of things, but not this one," Jun insists strongly.

"You know I used to brag to people that you were smart and handsome...." Joshua sighs. 

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?" Jun squawks, and Joshua laughs. 

"I'm just saying. Why are you so quick to dismiss the possibility? You're assuming the ending when you haven't even opened the book," Joshua scolds while he steps on the brake to stop at the stoplight. (It was very Joshua to follow rules despite being the only car on the road.)

"Have you never thought the possibility that Minghao might just like you too?"

Joshua says it so straight forwardly that it catches Jun off guard, he shouts in surprise and jumps a bit. 

Minghao frowns in his sleep and wacks him lightly like he was an alarm clock. 

Jun quickly settles down, but his heart is beating out of his chest. 

"Joshua! You can't just say that!" Jun says in a hushed but very panicked tone. Joshua is not having it. 

"Seriously. How are you the guy who dated half the campus. This is just sad," Joshua shakes his head slowly. 

"See here? This is your problem. You want to cause a misunderstanding? Because this is how you cause a misunderstanding. You flirt with anybody, but when it comes to real genuine feelings you keep silent, afraid because you actually have something to lose," Joshua's words are like arrows thay hit Junhui right where it hurts.

"Haha...okay mom I'll do my homework," Jun tries to joke around again, but Joshua holds a hand up.

"And then you try to make jokes to skirt around actual serious discussions because that's easier. You've always wanted it easy."

Jun doesnt respond, and Joshua's face softens sadly.

"Junnie... I'm not saying this to be mean. It's because I know you so well that I need to give you a wake up call. You long for things, but you don't want the risk that comes with it. So you shortcut it only for it not to pay off. It's why you did that whole 'no strings attached' thing at first right? And why you decided avoiding people was easier than actually keeping up with friendships. And why you had decided to trick yourself into thinking you loved me."

Jun freezes. 

_"W-what."_

Joshua closes his eyes, exhales softly, and stops the car so he can turn to Jun and they're face to face. 

"Minghao asked me this afternoon about that month... he asked me what could I remember," Joshua brings up, and Jun swallows his own saliva.

"...and what did you say?" 

"I told him I remembered snippets of memories. And I wasn't lying about that. It really does feel like that. Like a corrupted video where you couldn't really see the whole picture," Joshua stares out the window with a far away look in his eyes.

"...But I'm not dumb Jun. From the memories I could see, I could tell that there was something between us then. I don't know _how_ it happened, or _why_ , or _when_ , or _any_ of those questions, but I'm sure it _did_ happen. Right?" Joshua asks for confirmation, and Jun knows there's no use in lying. 

He nods. 

"Hm. I thought so," Joshua states simply. He didn't sound angry, he just said like it was fact.

"I'm glad that was cleared up. That was bothering me for a very long time... It's like a missing puzzle piece. People have hinted it to me, and my own memories were telling me that we were together... so it would have made sense that it happened right? But it doesn't feel like it. It was like watching a movie, not my own life," Joshua explains, and Jun feels the guilt and shame seep into him all the way to his bones. 

"You look like a dejected puppy. They were still happy memories. Everything about that month is weird... it's something I can't understand, and I doubt I will for the rest of my life. And that's okay, I've made peace with that. So stop looking at me like seeing my handsome face is going to make you cry," Joshua scolds, and Jun tries to compose himself. 

"I'm only bringing it up because even if those small moments were cute and happy, I could tell your heart wasn't in to it. In fact, I don't think we even kissed,did we?"

Jun turning beet red and shaking his whole head was telling in itself, and Joshua laughs. 

"I can tell you didn't treat me badly. Even if I don't remember all of it, the memories are fond. And maybe we always did love each other... but it wasn't the way you were wishing for it to be."

Joshua starts the car again and continues driving, but he isn't finished talking yet. 

"We were kind to each other, but kindness isn't the only thing needed for the love you want. It isn't that easy. But you're different with Minghao. I can tell," Joshua says confidently, and Jun rolls his eyes.

"I didnt take you for a 'true love'" kind of person," Jun comments.

"I'm not. I don't believe in instant. You can't just cast a spell and suddenly you're in love," Joshua scoffs, and the irony of that was one that only Jun would understand.

"But I believe in possibility. I want to see you happy Jun. Genuinely. And now it's here, staring you in the face and I don't want you to let this chance go."

Jun looks out the window and very vaguely, because everything was still too dark, he sees that they are nearing their home. And then he looks down to check on Minghao. Still asleep, and its funny because Minghao believe it or not is a light sleeper. So this is a testament to just how much he had drank. 

"What you said Joshua is very eye opening. It made me realize a lot of things, and I'll admit it. I am falling for Minghao and I don't want to stop."

Joshua almost breaks his view of the road, because the Jun he had known before wouldn't have admitted it so casually. 

Joshua honestly expected a little more denial of feelings and that he'd have to slap some sense into him or something. Maybe Jun had changed more than Joshua had thought, and he was proud of him.

"And you said I always go the easy route. For Minghao I won't. I can't do that. And it's for that exact reason that I won't tell him."

Jun leans on the side of the car.

"You just met Minghao, so maybe you don't know this. But he's creative and talented and he's got the kind of soul that will thrive in the world. He was already getting there. Did you know he used to go to school at that art school we used to pass by?" Jun asks and Joshua tilts his head.

"Really? That's a big deal. Wonder why he downgraded to our college," Joshua wonders aloud, and Jun's hand crumples to a fist. 

"It's because of a situation that was out of his control, and he didnt deserve it either. Minghao acts like he's fine with it, but I know... I know he misses it. And I'll do what I can to help him," Jun promises. 

"And what does that have to do with confessing to him? Why is that stopping you?" Joshua is parking the car on the sidewalk directly in front of their dorm.

"Because I will not allow myself to drag him down. You said it. I take the easy ways. I avoid confrontation, I get lazy, I don't have the same aspirations as him," Jun counts them on his fingers.

And then the reason he can't give Joshua. The curse. 

Jun remembers Chan a few months back. 

_"I'll give up dance for you."_

If Jun can get Minghao's sight back, and he accidentally curses Minghao, for sure, hearing Minghao give up his passion to follow Jun around like a lpst puppy will break his heart. 

He was used to the Minghao who fought him at every turn, called him on his bullshit and went his own way. Jun has had enough of mindless zombies saying "I love you Jun!" without meaning. 

"So this is a 'the hardest thing I'll ever do is letting you go' kind of thing huh? That's very angsty of you but if that's your decision, then I can't really argue about it. It's sweet in a way," Joshua comments. 

Joshua observes the two boys in the backseat subtly.

Jun has definitely improved since the last time Joshua has seen him. The fact Jun made this decision in the first place really confirms to Joshua that this isn't like the other shallow relationships in his friend's life, and it makes Joshua all the more sadder that Jun's mind seems already made up, but Joshua won't rule them out just yet. 

Jun may have his decision, but there was still Minghao.

Joshua remembers his talk with Minghao on the steps. And then the way Minghao looked at him. And the fact that the whole reason Minghao was in a deep alcohol filled sleep was all because of Jun in the first place. 

Anybody could see that Minghao had something of his own. He's just dealing with it in his own way, trying to make sense of it first.

Joshua is hopeful. 

"Well, here you guys go. Your stop. Do you need any help?" Joshua offers, and Jun nods. 

"Yeah, can you get the door for me please?"

Joshua walks with Jun who's carrying Minghao again until they're at the door. 

"Thank you Joshua. For everything. I've missed talking to you and you helped give me the advice I need," Jun bows as best as he can while carrying a grown man in his arms. 

"No need to thank me. I'm glad to have helped. Let's talk more okay? We have a lot to catch up on," Joshua opens the door for Jun and he walks in. 

"It's late and I still gotta drive, so I'm going to head back now. Good night Junie," Joshua smiles.

"Joshua wait."

Joshua turns back. 

Jun goes in, sets Minghao very gently on the sofa, before running back to give Joshua a hug. 

"I'm glad to have my friend back," Jun says into his shoulder, and Joshua pats him comfortingly.

"Now this is something I haven't forgotten. You always give the best hugs," Joshua grins.

"Maybe one day I can tell you everything..." Jun promises. 

"One day. But for now... enjoy today," was Joshua's last advice before heading back into his car and driving away. 

Jun sighs. That was a conversation long overdue, and it took an unexpecting turn. But Jun supposes that's just how most conversations with Joshua goes. 

There was a reason Jun had been attached to Joshua at first, and it was because of the way he thinks. He could be understanding about many things. Jun wouldn't be surprised if Joshua probably had an inkling that there was magic at work but decided not to say anything to be polite. 

"Well anyways... next order of business..." Jun glances at Minghao. 

Those things he said to Joshua were true. He was planning to let go of Minghao... but that was when his eyesight returned. Jun still had a few more days left. 

For now, he'll take Joshua's advice and enjoy day by day.


	27. Chapter 27

Jun honestly contemplated if he should just leave Minghao there to sleep, or wake him up and actually get him to clean up. 

He thinks about it and realizes that if he were to leave Minghao like this, Minghao will complain all day tomorrow morning and a cranky Minghao is worse than a drunk Minghao. 

"Haohao wake up," Jun whispers, poking Minghao with the tv remote a safe distance away. 

It doesn't work, (of course it doesn't, he slept through 3 hours of karaoke) so Jun's final technique, the "nose pinch" was activated.

"Ugh, stop that!" Minghao complains, batting the hand away. 

"You're gonna hate me later if I don't do this for you," Jun says,and finally Minghao opens his eyes, but it's to glare at him.

"I hate you now."

After he says that though, he's clutching head with a wince.

"Hey...you okay?" Jun asks worriedly.

"Hngh...head hurts..." Minghao whines cutely.

"Oh poor baby..." 

"...what you call me...?"

Jun realizes his mistake.

"I said you're such a baby. I'll go get you water and something for your headache," Jun excuses himself quickly, and thankfully Minghao just looks too dazed and tired to react. 

Jun returns with the two items and gives them to the boy, who drinks and then let's his hand go limp, almost spilling the entire glass on the couch.

"Ah Haohao no don't do tha-aaaand I'm wet..." Jun sighs. He had saved the cup from making a complete mess, but the movement still caused the water to slosh right on his lap. 

"...sorry..." Minghao says in a tiny voice, and Jun just laughs.

"It's fine. Let's get you to the shower and then the bed," Jun pulls Minghao along.

"I'll shower alone," Minghao says, even in his half asleep state. 

Not even being drunk, tired and sleepy could take the Minghao out of Minghao Jun supposes. 

"Okay, but leave the door unlocked. If you're not out in 5 minutes I will assume you passed out in shower and come get you," Jun warns.

"Yeah yeah, now go away..." Minghao murmurs with half closed eyes. 

While he showers, Jun heads into Minghao's room to get clothes. 

Minghao's room was definitely an artist's room, and it hits Jun once again, just how talented his roommate is. 

There's a new canvas out, and Jun is surprised, since Minghao usually tells him about new projects, and then asks for his help and opinions and other things. 

The title was "My Moon," written in the sloppy handwriting you would expect from someone who can't see the canvas, and it was just a simple white circle on a dark blue background. It was clearly unfinished, and Jun was curious where Minghao was going with this. Although in Jun's opinion, just this was a skill in itself, what with Minghao doing this all by himself despite being blind. (Jun can't even make a proper circle and he's got two functioning eyes)

Jun moved his eyes away from the painting to rummage in the drawers for a shirt. 

Oh so THAT'S where his pajammas went!

Jun had thought his sweater last time was odd, but it could always get mixed up in laundry, but Jun now realizes a lot of his clothes were over here. 

Well Jun did have a great sense of style, he can't blame Minghao. (Minghao doesn't need eyes to appreciate TASTE Jun believes!) 

He chooses his own shirt anyways, and brings it into the bathroom.

"Clothes! Here!" Jun calls over the shower, and Minghao "Mmrmphs" his assent. 

Jun counts the the 5 minutes on their clock, and he plays a time waster app to pass the time. 

Finally, Minghao walks out of the bathroom, looking a little rumpled, but he was clean and he didn't smell like alcohol anymore. 

"Sleep." Minghao demands with one word, and Jun chuckles. 

Other people might find this annoying, but Jun just counts this as an oppurtunity to make fun of Minghao tomorrow. He's going to have a field day explaining to Minghao about how he acted like a spoiled prince all night. 

"Okay let's go!" Jun puts two hands on Minghao's shoulders and guiding him to his room.

Minghao was ready to dive into the covers, but Jun stops him.

"Stop! Yout hair is wet! Let's dry it first," Jun gets the towel and burying Minghao's hair in it while Minghao gives halfhearted complaints. 

"Fluffy Haoie makes a comeback! So cute! Maybe we should dye it a nice cotton candy pink and blue hm? That would be adorable!" Jun teases, but Minghao doesn't reply. 

Jun assumed he had fallen asleep sitting up, but is surprised that Minghao was staring at him.

Well, not actually staring, but Minghao was looking in the direction of where Jun's eyes are, and if Minghao could see, they would be making eye contact right now. Jun liked Minghao's silver looking eyes, but right now, they seemed a bit to intense even for him. If Jun knew any better, he would have thought Minghao gained his eyesight right then and there. 

"What's wrong? Still sleepy? We're almost done," Jun promises, but Minghao doesn't tear his eyes away from him.

"You're happy right now right?" Minghao asks out of the blue, and Jun blinks. It was a random question, but Jun decides to humor him anyways.

"Yeah I am. Why do you ask?" 

"That means you're smiling right now," Minghao murmurs in a daze, raising a palm to Jun's cheek. Jun halts all movement. 

"I wonder what it looks like..." 

"I think your hair is dry enough, you can lie down and rest now," Jun slowly holds Minghao's hands and places them down. 

"...I want to see... how can you be the closest person to me but I don't even know your face... We could cross each other on the street and I wouldn't even be able to pick you out in a sea of strangers. I hate it. I'm tired Jun..." There's tears welling up in Minghao's eyes, and it tempts Jun to just pick up the phone right now and call Mingyu and Wonwoo to fix this in this moment. 

Minghao usually never complains, so hearing that he's tired breaks Jun's heart. 

"I promise Minghao... your curse will be broken. No matter what. So rest for now okay?" Jun guides Minghao to bed, putting a blanket over him. 

Jun is about to leave, but Minghao's hand gripping his shirt keeps him in place. Jun wonders how often Minghao has done that to him today. His shirt is already very wrinkled, not to mention the damp pants. 

"What is it Minghao? Do you need something?" Jun asks him, sitting on the edge of Minghao's bed.

"Can you describe yourself to me? I want to know..." Minghai requests this shyly, like he knows it's embarassing, but Jun smiles.

"...Alright. So first of all, I'm really really handsome."

"That's impossible. You can't look like me."

Jun pauses and gives a surprised laugh.

"You've been around me too long you're starting to sound like me."

"I learned from the best," Minghao smirks, but then goes serious.

"But I want an actual description. Make it as accurate as possible."

Jun leans against the headboard. 

"Well... I occasionally dye my hair, but right now I've been having a reddish-brown kind of color. The most surprising thing is my moles. I have a lot of them... I'm not even sure how many, but I last counted 11..."

"11 moles!? That's like a constellation!" Minghao exclaims, looking genuinely interested. 

"Some of them aren't easily noticeable, but definitely the ones people see a lot are the ones on my upper lip and the one below my eye, slightly above my cheek bone..."

"Wow..." Minghao murmurs, and Jun continues to describe, until Jun realizes Minghao has become quite drowsy already.

"And...your eyes...?" Minghao asks, his eyes already half closed. 

"My eyes are... well, they look like I'm always sleepy. The color is nothing special either... just regular brown."

"That sounds....nice..." Minghao smiles.

"Well, they're dangerous eyes. Wouldn't want you to look into them and fall in love with me," Jun jokes, but Minghao doesn't have a comeback, probably because he'a so sleepy.

"...That....wouldn't be...so bad..." 

Jun's eyes widen. 

"W-What?"

But Minghao is already fast asleep. 

"...Good night Haohao," Jun whispers, exiting the room and closing the door softly.

As soon as Jun is alone in his room, he picks up his phone and texts a number. 

* * *

**JUN: Hey, it's Jun. You think you'll be able to see us tomorrow?**

**GYU: Jun it's 2 in the morning...**

**JUN: And you're awake so :p**

**GYU: Yeah Won said sure. I mean I get you want him cured,but why the sudden rush?**

**JUN: It's always good to get a headstart on these things! uwu**

**GYU: Alright then. Night.**

Jun locks the phone, tosses it to the side and sighs. 

Minghao's crying gave Jun a wakeup call, and his selfishness because he felt comfort having Minghao around wasn't valid. 

_And..._

Jun presses a hand to his chest that was beating heavily, Minghao's sleepy sentence repeating in his mind.

The longer he stalls, the harder this was going to be for Jun.

It's time for Minghao get his sight back. 


	28. Chapter 28

Minghao wakes up the next morning to the smell of breakfast and Jun's humming from the kitchen. 

His head was killing him.

_What happened last night?_

Minghao sits up and tries to remember.

Right. He had talked to Joshua and he had gotten upset and then he started chugging wine like water.

He puts his head in his hands and groans.

Now that was embarassing. 

Should he apologize for that? But what if Joshua asks him WHY he's apologizing? Mentioning it was just too mortifying for him. 

Minghao doesn't do that. Minghao is cool and collected. Not whiny and clingy. He just needs to act chill.

_Cool and collected. Cool and collected. Cool and collected._

Minghao chants to himself as he heads into the direction of their tiny kitchen.

"Oh you're awake! Good mo-"

"I'M COOL AND FUCKING COLLECTED OKAY!?" Minghao shouts, and an awkward silence blankets the air. 

"...Thanks for letting me know," Jun replies finally, his happy tone not leaving his voice and Minghao wants to turn a 180 and just bury his head into his covers like an ostritch forever.

"Now that you're here, just eat the food I fixed it up for you. You can go back to bed next time," Jun insists, and he's so pushy, that Minghao sighs and reluctantly sits down.

Usually for breakfast, it was either Jun would be chewing loudly next to him, inhaling whatever dish had that morning, or Minghao would enjoy his tea hearing Jun in the background watching any show the catches his attention.

But today, Jun is quiet. Minghao can feel his presence at the table, but it didn't sound like he was eating anything. Even the typical button pressing sounds that would come from Jun's phone while he games was oddly silent. If he isn't eating, or on his phone, that could mean one thing. 

"Any reason as to why you're staring at me?" Minghao asks, taking a sip of the tea that Jun had already set up for him at the table. 

Jun yelps, and that confirms to Minghao that his deduction was right, Jun was actually staring at him. 

"Is it because I did something last night?" Minghao tries to ask casually. (again, cool and collected!) He must give no weakness, he can't let Jun see that he was embarassed or Jun will take that as the go to signal to tease the hell out of him.

"Hm? Oh nah. You were... fine. You drooled on my shirt and glared at Joshua a few times, but nothing we couldn't handle," Jun answers nonchalantly, and Minghao chokes on his tea.

"Ugh...sorry the tea was hot, went down the wrong pipe. What do you MEAN by that exactly?" Minghao is nervous now. 

Minghao loves drinking wine but the blank he's drawing in his memories is driving him crazy. If Minghao finds out that he had done something exrtremely embarassing, he'll promise never to drink wine ever again.

The problem that night might be a complete mystery now because Jun isn't even properly focused on their conversation. Minghao can hear a light tapping on the table, which means that Jun is drumming his fingers on the surface, and he only does that when he's anxious about something. 

"Jun," Minghao calls again, and the tapping stops.

"What? Where were we...? Ah right, it really was okay, you just slept the almost entire time," Jun answers, and this clearly a lie there MUST have been something, but Minghao's curiousity over Jun's jittery mood wins out over saving face of his display of embarassment in front of 12 other people.

"...Okay," Minghao sighs, putting down the fork.

"Spit it out, what's got you all jumpy like you had 8 cups of coffee?"

There's a short beat of silence, and then Jun laughs.

"Ah, I can't hide anything from you, can I Haohao?"

"That was hiding something? That was the equivalent of you trying to hide an elephant under a napkin," Minghao describes increduously.

"Alright, here's the thing. So I got to talk to Mingyu and Wonwoo last night," Jun finally cracks and starts sharing. Minghao resumes eating while Jun talks. 

"That's good right? You've been looking for them all this time," Minghao comments, and Jun gives a hum of confirmation. 

"That's not all. I asked, and Wonwoo said he'll have a look at your curse and maybe he can fix it!"

The clang of the silverware hitting the plates was loud as Minghao loses his grip on them. 

"Woah careful! These plates are fine China! Haha get it? Cuz I brought them from Chi-"

"-Why didn't you ask him to lift yours?" Minghao demands angrily.

Jun is surprised by Minghao's outburst.

"This was your chance! You met the person who started it all, you should have told him to take yours back! Why did you ask about mine!?" Minghao frowns.

"You need this more than I do. All I need to do is wear shades and I can go about daily life. You need your eyesight Minghao. You have your art, and there's still so much in this world you need to see."

Jun doesn't even use the "HaoHao" nickname.

Minghao's face softens.

"...let me guess... you're about to say 'like your handsome face?'" 

"There you go, NOW you're getting it! Soon students will be discussing me and will know my name as the 9th wonder of the world!' So in a way, I'm doing this for me too, alright?" Jun grins. 

"...I'm still going to ask that Wonwoo guy personally to lift it from you when I see him," Minghao mutters, picking up his fork and stabbing his breakfast with more force than was necessary. 

"Alright, feel free to do whatever you want. Mingyu is picking us up in a while though, so you might want to go get ready. Unless you plan to have the first thing you see yourself in be my shirt that you've turned into pajammas," Jun giggles, and Minghao blushes bright red.

He didn't even know he was wearing Jun's shirt... how did he even end up in Jun's shirt in the first place!? And the "what the hell did I do last night" saga continues for Minghao, but he's already lost the oppurtunity to ask about it. 

He wolfs down the last of his breakfast before feeling his way towards the bathroom to get better dressed.

"Be careful HaoHao! You might slip and fall because you forgot you dropped the towel on the floor while you were trying get the hairdryer to work when it turns out it wasn't even broken and you just forgot to plug it!" Jun shouts from the kitchen, and Minghao snorts.

"Someone had a rough morning," Minghao snickers, closing the bathroom door with a light click.

Minghao leans against the sink with a pondering exoression.

Will he really get his eyesight today? 

When he first gotten the curse, he had thought of nothing but how to get cured and hoe mu h of a pain this was, but now that time has passed and he's grown a biy, hearing that the curse might lift seems so unreal to Minghao.

Minghao tries to figure out why he feels so mixed about it. He should be excited right? And he is, dont get him wrong. But a part of Minghao is apprehensive. To what, he can't pin exactly.

Minghao lets the water from the sink flow and throws it over his face, rubbing his eyes. 

He leans over the sink, trying to remember the feel of looking over a mirror. Feeling parts of his face, will he even be able to recognize himself at this point?

Well he'll just have to wait and see. 

* * *

"Good morning! The Mingyu taxi service is now ready to serve," Mingyu leans on his car outside their dorms, and Jun and Minghao bow to him.

"Hey Mingyu, thanks for coming to pick us up," Jun smiles.

"It's no problem. People usually get lost on the way to our house, so I'm here to make sure that doesnt happen," Mingyu grins, and Jun shivers. 

Sounds ominous. Jun does not like ominous. 

"And you. Yo, I'm Mingyu. We met last night, but I don't think you remember that," Mingyu mentiond, and Minghao is shy.

"Yeah... I dont remember much."

"Really? So I guess you don't remember trying to feed Jun a cheesestick but accidentally shoving it up his nose?" 

Minghao chokes on air.

"Excuse me I did _what_!?"

"Oh nothing, if you don't remember, it didn't happen! Anyways, hop in to the car and we'll be on our merry way," Mingyu quickly changes the subject, banging the roof of the car.

"I thought you said I just slept!" Minghao hisses to Jun while they file into the vehicle.

"You did! But that was after you sang one song in Karaoke," Jun replies, closing the car door.

"I did karaoke!?"

"It was more like mumble rap over ballad music, but yes."

Minghao groans.

"The more I hear about last night, the deeper my regrets..."

"Don't be, you were super fun to have around. We need to do Karaoke again. Anyways, everybody got their seatbelts on?" Mingyu calls to the back and when he receives a chorus of nods, Mingyu is suddenly hyped.

"Nice! Let's go then! To Wonwoo!"


	29. Chapter 29

You would think with how much Mingyu revvs the engine that they were going really fast, but Mingyu was even MORE careful than Joshua, if that's even possible keeping like... a good 20 miles UNDER the speed limit. 

"Mingyu are we there yet?" Jun whines, and Mingyu just hums along to the music on the radio.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Mingyu sing songs, and exhales, slumping against the seat of the car loudly. 

"Why are you such in a rush to get there?" Minghao asks curiously, pulling out his earphones that was playing a podcast in his ear. 

"Why AREN'T you in a rush to get there? He could actually cure you..." Jun shoots back, and Minghao bites his lips. 

"Uh...I appreciate your optimism, but please don't put all that pressure on Won," Mingyu says uneasily as he glances at his passengers at the back, and Jun looks suspicious. 

"...Is there a reason why you say that? "

"I mean... Won is one of the most powerful magic users I know, although I don't know many to begin with... but their magic works kinda weirdly. We don't know the rules... I'm just saying, I don't want your hopes to get too high and then you'll blame him when he can't fix it," Mingyu explains. 

Jun goes quiet, so Minghao takes over.

"We wouldn't do that to him. We already appreciate you two for trying to help us in the first place. If he can't lift it, I'll be fine," Minghao reassures Mingyu. 

"Wow, you're an independent one aren't you? I'd think as an artist you would be more desperate to get your tools of the trade back," Mingyu raises an eyebrow, and Minghao can feel Jun's stare on him. 

"I would like it back, but I'm saying I'm capable even without it," Minghao scoffs, ignoring the gaze from Jun. 

"Alright, keep that promise, because we're about to enter his lair," Mingyu says in a fake ominous voice, and Jun is surprised.

"We're here? But you were going so slowly!" Jun exclaims, and Mingyu frowns.

"I was going SAFELY! And even a turtle can go fast if it rides a rollercoaster!"

"...did you understand that metaphore at all?" Jun whispers to Minghao, who shakes his head.

"A magical powerful being like Wonwoo, and he chooses to date this guy," Minghao snickers to Jun, who tries to hold in his laughter. Mingyu makes an offended squawk.

"I can hear you!"

"Good, so I don't have to repeat myself."

Minghao's comeback has Jun chuckling loudly, giving up on trying to hold it in.

"'We already appreciate you two for trying to help us,' I'm not feeling so appreciated right now..." Mingyu mutters, and Jun gives a comforting pat on the back.

"You should be glad when Minghao does that. It means he likes you!"

"You don't get a say in this you masochist," Mingyu brushes Jun's hand off his shoulder, and Jun whines. 

"Okay, Wonwoo can tell we're here, he's getting impatient so let's go," Mingyu herds them along into a surprisingly modern looking building. 

"So you and Wonwoo have like...some soulmate telepathy?" Jun asks, and Mingyu stares.

"No? We use phones like normal people? That's like asking me and Wonwoo to talk through pigeons just because we own one. I mean, we can but it's really inconvenient?" Mingyu answers.

"They own pigeons?" Minghao says incredously, but Mingyu does not expand on it. 

* * *

"I didn't expect a powerful sorcerer to live in a condo..." Jun mentions as they walk through the building, and Mingyu laughs.

"Were you expecting a cottage in the middle of an enchanted forrest? Wonwoo would rather die than live in a place with no wifi," Mingyu snorts. 

"But are enchanted forrests real?" Minghao asks, and this time Mingyu does address something.

"Hm... I mean not a forrest, but our roof deck has some nice plants that Wonwoo enchanted himself. He's a little bit of a garden fairy you see," Mingyu smiles, like just thinking about Wonwoo made his whole day better.

"Oh, like the plants in Seungkwan and Vernon's house! Those were him right?" Jun asks brightly, and Mingyu nods.

"Yes! Isn't my Wonwoo the sweetest? The ones we have here are mostly fruits and vegetables since I cook, but then he felt so sorry for Seungkwan who was homesick, that he used some of his energy to-"

"-Mingyu, stop that, it's embarassing..." 

The quiet voice comes from the door that opens a tiny bit, and Mingyu brightens up like a Christmas tree. 

"Wonwoo! You came to greet us!" 

Wonwoo opens the door wider so that the 3 men can come in to their home. 

"Just in time before you started talking their ear off. No one wants to hear about those boring stuff."

Jun and Minghao raise their eyebrows.

"Boring!? Which part about magic gardens are BORING!?" Jun exclaims, although the couple just ignore them.

"It's not everyday we have guests over that know about your powers! I wanted to talk about it just a little," Mingyu insists. 

"Thank you Mingyu... but let's just get to the matter at hand yeah?" And Wonwoo turns from patting Mingyu on the head to their guests. 

As soon as his eyes lay on them, he frowns and holds a hand to his temple.

"Ugh, hasn't even been 3 minutes yet and you two are so loud..." Wonwoo sighs, and Minghao tilts his head curiously.

"Loud...? But we haven't even said anything..." 

"It's Wonwoo's magic thing," Jun explains and Minghao nods uneasily. What exactly was Wonwoo hearing right now? 

"I'll go get us some snacks, and then I'll get you some medicine for your head," Mingyu excuses himself to the kitchen, knowing that he should probably leave the room while they do their thing. 

"Okay, come closer- Just you Minghao. Sorry Jun, but it's loud enough as it is," Wonwoo gives Jun a warning look, and Jun smiles nervously, even taking a few steps back. 

He knew what Wonwoo was hearing after all. 

Minghao glances back at Jun who gives a reassuring nod, and he takes a hesitant step towards the magic user. 

"I'm really sorry, this is our first proper meeting. The last time we met wasn't really ideal. Is your stomach okay by the way? You tried dipping chips into your wine like an oreo, I hope there was no bad effects to that..." Wonwoo mentions, and Minghao pales.

"I did WHAT!?"

Minghao glares at Jun who shrugs helplessly.

"What can I say? You were a funny drunk it took us forever to get you to sleep," Jun states simply. 

Minghao has a feeling that last night will only be coming to him in short mortifying parts from other people. He will never know the whole story of what he did that night huh? 

THAT conversation was cut short when Wonwoo very gently takes Minghao's hands, and Minghao jumps slightly. 

"Does it hurt?" Wonwoo asks, and Minghao shakes his head.

"No... it kinda feels like small prickles..? Like small sparks..." 

"Is this hand holding a necessary step?" Jun interjects from the back. 

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but calm down would you? He's doing his thing. Green is NOT a good color on you," Mingyu winks at him, finally walking back in the room carrying a tray and placing it in the coffee tablr in the middle of the room.

"Here, eat this," Mingyu offers a biscuit, which Jun takes and nibbles on nervously. 

Jun feels even more nervous when Wonwoo frowns. 

"Minghao... can you tell me a bit about your curse?" Wonwoo asks. 

Minghao blinks.

"Oh... well ... the guy who cursed me, he was a classmate of mine. He was kinda an asshole, always wanting to be on top... he's smart, but he's got some kind of superiority complex and then he wouldn't stop bothering me, so I might have said a few colorful words..." Minghao retells, and Wonwoo looks deep in thought. 

"...he must have really hated you," Wonwoo answers softly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Jun speaks up suddenly, and Wonwoo winces. Mingyu quickly holds Jun back.

"Calm down Jun or else I have to send you out," Mingyu warns. 

"Alright... so magic is... it's kinda complicated. Curses especially. It takes a certain skill to master, and there's a lot of tricky rules to it that even people like us can't explain," Wonwoo starts.

"And especially when interacting with non magical properties, like regular people for example. There's a limit so power isn't abused. Think of it like this..." Wonwoo looks around until he finds a glass, and he sets it on the table. 

"Think of the water as the amount of magic you can pour in to someone. Once it's completely full, then no one else can add to it," Wonwoo explains, pouring the water into the cup until it's to the brim.

"In order for me to take it out... I need to like... redirect it somewhere. It's basically the energy we learn about in science, but multiplied to a thousand. You remember the Law of Conservation?" Wonwoo asks, and he's met with silence. 

"Science isn't my strong suit," Minghao confesses bashfully, and Jun nods in sad agreement. 

"I am a language major for a reason."

"The Law of Conservation states that energy can't be created or destroyed, it can only be transfered or changed from one form to another," Mingyu answers for them, sounding way too proud for someone just reading out of google. 

"Yes that. So imagine everyone who CAN'T use magic are empty glasses, and the people who CAN use magic are this teapot. We can pour in to the cups, and then if we want, we can pour it BACK in to the pot. That's us transfering energy in the most literal way," Wonwoo says, doing exactly as he said, pouring the water from the cups back into the teapot. 

"But what do you think happens if the pot ITSELF is full?" Wonwoo questions. 

Minghao looks pained. 

"Then the water has no where to go..." 

"Exactly..." Wonwoo sighs.

"Usually, this isn't a problem. We're actually taught how use the LEAST amount of energy as possible so things like this don't happen. And imagine that teapots come in all kinds of sizes, so every 'sorcerer' has a set amount of energy they can store in themselves, and our job is to distribute that around, pouring it in different cups," Wonwoo describes, and Jun snaps his fingers.

"THE PLANTS! So THAT'S why you enchant plants right!? So you can distribute some of your energy?" Jun asks excitedly, and Wonwoo beams.

"Very good. I'm impressed that you caught that."

"See? I can be smart too!" Jun says smugly.

"No one said anything about you not being smart, you were just thinking that on your own," Minghao rolls his eyes. 

"Won doesn't usually use his power on plants that much actually. But lately, he's been going around magicking everything, just so that he would be 'empty' enough to take all the magic from your curse," Mingyu grins, and Wonwoo blushes.

"Shut up Mingyu, that's is embarassing..." 

"You being a kind person isn't embarassing!" Mingyu argues.

"Oh Wonwoo... thank you. That's actually really sweet," Jun smiles in gratitude. 

"...There might not be any reason for you to thank me..." Wonwoo mutters. 

"What do you mean?" Minghao asks. 

"...explaining magic to non-magic people is so hard..." Wonwoo complains.

"You're doing a great job! Just keep using the cup analogy!" Mingyu urges.

"...Okay. So like I said. We're taught not to put too much energy in to one thing right? Like my curse on Jun is actually only like, half of the entire glass. It's why covering your eyes stops the curse from taking effect, and why the effects are only a day." 

"...are you telling me that if you had wanted to, you could have made this curse way more stronger than this?" Jun asks nervously, and Wonwoo's lack of answer was scary enough. 

"...I'm not a monster. A full curse on you is too cruel. "

Minghao can feel Jun's discomfort, so he quickly changes the subject. 

"Okay, and what about mine?"

Wonwoo gives a frustrated sigh.

"That's the thing. Whoever cursed you INTENTIONALLY filled you to the brim. If we're using the cup and pot analogy, you have MORE energy in you than I can take."

"Well, can't you just like... take out his energy a little at a time and distribute it to the plants right away or something?" Jun tries, and Mingyu stands up suddenly.

"We are NOT doing that. Have you ever tried pouring tea for 500 people in one go? Wouldn't your arm get tired? Wonwoo could faint, or WORSE. We want to help you, but I draw the line in putting Wonwoo at risk," Mingyu answers sternly. 

He had thought Mingyu was reminiscent of a puppy, but right now he looked like a fierce wolf. Once again, two says in a row, Jun is terrified of Mingyu. 

"I-I was just asking. I wouldn't want to risk that either," Jun defends himself. Anyways, he wouldn't dare to ask that. He can't do that to them.

"Is there really nothing we can do then?" Jun, balls his fist and grits his teeth. 

"There's only 2 things I can think of..." Wonwoo bites his lip.

"The first one is if there was a condition."

Everyone stares at Wonwoo to explain.

"It's supposed to be mandatory when putting curses. You put a stop gap. It's like a fail safe of some sort. In our analogy, think of a crack in the bottom of the glass. It's special, because not even magic users can manipulate it. Because this crack is independent of magic."

Wonwoo speaks like he had just dropped a bomb, but no one reacts.

"Hmph, back in my magic classes that bit used to always get a reaction..." Wonwoo mutters. 

"Okay. Simple terms. I put a condition on Jun. Can anybody guess what it is?"

"...wait is this the disney plagiarism thing? That whole true love bullshit?" Minghao has begun laughing again, and Wonwoo gasps in offense.

"DISNEY PLAGIA-BULLSHIT!??? WHY YOU! IT WAS A FITTING CONDITION!" Wonwoo huffs angrily, and Minghao backtracks.

"S-sorry sorry I didn't mean it like that... it was just kinda funny..." Minghao pacifies the raven, who finally calms himself down, fixing his composure. 

"...Moving on. Despite how cheesy you think it is, the condition is independent of magic. What I mean by that is Jun, who isn't a magic user, can break the curse by himself if he can fulfill the requirements of the condition."

"Seriously? Why couldn't you have made my condition easier? Like 'Graduating college will break the curse' or something?" Jun whines.

"You sure that's easier? I mean I heard ftom Jeonghan your grades are..." Minghao teases, and Jun smiles threateningly, despite the fact that he was well aware Minghao couldn't see it. Minghao knows him so well, he probably knows he's doing it anyways.

"You planning to offend everyone in this room Haohao?"

"Okay okay, I'm shutting up," Minghao says quickly, covering his mouth with his fingers forming an "X." It makes Jun smile. 

"I admit that I didn't really give it serious thought, but I hoped that it would work in your favor somehow. Although I really was planning to take back your curse as soon as I met you again. Do you want me to get rid of it now?"

The offer was tempting to Jun. He could be rid of this stupid curse. 

"...No. I want you to lift Minghao's first," Was Jun's final decision. 

Minghao's hand twitches, and Wonwoo gives it a slight squeeze. 

"...Alright, I respect your decision. So Minghao. Did this person give you a condition?" 

Minghao frowns trying to rack his brain and remember. 

"...No. He didn't say anything. He just said I'll come running back to him."

Wonwoo groans.

"Why am I not surprised. You said he was an asshole I should have figured he didn't follow the rules. So that's how he did it."

"Oh great magic man Wonwoo please explain!" Jun says, and Wonwoo sighs yet again. 

Who knew he would be actually using what he learned from his lessons back then. 

"It's as I feared. There is no condition. He used pure magic to breach protocol. He's intent to make sure there is no other way for you to be free of your curse other than going to him to take it back," Wonwoo looks like he wants to cry just giving the news, and it becomes so silent in the room you can hear a pin drop. 

"...Is that really it?" Minghao whispers.

"I was wondering why is it that your curse was so simple and yet the energy in you was almost through the roof... the only other way we can get lift it is a stronger sorcerer, but as you know it, there isn't that many of those around... why are all the prodigies complete evil..." Wonwoo mutters to himself. 

"...I just need to convince him to take it back right?" Jun says suddenly.

"...Jun no. I know what you're thinking," Minghao warns, but Jun is already walking.

"JUN NO! YOU IDIOT! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT WONWOO SAID? HE'S DANGEROUS!" Minghao is starting to become frantic, but Jun just looks at him sadly. Wonwoo is starting stumble where he stands.

"Ah fuck. It...hurts..." Wonwoo mutters, putting his hands to his head and Mingyu rushes to his side in a panic.

"Wonwoo! Are you okay!?" 

Minghao can hear Jun walking away, and on instinct he tries to chase after him. 

Unfortunately, because he has never been in Mingyu and Wonwoo's home, he trips and stumbles over furniture and other items and Jun just keeps walking.

"You don't have to do this for me..." 

"Jun please..." Minghao whispers shakily, kneeling helplessly on the floor. 

Jun is no longer responding, and Minghao can't hear his steps either. That means Jun had already left. 

Minghao doesn't know what to, and he doesn't know what's going to happen now.

For the first time since Minghao had been cursed, Minghao felt _completely, and truly blind._


	30. Chapter 30

_What the hell am I doing?_

Jun feels nervous as he stands in the bus. If he wasn't holding on to the handle to keep balance, maybe hr would have already fallen to the ground. His legs were shakey.

Jun isn't going to fool himself, he was terrified. Hearing Minghao talk about this guy, and Wonwoo telling him that this person is powerful, how could Jun not be afraid? 

And Jun can still see Minghao's face when he had left the room...

_"Jun, please..."_

He had never seen Minghao look so scared. Seeing him on the floor like that, Jun wanted to make a u-turn and tell Minghao that he wouldn't go. 

Jun had so many reasons not to go through with this. He's never taken the initiative like Seungcheol would, he isn't as bold as Seungkwan, he isn't as self-assured as Minghao. 

Jun has always just been plain old Jun. Even Joshua said it. He's always wanted it easy. He's always tried to cut corners, and sometimes it had cost him.

"Next stop: Al1 College."

The announcement up top tells Jun he's reached his destination, and Jun presses the button to tell the driver that he's getting off. 

He gets a few looks from the passengers that clearly read as disbelief that he would go down at that college. He definitely doesn't look like the kind of guy who would go to a school like this. 

Jun readjusts the glasses on his face and prepares to go down. 

Jun stands in front of the school's entrance, and from here, he could practically feel the tension in the air. It was like the serious athmosphere you get during exam week, but around here seemed like an all year round kind of thing. 

Jun sighs. Not even 10 seconds in, and he already doesn't like this. 

But what would Jun be if he didn't try? If there's even a slight chance to get Minghao his eyesight back... 

There is so much to see in the world, and more than anyone Jun has met, Minghao deserves to see that all. He would not only appreciate it, but make something out of it. 

Jun wants to go home, but he wants a happier Minghao even more.

Jun sighs and starts to walk inside, ignoring the cold stares he gets from passing students. 

Ironically, it makes Jun smile because this scene was so familiar to him. Jun remembers when he had first met Minghao, how they had walked the halls receiving the same looks. 

If Minghao were here, he would already be halfway through using every curse word in the book. 

Walking around the hallways for a bit, Jun figures out early on that he did not think this through at all. 

What the hell was the guy's name even!?

Jun ends up at some kind of study hall, and he needs to find a suitable person to ask. Because there's no way he's going to phone Minghao and ask. Minghao would only demand he leave, or even worse, demand to come with him. 

Eyeing the people in the room, he settles for a young petite woman who was focused on a sketchbook. 

She was the one farthest from other people, and perfect for what Jun needed. 

Slowly, Jun inches towards her, and Jun cautiously checks to make sure no one else is around, before taking off his shades.

"Uh...hey there. I was wondering if you could help me?" Jun asks, but the girl doesn't even look up. 

"Excuse me? Can you hear me?" Jun tries again. 

"I can hear you I'm not deaf. The same way that I'm sure you aren't blind and can clearly see that I'm busy," She snips, continuing to work hard over her drawing. 

Jun rolls his eyes. Out of all times he wants someone to look at him, it's just his luck that it would become difficult now.

"Speaking of being blind! Did you know a Xu Minghao?" Jun says brightly. It was a terrible segway, but the question clearly catches her off guard since she drops her pencil and looks up at Jun in surprise. 

_10...9..._

"How do you know Eight?" She narrows her eyes at him, and Jun blinks. 

"Eight?"

"It's his nickname. You don't know even that... Why are you asking about him?" She asks condescendingly. 

_8...7... 6..._

"I'm his friend. I need to know about how he left," Jun questions, and the girl shrugs.

"He was fine. Like any other student. But King told us to stop talking about him when he left," The girl shrugs, and Jun perks at the name.

_5...4...3..._

"Who's King?"

The girl jumps at Jun's sudden excited voice.

"He used hang around Eight a lot. But he said it wouldn't do us any good to think about the ones that leave so..." 

The student trails off as Jun mentally counts the last two seconds and he sees that familiar dazed look in her eyes. 

It was useful for Jun, but he feels a tad bit disappointed to see that the curse was still in effect. Jun doesn't know what he had expected...

"Can you take me to this King guy?" Jun requests, wrinkling his nose. Even this guy's nickname was pretentious. 

"You're beautiful... are you my very own Galatea?" The girl murmurs at Jun with wide eyes, and Jun steps back a bit. He forgot how intense these people under the curse was. 

"Uh...sure if you help me find that guy I guess?" Jun answers, not really understanding what this woman was saying. 

She stands and puts away her things, quite impressively Jun might add as she doesn't look away from his face. 

Jun puts the frames back on his face so as to not cause any other problems, and finally they're getting somewhere. 

"Okay, so do we make a right from here?"

"Please let me immortalize you on paper for all to see."

...Well, sort of.

"...I'm going to assume we take a right."

"Whichever road you choose is a flower road that blooms where you walk."

Jun sighs. 

This is going to be much harder than he thought it would be. 

* * *

Or not, to Jun's surprise. 

They only walk a few (awkward) steps when Jun sees someone walking towards them. 

"I thought I sensed an unusual spike of energy..." The mystery person says to himself, and Jun feels uneasy just looking at him. 

"Why so uncomfortable? You were looking for me right?" The guy looks at him amused, and Jun's feeling is confirmed. 

This is the guy. This is who cursed Minghao. 

The girl clinging to Jun's arm (against Jun's will, but what can he do) is confused, looking between the two of them. 

The magic user, the one who calls himself King, stares at the girl with about the same way you would regard gum at the bottom of your shoe, and suddenly she faints. 

Jun immediately tries go catch her, and the student around them start going into a commotion. 

"What did you do to her!?" Jun says angrily.

"She just fainted. She was getting annoying. If you want to talk to me, leave her there and let's go. Someone will take her to the infirmary or something," He shrugs without a single shred of remorse, and as much as Jun didn't want to just leave her on the floor, he has no other choice. 

He arranges her bag to rest her head though, which is the best he can do before he follows King to a more private area.

The very obvious display of magic and lack of empathy tells Jun that Minghao was not wrong in his description. 

"So," King says brightly. Jun feels his skin crawl referring to him as such, but he would rather use the nickname than ask for his real name. He'd rather not know this person long enough to reach that far. 

"What brings you to this side of town hm?"

"I want you to take back the curse you put on Minghao."

There's a short beat of silence until Kind clutches his stomach in laughter.

"Wow! You head straight to business huh? Introduce yourself first. What's your name? How's that little curse of yours treating ya? How does it feel to be a doormat for someone who won't love you back?"

Jun balls his hands into fists, trying not to let this guy get the better of him, but it seems to amuse him even more. 

"You can't hide that from me. I feel it all. I commend you though. You look like you're half way through peeing your pants and yet you came all this way. Little Eight really knows how to play his cards right," King claps his hands.

"Minghao isn't like that. I'm doing this of my own violition," Jun defends his friend, and the sorcerer just raises an unimpressed eyebrow. 

"Wow this just makes you so much sadder. Look at you... you've got yourself quite the cruel curse. I can imagine how annoying it is to have everyone preening like peacocks at you. Why not I take away your curse for you? You're gutsy, I like that. And I feel like we're kindred spirits. I know how it feels to be used by someone like Ming-"

"-SHUT UP! HE DIDN'T USE ANYBODY! We are NOT the same, and Minghao isn't who you're making him out to be!!!" Jun loses his cool and shouts, banging his hand on the table. 

"You can't just talk bullshit about Minghao just because you couldn't take no for an answer. He especially doesn't deserve for you to RUIN his life and take away his sight forever. What are you trying to prove with this?" Jun asks him, and King just narrows his eyes. 

"It wouldn't have been forever. I wanted to teach a lesson."

"Whatever it was you wanted to teach him, he's learned already... you won't even have to see him again. Please I'm begging you... take his curse back already..." Jun doesn't know what he can do. anymore, but he was desperate. 

The magic user scoffs.

"I take it back. You aren't Gutsy. Just extremely dumb. You ACTUALLY love him don't you?" 

Jun nods resolutely.

"I do...I love him so much."

The sorcerer looks disgusted.

"Do you understand that? You said you love him, but your curse remains. Do you know what that means?" 

It hurts Jun more than he admits, but he nods nontheless. 

"Heh, so you love him that much... do uou love him enough to sacrifice for him?"

Jun frowns.

"What do you mean?"

King grins almost evilly.

"What do you know about out magic? Do you know the glass analogy?" 

"...I do. Why?" Jun asks suspiciously. 

His grin widens more if that was possible.

"Energy needs to go somewhere. I'll take back Little Eight's curse... but in exchange... I'll pour all of it into your 'glass.'"

Jun's heart is beating quickly, he feels like he's prey being stared straight down by a predator. 

"That means... your curse will be twice as strong, and you will have no hope of getting your curse lifted by anybody else. Will you go that far for him?" 

The self satisfied smirk on his face is wiped clean, when Jun answers with no hesitation.

"Yes." 

King looks angry.

"Dumb. You're so dumb. But fine, if that's what you want," He mutters, holding out his hand to Jun.

"You shake my hand and it's done. And you'll officially be living like this forever... unless you could find your 'true love,'" The sorcerer says this last part dripping in sarcasm and mockery. 

Jun knew it too, that virtually, this was just him signing his soul to the devil. 

He takes the hand anyways and shakes. 

Similar to when he met Wonwoo at that party, he feels the earth spin, and he blacks out.


	31. Chapter 31

Minghao was worriedly jiggling his leg on Wonwoo's sofa, and Wonwoo finally sighs in frustration.

"Okay, since you won't shut up, why not talk to us about what you're feeling," Wonwoo tells him, and Minghao jumps.

"W-what?"

"Let's see... since the moment you had come in to this room, I kept hearing you almost wishing your curse wouldn't be lifted. Tell me why is that?" Wonwoo questions, and Minghao looks guilty.

"Wait really? But Jun is working so hard to lift your curse..." Mingyu gasps, and Minghao tugs on his clothes. 

"I know okay!? I know... he's been doing nothing but figuring out how to get my sight back..." Minghao begins, and then he pulls his knees to his chest.

"But a part of me is fine with the way we are. I've learned to work around a lot of things, and of the lifting it takes this much trouble then..."

"Alright, now tell me the real reason," Wonwoo says, and Minghao is quiet.

"That can't be the reason because Jun has been nothing but frantic to get your sight back, because apparently you had cried about it when you were drunk."

Minghao sighs in defeat.

"...Okay I do wish I had my sight back. I act like it doesn't bother me, but it does. There's so much I want to do and want to see..." 

Minghao tries to imagine Jun's face that he had tried to imagine many times before.

"...But what if the exchange is that I lose Jun?"

This was what Minghao had been mulling over the past few days, and this was the first time he had the courage to actually admit it. 

Just simply saying that sentence embarasses Minghao, who has always been prideful. But Minghao supposes after him collapsing on the floor trying to stop Jun from leaving, it was impossible for him to deny it any longer. 

Minghao had become too attached to Jun. 

"I don't get it. What's the problem then? He isn't going to disappear the moment you get your eyesight back," Mingyu scratches his head, and Minghao shakes his head.

"No, not that. But because of my own curse, I was able to be with Jun easier than other people..."

"And that made you feel special," Wonwoo completes, and Minghao blushes, but nods.

"So you're scared that if you get your eyesigt back and you look at Jun, you'll be caught under the curse like the rest?" Mingyu guesses and when Minghao covers his face, they knew they were right. 

Minghao mumbles something, and Mingyu frowns. 

"What did you say?"

"...I don't want to fall under the curse. If I do...then that will confirm..." 

Minghao doesn't want to finish the sentence, and Wonwoo sighs.

"You're scared if you fall under the curse that means you won't have a chance with Jun. That's what you're thinking aren't you," Wonwoo adjusts his glasses. 

"When you heard the words 'true love' it scared you because it sounded so serious didn't it? When I had set that condition in his curse, I didn't think it would cause this much trouble. The curse isn't some kind of soul mate detector, and you need to stop treating it that way," Wonwoo advises the younger. 

"Think to a few months back, where you didn't know magic existed. Do you think people jump into relationships already knowing how it's going to go?" Wonwoo asks, and Minghao shakes his head. 

"Exactly. So don't think the effects of the curse are some kind of shortcut. There is no easy way for this," Wonwoo shakes his head softly,and Mingyu from beside him speaks up.

"And you know... isn't uncertainty like, the whole point to living? You don't read a book starting from the last page," Mingyu mentions aloud. 

"...You're right," Minghao realizes. 

"And I never take orders from anyone. Where's the proof that magic is always correct anyways? If that pompous prick can manage to pull loopholes with magic, then maybe magic isn't so absolute afterall."

Suddenly, in the middle of talking, Minghao feels his head become heavy all of the sudden.

"Minghao you okay?" Mingyu manages to ask before Minghao faints. 

"Ohmygod Mingh-"

"It's okay, leave him," Wonwoo stops Mingyu from fretting. 

"What happened?" Mingyu asks worriedly. 

"Jun happened," Wonwoo says, feeling the energy in the air already crackling to life. 

"Do you really think that Jun and Minghao's feelings won't be enough to break the curse?" Mingyu questions curiously, and Wonwoo smiles.

"Well if I told you, we would lose the surpeise factor wouldn't we? You said it yourself, uncertainty is the whole point to living," Wonwoo smirks and Mingyu whines.

"Don't make fun of me!"


	32. Chapter 32

When Minghao comes too, he frowns at how the shine of the lights above him are too bright. He tries to cover his eyes with his hands, because the glow made his eyes sting.

Minghao clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"How annoying. Can someone turn off the-"

_Wait._

Minghao sits up all of the sudden. 

_Lights?_

Minghao rubs his eyes again, and then more things begin to appear in front of his eyes.

The colors come in first, vague blurry reds and blues and yellows, and then came the shapes. 

Slowly, like a camera that was slowly being put into focus, the lines, the details...

Minghao sees them all. 

"Here."

Minghao looks down and sees, yes actually SEES a tissues being held out to him, and he had actually started crying, he didn't realize it. 

He takes the tissues and dabs his eye with it, and he finally looks up to see who had given him the tissue.

"You're..." Minghao tries to guess who's who, and the raven smirks.

"Wonwoo," He supplies, and then someone who's arms were around Wonwoo peaks out from over his head.

"And I am THE Mingyu," Mingyu grins, throwing a peace sign. 

"Holy shit you're tall," Was all Minghao blurts out, not really expecting Mingyu to tower over them all like a Goliath. 

Mingyu doubles over in laughter and Wonwoo elbows him.

"Thanks. I get that a lot, but I'm kinda glad to hear that from you."

He was happy to get his sight back yes, but he was confused. 

What happened?

"How did I... did you do this?" Minghao asks Wonwoo, who shakes his head.

And then Minghao remembers before fainting that he had been waiting for Jun.

_Did he actually do it?_

There are a million things going trough his head right now.

Minghao doesn't know what to do or where to go. Should he go out and find Jun? Should he stay here and wait?

A phone call answers Minghao's question for him.

Minghao savours actually seeing the call button, and he slides to unlock the phone before putting it to his ear.

"Jun... you did it. It's gone. The curse. I can see everything, Jun ohmygod I can't believe it I can see colors, I'm seeing shapes..."

"...That's great Haohao! I'm happy for you. You can finally check if I gave you the right midnight blue for the vase," Jun replies with a laugh, but Minghao frowns when he picks up something not right in Jun's voice.

"Are you okay Jun?" 

"Haohao... I don't think we should see each other anymore," Jun says quietly, and Minghao feels everything halt. Like a roller coaster that was put on emergency stop.

"W-why not?" Minghao's voice cracks, and Wonwoo and Mingyu look on worriedly. 

"It's too dangerous. Minghao it's... things are different now. You can't see me."

Minghao takes it in.

"Why is it different Jun. What did you do?"

"..."

"JUN!"

"The curse is too strong Minghao. Someone almost got hit by car trying to chase after me and kept going. I won't risk you. Don't look for me."

And then the call was cut. 

"Minghao what's going on?" Mingyu asks. 

"...Jun...I don't know how but he said the curse is stronger now," Minghao is crying again, but for a different reason.

Wonwoo curses to himself and moves to get his things.

"What are you doing?" Minghao asks, and Wonwoo frowns.

"We need to find him. If he did what I thought he did, then this really is a dangerous situation. If he's smart he's probably hiding somewhere where he can't see anybody, but he can't be there forever. If the curse really did get stronger, then not even the shades are going to stop people from getting influenced."

"But we don't even know where he is!" Mingyu exclaims, although he's already getting the car keys. 

"... I think I know where he is," Minghao speaks suddenly. 

* * *

"If all else fails, then I'm going to have to try and get rid of Jun's curse myself," Wonwoo says while they're in the car.

"Wonwoo-"

"-Mingyu I've decided. This has gone on for too long and it's partly my fault anyways. I shouldn't have cursed him in the first place." 

Mingyu looks like he wants to continue to argue, but he just grits his teeth and continues driving. Mingyu is very obviously against the idea of Wonwoo heading over there, and even Minghao was scared about what might happen to Wonwoo if he tries to take away Jun's curse himself. Wonwoo said no one has ever done something this risky before.

"...before we do anything, can I try talking to him?" Minghao asks, and Wonwoo turns to him. 

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Wonwoo asks worriedly. 

Minghao looks out the window. 

"If I'm being honest, I just want to see him."

Wonwoo frowns deep in thought, but then exhales deeply. 

"Okay. 5 minutes, and I'll come get you."

"You talk about him like he's a bomb," Minghao scoffs. 

"...depending on how things go, he could be," Wonwoo mutters, and Mingyu stops the car. 

"Here we are. You positive he's here?" Mingyu asks.

Minghao doesn't answer, simply opening the car door and running like his life depended on it. 

It was ironic for Minghao to actually have a harder time navigating the park with his eyesight than when he was blind, but he tries to remember landmarks Jun had said on their walk. 

The cotton candy colored trashcans Jun pointed out, the park bench with a rose bush... Minghao remembers them all until finally, he reaches where he's supposed to go. 

This was where Jun had taken him on that day they had that "date." Minghao is positive he's here. 

"...Jun...?" Minghao huffs, looking around. 

He doesn't see Jun anywhere, and suddenly he's worried. 

_Was he wrong? Or did Jun know him so well and avoided this place on purpose?_

"Haohao."

When Minghao hears it, his head almost snaps in the direction of the voice, which was up .

"-Don't. Don't look up. If you look at me, I really will disappear so you don't see me ever again."

"...That's a tad bit dramatic isn't it?" Minghao snorts, but he keeps his eyes glued to the grass. 

"How did you get up there so fast anyways?" Minghao asks, and Jun laughs. 

"I climbed Haohao, how else? Didn't I tell you not to look for me?"

"Did you think your words could stop me?" Minghao shoots back. 

Jun laughs again.

"You've got a point."

"Wonwoo is very mad at you you know. He explained everything to me and he said what you did was very reckless. That guy practically tricked you and made everything worse."

"I agree to that... I didn't even think twice to his agreement and now this happened. Things have gotten way worse. The glasses don't even work anymore. I've probably cursed half your school by accident just trying to get here."

There's some rustling up top, Jun moving where he's sitting.

"...but am I bad person who can't bring myself to regret it?" 

Minghao doesn't answer that. 

"I told you before I really wanted to show you this view, remember? On that date? I'm glad that it actually came true," Jun hums, and Minghao glances at the view. He didn't even think to glance at it until Jun had mentioned it. 

"You were right that I'd find this pretty..."

Minghao slides down the tree trunk so he's sitting with his knees to his chest. 

"... but I'd be willing to give this up just to see you."

Minghao hears the cracking of branches and Jun's panicked yelp. Minghao giggles.

"Did you almost lose your grip?"

"D-Don't say those kinds of things Haohao! I'm the flirt around here!"

Then Jun's voice becomes more serious.

"And... I don't want to hear you say you would give up anything for me."

"What, so it's okay if YOU do it? If YOU are the one in danger, who has to give up something, who has to be HURT?" Minghao can't help but burst, and it takes so much will power not to look up.

"Why do you go around like I don't have a say in it!? Why do you just assume I'd be okay with this Jun? Do you know how worried I was... how worried I AM?" Minghao is starting to tear up again. This has become a world record for the amount of times Minghao has cried ever.

A handkerchief from above is thrown on his lap, and despite his sniffles, Minghao laughs at it. It was very Jun. 

"Stop acting like caring for me is onesided. Because the truth is that it isn't at all Jun. I care about you so fucking much and it's why this makes me so mad. It's like I gave you my heart and you decided to play jegi with it." 

Jun's breath hitches.

"Minghao wait... you...that's..."

"It means I love you, you idiot. Fuck the curse. If the curse won't break it doesn't matter, I can't love you anymore than this anyways." 

Jun doesn't say anything and Minghao wonders if he had scared Jun away.

That maybe that bastard who cursed him would come out from somewhere screaming "you got pranked!" and Jun and Joshua would go running to the sunset together or something, but he can't even finish the visual, because he was suddenly shrouded in darkness. Jun was surprisingly athletic when he wants to be, somehow managing to climb down the tree in record time to cover Minghao's eyes. 

Well, this is nothing Minghao isn't used to. 

"...Do you really mean it?" Jun murmurs softly, close to his ear and Minghao is burning red.

Okay, that was one thing Minghao isn't used to. 

Minghao has lost his voice so he just nods. 

"You can't see, but I'm moving closer to kiss you. Please push me away if you don't want that." 

Minghao doesn't move at all until he feels Jun coming closer. 

Finally, hesitant lips meet his own, as if giving Minghao a chance to back out, but when Minghao kisses back Jun takes this as an okay to continue. 

Minghao pulls him closer, and the whole kiss was a sweet moment, that continues even after the first kiss, especially when Jun gives him a hug right after. That was so Jun and Minghao enjoyed the hug a lot. 

"...Were you crying while we were kissing?" Minghao asked while leaning on Jun's shoulder and Jun gives a small embarrassed squeak.

"...Shut up what you said was very cry inducing okay? I'm sorry I gave you a salty crying kiss when you haven't even seen what I look like."

"This is supposed to be a sweet moment don't make it creepy."

"Sorry sorry..."

"...Anyways I kissed back so whatever." 

They stay like that hugging, until Jun sighs.

"I guess it's time for you to see what I look like. Care for a staring contest?"

Minghao snorts and hits his chest lightly. 

"Okay, fine close your eyes Haohao." 

Minghao closes his eyes and Jun takes a step back.

"Alright you can open them."

His eyes flutter open, and he's surprised that Jun is actually quite tall, although currently he was slouching to make himself smaller, and he was still trying to cover his face. 

Minghao takes a deep breath, his heart so nervous it felt like if you were to cut his chest open his heart would fly away like a pigeon. He locks his hands with Jun and slowly pulls them down and away from his face. 

Minghao's eyes widen.

"...Hi..." Jun says sheepishly, a nervous smile in place. Jun's eyes, just like Jun said, were brown, and the flittered nervously from side to side like he was scared to meet his eyes 

From this distance, Minghao could even count the beauty marks that were on his face. 

"...So did I catfish you?" Jun jokes, but Jun looks so pale he looks like he's ready to topple over in nervousness. 

"I think I've been scammed," Minghao says, and Jun looks so frightened and ready to bolt, but Minghao's hands holding his keep him in place.

"They said if I stare into your eyes for 10 seconds I'll fall in love with you. I've been staring at them for 30 and I feel the same," Minghao smirks, and Jun's face goes from confused, to surprise, to pure happiness, before smoothing to a teasing smile of his own. 

"Damn maybe my curse is having an off day. You think another kiss will work?" 

Minghao pretends to mull it over, and then he shrugs nonchalantly. 

"We can try."

Jun laughs and he pulls Minghao in for another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Just an epilogue left hehe


	33. Chapter 33

"So you guys good?" Mingyu calls out and Minghao Jun snort at how funny the couple approaching them looks like. 

"Dammnit Mingyu I can't see!" Wonwoo complains as Mingyu has completely covered Wonwoo's eyes, while he himself had a handkerchief tied over his.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Mingyu responds, and the both of them wobble and trip over each other. 

"Were they seriously our last resort?" Jun whispers to Minghao, who nods. 

"Ah well I'm glad the first plan worked instead," Jun cooes, trying to nuzzle up to Minghao who just steps to the side. 

"Stop that, we're in public," Minghao complains, and Jun pouts.

"You were fine with public awhile ago..." Jun mutters and Minghao pins a glare on him. 

"There are people now!" 

"They are BLINDFOLDED people!" 

"The blindfolded people need help!" Mingyu shouts, so Jun and Minghao go over to them.

"How did you even manage this Minghao? It's so hard to walk!"

"Use your other senses. You ears to hear, your nose to sense where to go, and your taste to eat dirt," Minghao smirks, and Jun laughs. 

"Just take off the blindfold already," Minghao tells Mingyu.

"How are we so sure it's safe!?" Mingyu asks suspiciously, and his boyfriend sighs.

"You could just ASK ME?" Wonwoo answers exasperatedly, and Mingyu pauses.

"Oh right! Okay, so your thing babe."

Wonwoo steps forward a bit and puts a hand to Jun's chest. 

"This means nothing Minghao I'm not stealing him from you," Wonwoo says distractedly, and Minghao jumps, blushing at being discovered so quickly. Jun suppresses a smile. 

"...Nothing. No energy at all. You guys actually did it," Wonwoo says in amazemet, putting back his glasses on his face.

"Congratulations guys! You stopped a Jun loving zombie hord from happening," Mingyu grinned, and Minghao looks worried.

"A what?"

"It was just the curse. It went out of control for awhile and a bunch of people started a riot down at Al1 looking for Jun... they forgot about it though," Wonwoo says casually like it was no big deal. 

"Jun..." Minghao glowers.

"I tried my best to lower the damage! I even climbed a tree!" Jun defends. 

"What's going to happen to King now?" Jun asks curiously, and Wonwoo smirks evilly. 

"Because he had broken the 4th covenenant of maledictiom in the codex of madeis, he will be sentenced through the overseeing of the high council... if we're lucky,, he will serve his days being a servitor at the conservatory of the conjurers," Wonwoo seems pleased, and it was honestly the most emotion they've seen out of Wonwoo.

"Uh... easy terms please?" Minghao asks.

"He broke magic law, so he be magic judged and sent to magic jail and will do magic community service," Wonwoo deadpans and everyone collectively goes "Ooooh."

"Glad that he can get what he deserves at least... school was ever more hellish with him around."

"Are you going to go back to Al1?" Jun asks curiously, and Minghao shakes his head.

"I realize I like it here better. And Seungkwan will talk my ear off if I left," Minghao replies and Jun smiles.

"So you're still going to be my roommate?" Jun says, and Minghao nods. 

"Let's go home?"

Jun takes Minghao's hand in his. 

"Let's."

* * *

_"Jun you're a fucking liar I cannot trust anything you say ever again."_

_"Haohao honey, I can explain..."_

_"ITS THE UGLIEST VASE I'VE EVER SEEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD US DISPLAY THAT IN OUR LIVING ROOM FOR MONTHS!_

_"It's got character!"_

_"IT'S GOT TO DIE!"_

_~~~_

_"Wait... so one more time. You wore shades this whole time because you were actually cursed?"_

_"Yes Seungkwan."_

_"Damn... I never thought of that one. "_

_"What did you think it was?"_

_"Pink eye?"_

_"FOR HALF A YEAR!?"_

_"I assumed you just kept scratching it."_

_"Sounds fair. "_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"So when you stared at the mirror did you fall in love with yourself?"_

_"...Hm... You know what? I don't know. I always did compliment myself a lot after brushing my teeth."_

_~~~_

_"When you used to avoid cooking, I thought it was just because you couldn't see what you were doing. I realize now you just...can't."_

_"It's not that bad Jun."_

_"Haohao, why are my vitamins floating in the stew?"_

_"I thought it would make it healthy! It isn't that bad, it just needs something!"_

_"...it needs a funeral..."_

_"THAT'S IT, WE'RE HAVING CEREAL IN WATER FOR DINNER!"_

_~~~_

_"So Mingyu...you own pigeons?"_

_"Yes Minghao, you asked this before."_

_"Where do you keep them?"_

_"The same place we keep the abalones."_

_"THE ABA-WHAT NOW!?"_

* * *

"Haohao! It's time to go!" Jun knocks on Minghao's door, and walks in to see his boyfriend still painting on the canvas.

"Haohao?" Jun calls, hugging Minghao from behind.

"Hm," Minghao mumbles, eyes not leaving his work.

"Very pretty Haohao," Jun compliments, and Minghao laughs.

"You're only saying that because it's you."

"Well I am a pretty good base, but you did the rest yourself and made me look so much more handsome..."

"I just can't figure out the rest of your beauty marks...every time I look it seems I find another one," Minghao mumbles, turning to look at Jun and tracing the ones on his face lightly.

"Ooooh guess that means you're going to have to look at my face a lot more often huh?" Jun grins. 

"Not like I do that everyday," Minghao replies, followed by poking his cheek instead.

"Careful, I heard looking at my face for 10 seconds is enough for you to fall in love," Jun says, that sentence have become their own private joke, together with "love at first sight" and "love is blind."

"And what happens if I look for longer than 10?" Minghao asks teasingly, and Jun gives a kiss on the forehead and leans close to look into his eyes full of love and adoration. 

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?"

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And we've reached the end!
> 
> I'd like to say thank you so so much for deciding to give this fic a chance, and all the support in the comments, all the bookmarks and all the kudos mean so much to me, I really appreciate it! It made all the effort in updates worth it, and just... thank you so much again for reading this to the end! I really hope I was able to write something that you could enjoy and was worth the time you've given me and this fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much again, I'm so grateful! Take care everyone, don't forget to smile 💖


End file.
